A Place to Die
by Doc Reid
Summary: A mountain man with a mysterious past announces he wants to live the remainder of his life in Dodge, which may prove deadly to Matt.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

The crows and grackles were the first to awaken and begin their morning chorus, which was soon followed by other song birds. "Shut up!" Ambrose Ferguson grumbled as he rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with the crook of his right arm; trying to get a little more sleep. He even tried to adjust the worn striped blanket to make himself more comfortable, but it wasn't working.

His outburst only caused the birds to sound out more warnings to others around Ferguson's little camp. The mountain man pulled his arm away from his face and looked up into the dawn sky. It still hinted of night with a few stars still shining brightly and the night blue was only just giving away to the dawn.

Ferguson slowly pushed himself up onto his right elbow and ran his left hand through his bushy grey beard and over his face to clear his fuzzy morning eyes. He made a face as he arched his back from the position that he was in – there was a faint but welcome snap and a satisfied look washed over his face, "Tonight, I look forward to a real bed," he grumbled as he sat up and continued to arch his back.

With a yawn, Ambrose Ferguson stretched his arms wide out to his sides; even they ached. Sleeping on the ground had that affect, he surmised. Of course, he recalled, some of the wounds from days of his youth were also catching up to him.

Ferguson slowly pulled his legs up under himself and got to his feet. He looked down at the smouldering ashes before he tossed a few twigs into the fire pit. He figured that there was still enough life in the ashes to ignite a fire so he could have some coffee to get his day going.

Ambrose ambled past his shaggy horse and pack mule to untie the rope that suspended his food pack in the air; the best bear defence he knew of. He lowered the pack and searched through it to find the coffee and the pot. As he went through his kit he noticed that the fire indeed started. As Ferguson walked to the stream, passed the fire, he dropped a few more twigs and a section of a branch onto the little flames.

Smoke from the fire hung in the damp early morning air and drifted down to the stream where Ferguson was fetching water in his dark blue and white speckled enamelled tin pot. While he was there he took the opportunity splash some cool water into this face and around his neck to help him wake up.

The mountain man's eyes scanned the creek for wildlife, but there was nothing to be seen. Just as well, as he figured he was only a few miles away from Dodge and he had enough venison jerky to last him the rest of the journey. Ferguson stood and walked back to his camp, knelt next to the fire and placed the pot near the flame, and then he added some ground coffee. He used a stick to stir the contents of the pot.

While Ambrose waited for the coffee to heat, he wondered if Matt Dillon was still the marshal in Dodge. He remembered a time many years ago that he had some dealings with the lawman, one that got him a bullet in his left shoulder and a few days behind bars in the jail house. He vaguely remembered that it had something to do with they pretty redhead that ran the Long Branch Saloon, "Kitty Russell," he smiled to himself. "If she still owns the saloon, I'll be sure to give her and it a wide berth," he snorted and shook his head with a bit of a laugh.

Ambrose felt lucky that all he got was a few days in the Dodge jail. Had Matt known his past, it may have been a lot more and likely in a penitentiary. His past is where he wanted to keep it; he felt that living off the land for the past ten years had changed him, although he did still wear his six-shooter at his right side. A large Bowie styled knife was kept in a decorative beaded sheath on his left hip.

The coffee was slowly coming to a boil as Ferguson busied himself with his blankets. He picked up his ragged hat and placed it on his wild grey hair, which hung down to his broad shoulders. The colour of his hair was a sharp contrast to the red and black flannel shirt he wore. To complete his appearance was his buckskin trousers with the fringe down the outside of the leg. Even his pants were weathered and worn from the many years of self exile.

The coffee pot sputtered causing Ferguson to turn and look over his shoulder. A weary smile curved his lips and he moved over to the fire. He pulled a tattered bandana from his waist and took the coffee pot by the handle. Carefully he poured some of the black liquid into a cup he picked up from next to the fire pit. The steam lifted from the coffee as did the aroma. Ferguson blew across the top of the cup and then cautiously took a sip, "Coffee without grounds. I look forward to that too," he muttered to himself.

The mountain man walked to his pack and pulled a small sack out. He reached inside and pulled out a hardtack biscuit, which he began to chew on – the look on his face noted that the biscuit was stale. He held it out to his mule and even the pack animal didn't wan it. "Fussy," he grunted to the mule, whose ears bent backwards showing his disapproval.

Ferguson tossed the half eaten biscuit into the small fire, "Well, I'm hungry now. Best get packed and get on the road to Dodge," he said as he walked to the fire and pour the cup of liquid and grounds into the fire. He then scooped up the pot and poured the contents over the fire, which spattered as it slowly died. Ferguson dragged his boot through the ashes to further put the fire out.

Within a few minutes Ambrose Ferguson had his packs tied to his mule and he was ready for the ride to Dodge. With every hoof forward, the taste of home cooking salivated in his mouth. No more venison and grouse for a while – he wanted a big juicy steak with potatoes and beard for sopping up the left over gravy.

Ferguson continued to scan the forests and the hills as he wanted a lasting memory of the time he spent with them. He knew that he wasn't going to live much more than a year, so his decision to retire and live in Dodge seemed sound to him. Slowly he rode along the winding trail toward Dodge City.

The sun was now higher in the sky and over the hill tops. Ambrose estimated that he would likely reach Dodge by mid afternoon which suited him. By then there would be plenty of selection of food and drink available. The memory of the sweet smell of perfumed women stirred something within him. He nudged his horse to speed him up by a few more paces.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus Haggen was busy cleaning the hooves of his mule, Ruth, when he heard the sound of another mule. Even Ruth's ears perked up as they searched for the source of the sound. Festus gently let go of the mule's foot and stood straight as he watched the mountain man stop in front of the livery stable. "Would you look at that," the deputy smiled.

Ambrose Ferguson slowly stepped down from his horse and looked around Front Street, "Looks like nothing has changed," he said to himself. He heard the sound of Festus' spurs and look over the back of his horse, "And I see they still have that dog-eared deputy," he grunted with a hint of humour.

Festus approached the mountain man and his animals, "It's been a spell," he said of the span of time since he'd last seen Ambrose Ferguson.

"I guess that means Dillon is still the law here. No one else would keep you on as deputy," Ambrose stated.

"Don't you start to belly ache," Festus wagged his finger before a smile spread across his whiskered face. "You ol' scutter!" he said extending his hand. Ambrose laughed and took Festus' hand, pumping it up and down, "How are you, Festus?" he smiled.

"Still on the right side of the grass!" the hill man smiled. "And you?" he asked.

Ambrose paused and studied the deputy's face, "I've come here to live," Ferguson announced.

"Oh?" Festus said with his right eyebrow inching up toward the sweatband of his hat.

"I'm old, Festus. I can't sleep another night on the ground," Ferguson grunted as he rubbed his left shoulder. "A man has to come to his senses sooner or later."

"You ain't old!" Festus playfully scoffed.

The mountain man looked at the deputy, "Nice of you to say," he said turning his attention back to his horse.

"Where are you going to stay at?" Festus asked.

"The boarding house should do," Ferguson stated. "I'm hoping there's a room," he said as he unbuckled the cinch strap and pulled the saddle from the animal's back.

"Does Matthew know you're in town?" Festus asked as he watched Ferguson.

"Nope. I'm sure he'll find out soon enough," Ambrose said glancing over his shoulder. "And when you tell him, let him know I have no interests in Kitty," he said with a hint of humour.

Festus smiled weakly, "It was the whiskey talking that night," he said.

"That was part of it," Ambrose said as he continued to prepare his horse for the stall. "Just let Matt know that I know where I stand on this matter. And I know where he stands too. I don't want trouble. I just want to live here quietly," Ferguson stated with a slight edge to his tone.

Festus nodded, "Sure, Ambrose," he said as moved away from the mountain man. Festus walked back to his mule and pulled the animal into its stall before he walked over to the jail house. He glanced back over his shoulder and watched the mountain man for a moment before he grasped the door latch and opened the door.

Doc was sitting at the little wooden table with a coffee cup in front of him. The doctor was sitting relaxed as he sat sideways at the table with his right leg crossed over his left knee. He licked his thumb before he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading. His spectacles were perched on the bridge of his nose and every now and then he's move his lips as he read the article he was interested in reading.

Matt was hunched over his desk, busy writing a letter. The marshal looked up as the door opened and Festus stepped through into the jail house. He returned his attention to his letter when Festus said nothing. Doc didn't even glance over to see the hill man; he knew who it was by the jingle of the spurs.

The deputy walked across to Matt's desk, "Matthew? Do you know who jist rode into town?" he asked as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the stable.

Matt looked up at Festus. Doc was also now paying attention. "No. Who?' Matt asked.

"Ambrose Ferguson," the deputy announced.

"Ambrose Ferguson?" Matt repeated as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Festus nodded, "He says he is gonna live here," the hill man said.

Matt's eyes left Festus and glanced over to Doc who sat quietly at the little wooden table. The marshal could almost read the doctor's mind – Doc remembered the trouble that Ferguson had gotten into, after all he removed Matt's bullet from his shoulder. "Is that a fact?" Matt said looking back up to the deputy and sitting up in his chair.

Festus nodded, "That's what he said," as he walked over to the window, "And he's right over thar," the hill man pointed through the window toward the livery stable. "He said he's going to stay at the boarding house and hopes Ma's got a room," he stated turning back to Matt.

Matt frowned, "I can't imagine Ferguson staying in a boarding house to live," he grunted.

Festus shrugged, "But that's what he said, Matthew," he clarified.

Doc finally spoke up. "Isn't it a little strange that after all these years, he'd want to settle in a town?" he said as he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table next to his coffee cup.

"It does seem odd," Matt stated.

Festus turned and faced Matt, "Wall ole Ambrose said he's tired of sleeping on the ground," Festus said in the man's defence.

"I would have figured he would have built a cabin in the hills by now," Doc said with a swipe of his right hand across his greying moustache and a tick of his head.

Matt's eyes shifted between the two men; "Just because he doesn't want to sleep on the ground?" unconvinced, he looked at Festus.

"Ole Ambrose said he's gettin' too old," Festus' voice was particularly thick with his twang as he almost seemed to be defending Ambrose Ferguson.

"Well, I can't blame him for that!" Doc mused.

Festus nodded, "He also said that he knows where you stand with Miss Kitty and he said he knows not to cross you again," he paraphrased what Ferguson had told him.

Matt nodded, "Good," he grunted. "I don't want anymore trouble from him or I'll see that he does end up sleeping on the ground and well out of Dodge for good," he growled as he stood up from his desk and walked to the window. The marshal's eyes locked on to Ambrose Ferguson. All Matt could think of, was how rough Ferguson got with Kitty all those years ago, "Kitty won't be pleased to see him," his voice was cold.

Festus made a face, "He gave me his word that he just wants to live quietly," he stated.

Doc ran his right index finger and thumb over the top of his ear and ticked his head, "I've heard that one before," he stated.

"Have any of you thought that maybe he's changed?" Festus asked not know whether he over stepped his bounds.

Matt and Doc looked at the hill man like he had crawdads crawling out his ears. "It was just a thought," he said in self defence with a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked across the floor and plucked his hat off the wooden peg, "I better tell Kitty Ambrose is in town," he paused and looked at Festus, "to stay," he then looked over to Doc who remained at the little wooden table.

"Oh, maybe he's changed," Doc sputtered.

"How many men do you know who have changed in the past ten years, Doc?" Matt asked.

Doc grunted, "Ones that learn from their mistakes," he said as he looked down at the newspaper.

"Name one," Matt challenged the doctor.

Doc's eyes lifted up to the marshal, "I think you are making a mountain out of a mole hill," the doctor huffed.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry, Doc," Matt stated as he left the office.

Festus watched his boss, "Matthew didn't take that well at all," he said as he continued to watch Matt walk up Front Street toward the Long Branch Saloon.

Doc slowly joined the hill man and watched as well, "He didn't take lightly what happened all those years ago. I doubt he will ever forgive Ambrose," he said.

Festus looked over to his friend, "Ambrose said he wasn't going to make any ruckus," he said.

"What a man says and what he really does are two entirely different things, Festus. A man like Ambrose has a hidden past. I don't know much about him and neither does Matt," Doc stated. "Which leaves me very much undecided about what to think of him," the doctor grunted.

Matt walked up the boardwalk toward the Long Branch Saloon. His eyes, however, remained on the pack mule that was tied of front of Ma Smalley's boarding house. He wished that Ambrose Ferguson had at least the decency to stay somewhere further way from the saloon.

The marshal drew a breath as he paused at the swing doors of the establishment. He peered over the doors before he pushed through and stepped down into the room.

Kitty looked up from the newspaper at the far end of the bar and she could tell by the look on Matt's face that he had something heavy weighing on his mind. She tried to read the look, but she could figure out why or what was so upsetting to the marshal.

Matt strolled across the floor and stopped next to the redheaded saloon owner, "You look like you have something bad to say," Kitty quipped. "It's a good thing you don't play that much poker."

"I can hide my thoughts if I wanted too," Matt grumbled.

"What's wrong, then?" Kitty asked.

Matt leaned down onto the bar and moved closer to Kitty, "Do you know who just arrived in town?" he asked in a hushed voice, looking Kitty in the eyes.

Kitty shook her head no, "No, who?" she said in a low tone, not knowing if she really wanted to know based on Matt's disposition.

Matt looked over his shoulder to the door before he looked back at Kitty, "Ambrose Ferguson," he grunted.

Kitty didn't know what to say at first, "Ambrose Ferguson?" she half whispered.

Matt nodded. "And according to Festus, he is planning on staying in Dodge," the marshal stated.

"For how long?" Kitty's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"From what I understand, forever," Matt said in a low tone.

Kitty was clearly upset, "Well I certainly hope he learned from his last stay in Dodge," she growled.

"I'll be having words with him," Matt reassured Kitty.

Kitty still wasn't sure what to say or think, "Well, maybe he's changed," she huffed.

Matt nodded, "That's what Doc said too," he noted as he stood up straight.

"Well, I hope Doc is right," Kitty looked Matt in the eyes. "I don't want to go through that again," she said with a slight hint of nerves touching her words.

"If he hasn't changed, he'll find himself out of Dodge in a hurry," Matt stated. "I won't put up with it either," he frowned.

Both Kitty and Matt turned to the door when they heard Festus' spurs jingling. The hill man and the doctor stood in the doorway. Festus nudged Doc down the stairs, "Are you goin' in or ain'tcha?" the deputy snorted.

"Stop being so pushy!" Doc squawked and shot a look over his shoulder to the deputy. "I doubt that Kitty has run out of beer at this hour of the day," he grumbled and finally stepped down and crossed the floor. He stepped up to the bar, next to Matt. Festus filed in beside the doctor.

"Doc. Festus," Kitty smiled.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "I take it you've already told Kitty," he looked up at Matt.

Matt gave a quick nod.

"Yeah. And I'm thrilled to pieces," Kitty said sarcastically. "Why do you even talk to Ambrose, Festus?" the saloon owner asked.

"He ain't as bad as you think. I know he done a heap wrong the last time he was here," Festus said in the man's defence. "I know he got all liquored up and wasn't in his head," the hill man kept explaining, however, neither Doc, Matt nor Kitty were really buying what he was saying. Slowly Festus' voice trailed off into nothing. Festus made a face as an awkward feeling gripped him – despite his faults, Festus liked the old mountain man.

Kitty moved behind the bar and pulled three glass mugs out from underneath and pulled beer into each one, placing one in front of each of the men. "What about you?" Doc asked noting Kitty didn't pour herself a beer. Kitty pulled another glass under the bar and picked up a bottle of brandy, "I need something a little stronger," she said with a sigh.

Matt's eyebrows rose upwards and he took a quick glance over to Doc and Festus who were already tucked into their beer. Matt made a slight face and then join his two friends as Kitty nursed her brandy. All Matt could think about was whether or not Ambrose Ferguson would actually keep his word and not rock the boat.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Matt placed his empty mug down onto the bar, "Well, I might as well get this over with," he said as he pushed off from the bar.

"Do you want me to come with you, Matthew?" Festus asked with his moustache whiskers layered with frothy white foam from his beer.

Matt looked over to Kitty and then back to his deputy, "No, Festus. You finish your beer," he said. Kitty tried to hide her smile.

Doc looked up at the marshal, "Let us know how you make out," the doctor said. "And for heaven sakes don't get into any gun fights!" he grumbled as he continued on with his beer.

Matt once again wore a strange look on his face as he continued to the swing doors of the saloon.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt reached Ma Smalley's boarding house and noticed that the packs that the mule had on its back were now gone – an indication that Ambrose Ferguson found lodging within, he surmised. Matt bit his lower lip and walked to the front door of the building. As usual the lobby was filled with people who were staying at the boarding house - some were chatting and reading or just sleeping in their chairs while others sat at a large communal table and eat whatever was coming out of the kitchen. Everyone in Dodge knew Ma Smalley was a good cook.

The marshal walked further into the room and only a few in the room took notice - his eyes scanned the room for either Ma or Ambrose, whoever was first.

Ma was still busy in the kitchen and looked up through the open door to see Matt looking around the room.

"Marshal?" the aged heavy set woman smiled as she walked toward Matt, while she wiped her hands on his long apron.

Matt tipped his hat, "Ma," he smiled back.

"What can I do for you?" Ma asked as she looked around her boarding house wondering if she'd done something wrong. Her eyes came back to the marshal.

"I'm looking for Ambrose Ferguson," Matt stated. "I see his mule is out front and I understand from Festus he was going to stay here," Matt said as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the door and the mule.

Ma nodded, "He is. Is there anything wrong I should know about?" the boarding house owner asked.

Matt shook his head no, "Not so far," he smiled. "And I'm hoping it stays that way," he added.

"Mr. Ferguson is in room five, just down the hall," Ma pointed toward the hallway.

"Thanks, Ma," Matt again tipped his hat and walked toward the door marked five. Matt stood for a moment outside of the room and then slowly brought his right hand up and rapped lightly with his knuckles on the wooden door.

Ambrose Ferguson was in the process of changing his shirt. He stood looking in the mirror at the marks left by previous bullet wounds. He examined each one, remembering how he got them. The only one he got in Dodge was to his shoulder.

The knock at the door almost startled him and he pulled his shirt closed and slowly walked to the door. "Who's there?" he said through the closed door.

"It's Matt Dillon. I'd like to talk with you, Ambrose," Matt stated.

Ambrose quickly tucked his shirt into his waistband and pulled the door open, "Marshal?" he asked.

"Ambrose," Matt greeted the man as politely as he could. He stood in the hallway with this thumbs hooked over his belt.

Ambrose stepped aside and motioned for Matt to come into his room, "What brings you here?" Ambrose asked as he slowly closed the door.

Matt turned and faced the man, "I was going to ask you the same question," the marshal stated as he squared himself to the mountain man. There was something less hostile about the man.

"I told Festus," Ambrose began, "I'm just looking for a place to retire to," he tried to smile.

"I've never known a mountain man to retire," Matt scoffed. "They usually go off and die the way they lived," he stated as he studied the man before him.

Ferguson turned and walked to the window, "I just got tired of sleeping under the stars. My old bones don't like it either," the said looking back to Matt. "I also told Festus that I promise to be on my best behaviour," Ambrose stated.

Matt looked around the room, "Are you planning to stay here the whole time?" he asked.

Ferguson shrugged, "No. I think I'll find a permanent place sooner than later," he looked at Matt.

Matt didn't know what else to say. Ambrose seemed sincere and willing to keep the piece.

"Matt I learned a valuable lesson the last time I was here. There won't be anymore repeats," Ambrose stated with a shake of his head. "My shoulder still bothers me at night," he said rubbing his left shoulder.

"Maybe you should have Doc look at that," Matt said as he walked to the door.

"I might," Ambrose said as he eyed the marshal. Both men seemed like the were stuck in quicksand and not knowing what to say next.

"I'll see you around then," Matt said as he pulled the door open.

"More than likely," Ambrose smiled weakly as he watched Matt leave his room, closing the door behind him.

Ferguson's shoulders sagged as he slowly lower himself to this bed and laid back with a groan. "In a few months Matt, none of ths will matter," he said as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Matt stood out in front of the boarding house. He slowly looked back over his shoulder and continued to try and analyse what had just happened. In all sincerity, Ambrose Ferguson seemed like a changed man. Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

The marshal stepped down off the worn wooden porch and crossed the street. He was hoping that Doc and Festus were still at the Long Branch. The marshal paused at the swing doors of the saloon and looked back up the street to the boarding house. With a shrug, Matt pushed though the doors and stepped into the establishment.

Kitty nudged Doc on the elbow with her own, "He looks different," she stated.

Doc slowly looked over to the marshal as he wove his way over to the bar and nestled in next to Doc and Kitty. Festus had left earlier to do his rounds.

"So?" Doc cut right to the point.

Matt shrugged, "I really don't have much to say," he said as he passed looks from Doc to Kitty.

"Nothing?" Doc pushed.

"Ambrose Ferguson seems to have slowed down a whole lot," Matt smiled. "And he seems to know it," he looked at Kitty.

"Well that's a relief," she stated. "Ten women couldn't have kept up with him back then!" she smiled weakly.

Doc smiled slightly, "He was a character," he said as he sipped on his second beer.

"Well, he did promise that there would be no repeats of the last time. He's planning on looking for a permanent place later on," Matt stated.

"Good. I hope he settles in nicely," Doc added. "Festus gets a kick out of him," he half laughed, "and as long as Festus has someone else to pester, he'll leave me alone," he smiled and drank from his beer. Kitty shot the doctor a look.

"We'll just have to give him time to adjust," Matt said. "Although, I still have never heard of a mountain man retiring to a town..." he mused.

Both Doc and Kitty looked over to the marshal, "Why can't he?" Doc finally asked.

"I didn't say he couldn't. It just seems strange to me somehow," Matt quipped.

Doc then nodded, "I can see your point," he said as he drew his right hand over his moustache and blinked as he thought.

Matt slowly shook his head, "Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. I'm sure he has his reasons," the marshal stated. "In fact I mentioned to him that maybe he should see you about his shoulder. He said that it was bothering him," Matt said to Doc.

"I'll look at it if he comes to me. I'm not going to seek him out," Doc stated. The doctor was about to say something but then stopped.

"What, Doc?" Kitty noticed the look in the doctor's eyes.

Doc looked over to Kitty, "Nothing," he quickly said and continued to drink his beer. Kitty frowned and looked over to Matt who merely shrugged. Matt knew that trying to get anything out of Doc was worse than pulling teeth. He also knew that when the time came, the doctor would share his thought, if it was something he felt he need to share. The look on Doc's face, however, did leave Matt wondering what his friend was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus had finished his first rounds of the afternoon and began his way back to the jail house at the far end of Front Street. As the deputy strolled along, he'd stop and check out some stores and chat with a few of the town's characters, which always amused the hill man.

Ambrose Ferguson stepped out of the boarding house and scanned the busy street. Of course his eyes locked onto the Long Branch Saloon just down the way and he wet his lips thinking how a drink would go down pretty easy right about now.

Festus spotted Ambrose in from of the boarding house and decided to stop and chat with the old mountain man, "Ambrose?" he called out.

Ferguson looked up the street to see the hill man walking briskly toward him. At first he thought that Festus was going to further enforce what matt had already told him, however, as the deputy approached he could see the grin on the hill man's face. Ferguson's body relaxed, "Festus?" he said as Festus stopped within a few feet of him.

"Get settled in, did ya?" Festus asked.

Ambrose nodded, "This will do for now," he said glancing back at the boarding house.

Festus seemed pleased, "Were you heading somewhere?" he asked the mountain man.

"I was thinking about getting a drink," Ambrose said as his eyes shifted to the Long Branch. "But I'm guessing I'm not welcomed there," the indicated with a quick point in the direction of the saloon.

Festus made a face, "I reckon you're right about that," he sighed. "The Lady Gay is another fine saloon," the deputy offered.

"I don't necessarily care whether it is a fine saloon, just as long as they don't water down their drinks," Ferguson grunted.

Festus twisted his mouth in thought, "Then don't go to the Bull's Head," he stated.

"I remember that dive from my last time in Dodge," Ferguson half laughed.

Festus then thought, "Ifin you wait a minute, I'll see if Miss Kitty will let you get a drink at the Long Branch," the hill man smiled.

"I don't know, Festus. Your boss still seems plenty angry with me, and I suppose rightfully so," Ferguson sighed and scratched his whiskered cheek.

"That was a long time ago. You've changed. You told me so," Festus stated.

Ambrose nodded and bit at his lower lips as he could almost taste the whisky, "Go see what Kitty has to say," he urged the deputy.

Festus nodded and headed off toward the Long Branch. He carefully crossed the busy street and stopped at the swing doors of the saloon. Matt was nowhere in sight, and Doc was still talking to Kitty, but maybe, he thought that would be a good thing. Festus pushed through the doors and quickly stepped down into the room and crossed the floor.

Kitty nudged Doc and he too looked over to see Festus working his way through the busy crowd.

"What's your problem?" Doc asked bluntly.

"It ain't none of yer business," Festus looked at the doctor. Doc's eyebrows arched up to his black felt hat. His eyes moved over to Kitty.

"Miss Kitty. I was jist wondering if I were to be here too, could," Festus began to asked about Ambrose.

"Could Ambrose have a drink in the Long branch?" Kitty finished the question.

Doc stood between Kitty and Festus and he was anxious to see how Kitty was going to reply.

Festus nodded to Kitty.

"He can. And only a few drinks. He will not get any bottles from my saloon," Kitty said firmly. "You will also have to be with him while he is here," Kitty said to the hill man.

Festus nodded in agreement, "I'll tell Ambrose, then," he smiled awkwardly as he walked back to the door to motion for Ambrose to come over to the saloon. Festus paused at the door and looked across the street, however, Ambrose Ferguson was nowhere in sight, "Wall that's the strangest," the deputy said to himself. "Maybe he went back into Ma's," he thought and decided to go back across the street.

Doc and Kitty remained at the bar and watching. Once Festus left, Doc looked over to Kitty who apparently was sharing the same thought. Doc looked Kitty in the eyes once she stopped staring at the swing doors. Her eyes showed confusion, "What on earth was that all about?" Kitty asked the doctor.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Doc said as he picked up his mug of beer and took a long sip.

Festus' walk was filled with purpose as he marched across Front Street and stepped up to the porch where he last saw Ambrose. He looked around the street wondering if Ferguson had wandered off to look in shop windows while he waited. Festus didn't see hide nor hair of the mountain man. Festus' eyes narrowed out of annoyance, "Jist where did you get to now?" he asked himself of Ambrose.

The deputy huffed and walked to the door of the boarding house. Ma was just inside, "Ma," the hill man tipped his hat.

"What is it Festus?" Ma Smalley asked the hill man.

"Have you seen Ambrose Ferguson?" Festus asked as his right eye scrunched up with the question.

Ma thought for a moment, "I saw him about a half an hour ago," she stated.

"Me too," Festus grumbled and looked back out to the street.

"Is he in trouble?" Ma asked. "The marshal was here earlier for him," she added.

Festus looked back at the boarding house owner, "Not that I know of," he said. "I'm sure he just found somewhere else to quench his thirst," Festus sighed.

Ma shrugged and walked away, tending to one of the other people boarding at her place. Festus walked back out to the porch and again scanned the street. He didn't see Ambrose so he decided to give up on the mountain man and go back to the jail house.

By the time Festus got part way down the street, Doc had just left the Lang Branch and scurried over to the deputy, "What happened to Ambrose? He didn't come over for those drinks," the doctor inquired.

Festus made a face at the doctor, "I don't know. He asked about getting a drink at the Long Branch and I went and talked to Kitty. You were there," Festus grumbled as he flapped his hand in the air as id shooing a fly away.

"I know I was there, but where did Ambrose go?" Doc pulled Festus to a stop.

"Wall ifin I knew that, I'd be having a beer with him right now at the Long Branch!" the hill man scowled.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "Do you know where is he now?" the doctor looked around the street.

"I don't know," Festus said flatly. "Maybe he found somewhere else to buy a drink," the hill man scoffed. "My offer maybe wasn't good enough," he said as he began to continue his trip to the jail house.

"I doubt that," Doc said as e followed along. "I bet he has something else on his mind," the doctor stated.

Festus stopped and turned to look Doc in the eyes, "Like what?" he asked with concern.

"Well I don't know. But I still maintain that it is very strange that he would decide to give up an essentially free way of living to live in a town," Doc said. "It just doesn't add up in my mind," he said with a tick of his head.

"Wall he said he's getting old," Festus stated.

"We all are! But you don't see me just up an quitting my way of life!" Doc stated. "I've said this to Mat and I've said it to Kitty, there is just something really strange about Ambrose Ferguson coming to live here," Doc stated firmly as he stopped in his tracks..

Festus also stopped, "Wall, when you figure out what that is, lat me know," Festus huffed and walked away.

Doc felt he hit a nerve with the hill man, but he was also quite certain there was more to Ambrose Ferguson, than what meets the eye. Somehow he wished he could get through to Festus with his concern. Doc drew a deep breath and walked over to his office, leaving Festus to fume.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc reached the top of the staircase and stood on the small wooden landing; he looked down at Front Street and wondered if he was being too hard on Festus and Ambrose. He felt he need to help Kitty and Matt heal their differences with the mountain man, but also understood Festus' attraction to him - practically kin he thought.

Doc opened his office door and pulled his black felt hat from his head and was about to place it on the rack behind the office door. He stood frozen for a second, before he finally closed the door and place his hat on the wooden rack, "Ambrose," he spoke in a tone that was neither friendly or not - perhaps professional.

"Doc," the old mountain man said from the chair next to the doctor's desk.

Doc composed himself as he pulled off his coat and hung it on another rung of the coat rack. Slowly the doctor walked over and squared himself to Ambrose Ferguson. "Ambrose," he said in a kindly way.

"You haven't changed, you old pill pusher," Ambrose smiled.

"You have," Doc stated as he looked down at the mountain man. His eyes narrowed. "Living off the land is pretty hard," he stated.

Ambrose nodded, "It is," he said looking the doctor in the eyes.

"So what brings you to my office?" Doc asked as he leaned against the examination table, opposite from where Ambrose sat.

"You should know," Ambrose said rubbing his hand over his left shoulder, "you dug the bullet out," he stated.

Doc nodded, "And I recall at the time that I figured that it was going to nag you for the rest of your life," the doctor said.

"You did, but I'd like some comfort for a little while," Ambrose said.

Doc ran his right hand across the back of his neck, "The best thing I can do, is to give you a prescription," he stated. "I can't repair that shoulder of your's."

Ambrose half laughed, "I guess then the prescription will have to do."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Doc inquired.

Ambrose shook his head, "Not at the moment," he said as he slowly stood. Doc could see that the years had taken toll on the man and that he was in physical pain. Ambrose arched his back and finally stood tall.

Doc pulled his eyes off the man, "If you can wait a few minutes, I'll get those pills," he said walking to the medical cabinet. Ambrose nodded, "I can wait," he said watching the doctor.

Doc opened the white metal cabinet and poked around some bottles until he found what he was looking for. Doc plucked the bottle out from behind several others and picked up a smaller empty bottle before he closed the cabinet door.

Ferguson didn't take his eyes off the doctor, and Doc could almost feel it.

Doc counted out the pills on a piece of clean paper and once he had the correct amount for the prescription, he formed a small funnel and poured the little pills into the small brown glass bottle. He then wrote the directions for use on the piece of paper and capped the bottle with a small cork.

The doctor turned and faced the mountain man, "You know I should have a look at your shoulder before I give you these pills," he stated.

Ambrose scratched his beard, "Why?" he eyed the doctor suspiciously.

"Just good practice," Doc responded. "Any doctor should look at what he's giving pills out for rather than just going on the patient's word. It's just the way I like to do things. You've came to me for my professional opinion, didn't you?" Doc asked.

Ferguson shifted his weight where he stood, "Just the shoulder," he stated with a scowl on his bearded face.

Doc frowned, "Unless you want me to look at something else," he said.

"No. Just the shoulder," Ambrose snapped.

Doc nodded, "Fine. I'll just look at your shoulder then," he said as he moved away from the examination table and motioned for the mountain man to sit up on the table. Ambrose kept his eyes on the doctor as he slowly walked to the examination table and sat on the edge.

Doc cautiously moved to Ambrose's left side, "I need you to unbutton a few of you shirt buttons so that I can pulled you collar down to have a look," he stated.

With an audible huff, Ferguson slowly unbuttoned his shirt to mid chest and watched Doc's every move.

Doc stepped closer to the mountain man and pulled his shirt down enough to look at his left shoulder. The scar of the old bullet wound was still quite visible; Doc remembered how difficult it was to extract the bullet as he examined the shoulder. He also recalled that the bullet fractured the bone and there were several bone splinters to be removed as well. It wasn't any wonder why Ambrose was still in pain.

The doctor gently felt around the shoulder and as he pulled Ambrose's shirt down a little further, he noticed another wound on the man's upper chest. His eyes lifted to Ambrose who was now glaring at the doctor. Ambrose pushed Doc's hand away from his shoulder and pulled his shirt closed. He and the doctor remain silent and staring at each other.

The mountain man stepped down from the examination table and scooped up the bottle of pills and the slip of paper. Without a word he walked past the doctor, bumping his shoulder as he marched out of Doc's office.

Doc remained looking down at the examination table as he continued to wonder about the other wound and why Ambrose wouldn't let him look him over. Doc ticked his head and then turned to the still open door of his office. He could clearly see that there was something about the wound that Ambrose was trying to hide, but he didn't know what to think about it. He was left wondering whether he should mention the incident to Matt or not; an uneasy feeling swept over the doctor.

Ambrose stood on the boardwalk below the doctor's office. He had stuffed the bottle of pills into his shirt pocket and proceeded to re-button his shirt. He took a quick look up over his shoulder to see whether the doctor was there, and he was glad he wasn't. His temper was riled and he was afraid he might have hit the doctor had the old physician said anything about the bullet wound.

Ferguson walked to the edge of the boardwalk when he spotted Festus walking up the boardwalk on the far side. "Hey, Festus!" Ambrose yelled across the street to get the hill man's attention.

Festus stopped and looked across the street. The deputy wanted to know where the mountain man had gone so he crossed the street, "Where'd you get to?" the hill man asked. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I waited a few minutes and then I saw the doctor's sign. I decided I wanted him to look at my shoulder," Ambrose said rubbing his left shoulder.

Festus' disposition changed, "It's bugging you, is it?" he said looking at Ferguson's shoulder.

"Yeah. Doc gave me some pills," Ambrose stated. "What did Kitty say about the drinks?" Ferguson said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh! She said that is was alright. I have to be there with you, of course," Festus stated with a slight smile.

"Good. I'd like to have a drink," Ambrose smiled and stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the small alleyway toward the Long Branch Saloon. Festus followed the mountain man.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty watched Festus enter the saloon with Ambrose Ferguson at his side. They were in the midst of some talk about living in the wilds of Kansas. Both men stopped at the far end of the bar, closest to the door.

"Would you look after them," Kitty asked Sam as her eyes locked onto Ambrose Ferguson. "I'm going to do some work in my office," she stated with some abhor in her voice.

"Certainly, Miss Kitty," Sam said obliging his boss as he watched her give Ferguson a scornful look before she turned and walk away.

Sam Noonan didn't like the mountain man much either, but he was at least able to control him if he got out of hand. The barkeep walked to the end of the bar, "What can I get you?" he asked Ferguson coldly.

Ambrose looked up at Sam, "A beer," he said in an equally cool tone.

"And you, Festus?" Sam asked.

"I'll have a beer too, Sam," Festus tried to smile.

Sam nodded and walked back to pour the drinks.

"Folks aren't too hospitable around here," Ambrose stated. "Miss Kitty seems petty cold," he looked at Festus.

"Wall you gotta remember, that there were a few folks who weren't happy with you, either," the deputy said. "Miss Kitty might never forgive you fer what you did," he pointed out.

"Oh, hell! That was almost ten years ago," Ambrose huffed.

"You just can't go pawing at a woman's dress like you done!" Festus tried to explain. "Miss Kitty didn't like the way you were mauling her," he grunted.

"I was only funning," Ambrose said shaking his head.

"Wall it didn't come across that way when you glommed onto Miss Kitty the way you did. Even I get right riled thinking about it," Festus stated. "That ain't no way to treat any woman, especially Miss Kitty," he snarled.

Sam came back to the two men and placed their drinks down onto the bar, "That will be twenty cents," he stated while looking at the two men.

Ambrose made a face as he pulled two coins from his pocket and placed them firmly into Sam's opened hand. The barkeep clasped his hand tight around the coins before he walked away.

"That fellow needs an attitude adjustment," Ambrose growled.

"Thar you go again!" Festus stated flapping his right hand in the air. "You jist can't go around looking for trouble. That is," the deputy pointed his index finger at the mountain man, "unless you want Matthew to pitch you out of Dodge on yer ear," he said with a cutting serious tone to his voice and a thumb over his shoulder toward the swing doors of the saloon.

Ambrose mumbled something under his breath and quickly took a long drink from the mug of beer.

Slowly Festus picked up his beer and too a sip. Somehow the enjoyment of the beverage was missing and he surmised that it was due to his company and the most recent conversation.

Ambrose was finished his beer in no time, "I'd like another," he stated and pushed his empty mug across the bar.

Festus shook his head, "I have to do my rounds. We'll have to come back later," he stated before he finished his own beer.

"Festus! I want another beer!" Ferguson said loudly.

"I know you do. But I can't be here with you, so you have to leave," Festus said as he stretched the truth. The real reason Festus wanted to leave the Long Branch was because he felt too many eyes on him with Ambrose Ferguson.

"When's later?" the mountain man asked.

"Later. I'll let you know," Festus said as he walked to the doors. "And Sam knows not to serve yo unless I'm with you," he stated before he stepped out onto the boardwalk. Festus drew a deep breath and quickly released it before he had to find something to do.

Ambrose Ferguson remained in the Long Branch staring at his empty mug. Finally he pushed off, "I'll be back, barkeep," he snorted at Sam.

Sam didn't stray far from the shotgun that was placed under the bar. He nodded as he watched Ferguson walk to the doors and forcefully thrust them open. It mist have seemed impressive to him, but to anyone in the saloon, he looked like an idiot.

Sam released the breath he was holding and relaxed as he watched the mountain man out on the boardwalk. The barkeep returned his attention to other customers as a murmur filled the room about Ambrose's grandiose exit.

Ambrose stood outside of the Long Branch with his balled up hands firmly on his hips. "Won't let me have a drink without Festus, huh!" he said loudly enough that the people who were walking along the boardwalk turned to look at the mountain man.

Ferguson ran his right hand down over is beard and looked around the street. "I'll find that Lady Gay Saloon then," he half laughed and began to walk up Front Street in search of the other establishment.

Doc made his way down to the jail house and opened the door. Matt was busy looking over a handful of mail and looked up at the doctor. "You look like that cat that ate the canary," Matt smiled.

"I'm not sure if it _is_ a canary," Doc said.

Matt's eyebrows knit together, "What?" he then asked.

Doc walked over to the little wood stove and checked the coffee in the blue enamelled pot. It was black and hot, which was good enough for him. The doctor poured himself a half a cup of the steaming liquid and turned to face Matt. The marshal was watching the doctor.

"It's Ambrose Ferguson," Doc stated.

"What about him?" Matt asked as he dropped the mail onto his desk waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.

Doc ticked his head, "Well, I'm still not sure that I can impart the information," the physician said before he sipped at his coffee.

Matt frowned, "Is there something I should know about Ambrose?" he asked.

Doc looked up at the marshal, "Well," he began, "I just don't know if I can say," he snorted knowing Matt wanted to know what was on his mind, however, his ethics were telling him differently.

Matt waited a few more minutes and then finally, "Look Doc. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong!" he said impatiently.

Doc set his cup down and walked over to the small wooden table and took a seat in one of the chairs, "Ambrose was just up in my office," the doctor began. "He wanted something for his shoulder," Doc stated.

"The one I shot?" Matt asked, surmising that it was the injury that Doc was referring to.

Doc nodded, "I offered him some pills, but out of good practice I told him that I should have a look his shoulder. He didn't like the idea at first but I talked him into it," Doc stated.

"So?" Matt watched the doctor.

"I pulled down his shirt near his shoulder and was looking it over when I noticed another bullet wound on his chest. He caught me looking and shoved my hand away while he was trying to hide the wound," Doc looked over to Matt.

Matt walked over to the doctor, "How old of a wound is it?" he asked.

Doc shrugged, "A couple of years I would figure," the doctor stated.

"And he didn't want you to see it?" Matt asked.

Doc shook his head no. "Seems that way," he said. "He pulled his shirt closed and marched right out of the office with the pills in hand," the doctor sighed.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought. "Maybe he's embarrassed about it," he said.

"He might be, but it also struck me that he would be the kind of character who wouldn't care if someone saw a scar. He was adamant that I only look at his shoulder. He was hiding the other scar for whatever reason," Doc said before he drew his right hand across his moustache and ticked his head. "I just got a very strange feeling about it," Doc then said looking up at Matt.

Matt didn't know what to say. He walked to the window and stared out onto the street, "Ambrose Ferguson. The mystery man," Matt sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambrose found the Lady Gay Saloon and found himself partway through a bottle of whiskey when Festus finally found him. "Ambrose?" the deputy said looking down at the mountain man. It was clear to Festus that Ferguson was feeling no pain.

"What?" Ambrose snapped.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink so much," Festus said as he picked up the half full bottle and looked at it before setting it back down next to Ferguson.

"I needed a few drinks," Ambrose slurred.

"Looks like you've had more than a few!" Festus scoffed and sat down next to the mountain man. "How can a feller like you afford this?" he poked at the bottle.

"I struck it rich a few years ago," Ambrose stated as he filled his glass again.

"Gold?" Festus asked.

Ambrose nodded, "Lots of it too!" he chuckled. Then suddenly his face went serious and he stopped laughing, "When I struck it rich, I knew I should think of living in a town. That's when I got my idea," he said slurring slightly.

"Where did you find the gold?" Festus said not knowing whether or not to believe the old mountain man.

"I can't tell you that, Festus!" Ambrose huffed. "I might have to back there sometime to get more gold!" he stated.

"I don't believe you have any gold," Festus sneered and waved his hand showing his disapproval and scepticism.

Ambrose pulled a small bag out from his waistband and dropped it on the table in front of the deputy, "Poke your nose in that. You'll see," Ambrose said.

Festus's eyes narrowed and he carefully opened the small satchel and peered into it. There were gold nuggets the size of peanuts. "Well I'll be," the hill man stated as he poured several of the pieces into the palm of his hand.

"Hey! Put those away! I don't want everybody to see them! It's a secret," Ambrose stated as he snatched the pouch and gold out of Festus' hand. Festus' eyebrows lifted to the sweatband of his tattered hat. The mountain man looked around the room to see if anyone had been watching – his eyes narrow as they shifted back to the deputy, "No one is to know," he growled in a low tone.

Festus made a face and sputtered, "Wall seeing how you got money, how about you buy me a beer this time?"

Ambrose patted Festus hard on the shoulder, just about knocking him off of the chair, "Of course!" he said loudly. "Hey, barkeep! Bring Festus a beer!" he bellowed over to the bar. "There! Now we can have a good time," Ambrose smiled widely. Festus wasn't so sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride stopped at the fire pit that Ambrose had left. Jeremy slid down off his horse and knelt down next to the ring of rocks and held his hand just above the ground. "It's still warm," he said looking up to his friend.

"That old goat can't be too far ahead of us, then," Avery sneered as his eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"I'm going to guess that he is headed for Dodge," Jeremy said as he climbed back up onto his horse. "You know him, if he has money in his pockets it will burn holes through them," Boyd said as he nudged his horse forward.

"Our money," McBride reminded his friend.

"We'll ride until dark and camp outside of Dodge for the night," Boyd stated.

"Then we'll surprise ole Ambrose first thing in the morning!" McBride laughed and followed Boyd along the trail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to six o'clock when Festus finally had his fill of Ambrose Ferguson, "I think you'd better go back to Ma Smalley's and get somethin' to get," the deputy stated as he stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going, Festus?" Ambrose pulled on the hill man's sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"I have a job to do," Festus said pulling his arm free from Ambrose's grip. "And if you don't do as I tell you, I'll take you down to the jail house directly!" the deputy stated.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ambrose said as he quickly stood up from the table and glared at the hill man.

"You know I would," Festus stated as he stepped closer to the mountain man.

Ambrose snorted, "Some friend you are!" he said as he grabbed the bottle with the remainder of the whiskey.

"Ma won't let you in the door with that," Festus said.

Ambrose frowned, "There sure are a lot of rules in Dodge," he said as he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank down the last of the alcohol in one gulp; some spilling down his beard and shirt.

Festus shook his head and pulled the empty bottle out of the mountain man's hand before the old man decided to use it as a weapon. "Git a move on," he said as he placed the bottle on the table and turned Ambrose to the door.

The mountain man moved slowly; the alcohol was taking hold of him as he walked to the door, "Come to think of it," he slurred, "I am hungry," he then laughed as he pushed through the door and out onto the street.

Festus took Ambrose by the arm and lead him down the street and then over to the boarding house. "Once you eat, you better get some shuteye," Festus waged his finger in Ambrose's face.

The mountain man tried to grab the deputy's finger, but it looked more like he was trying to catch a fly and not being too successful.

"Git in side," Festus moved Ambrose to the door. "And don't let me see you until tomorrow!" he cautioned the mountain man.

"Some friend you are," Ferguson said again as he moved slowly into the boarding house. Festus stood watching the old man for a moment before he left for the jail house.

Matt was walking up the boardwalk on the opposite side of Front Street when he saw Festus, "Festus!" the marshal shouted out.

Festus stopped and then crossed the street; "Matthew?" the hill man looked somewhat sheepish.

"I've been looking all over for you," Matt stated.

"I've been with Ambrose," the deputy thumbed over his shoulder.

Matt frowned, "I see that," he quipped noting the smell of beer on the deputy's breath.

"What were you looking for me fer?" Festus smiled weakly.

"Well, you do have a job to do," Matt reminded Festus. Festus looked down at his boot and nodded before he looked back up to his boss, "I figured that if Ambrose felt like he fit in a little more he wouldn't be such a problem," the deputy explained.

Matt agreed, "I know. But Kitty and Sam told me that he stormed out of the Long Branch after you left. I can't have you looking out for him every hour of every day. Ambrose has to learn to fit in by himself," Matt stated. "Maybe if he started with some new clothes and a shave," Matt suggested.

Festus clicked his fingers, "That's a really good idea, Matthew!" he smiled. "And he's got the money for it!"

Matt studied Festus for a moment, "He does?" he asked.

Festus nodded, "He struck it rich but wouldn't tell me where," he said. "He doesn't want anyone to know though," Festus added in a hushed tone.

"Huh," Matt grunted and continued to think about what Festus just told him and what Doc had mentioned earlier.

"Is there something wrong, Matthew?" the hill man asked noting the look on Matt's face.

"I don't know, Festus," Matt said. "I just wish I knew more about Ambrose," he said. "He's becoming quite the character," Matt stated as he walked away. Festus looked back to the boarding house and began to wonder what Matt meant by his statement as he always saw Ambrose Ferguson as a character.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride didn't get as far along as they had hoped to. They decided that they would set up their camp about ten miles outside of Dodge, which would give them plenty of time to plot out their meeting with Ambrose Ferguson.

Both men worked quietly as they gathered wood and built a small fire. Once the fire was going, Jeremy looked over to Avery who was busy opening a can of beans with the jack opener, "I'll be glad not to have to eat those again tomorrow," Boyd snorted.

"It was the quickest and easiest thing to pack and I noticed that you didn't think of anything but those corn dodgers of yours," McBride shot back.

"Well there is a lot more you can do with corn dodgers than you can with a pot full of beans," Boyd said as he placed another piece of wood on the fire.

"Alright. Go ahead and make something with them then," McBride laughed. "I want to see what kind of cook you really are," he said placing the small pot next to the fire.

"We don't have enough corn dodgers to do much with," Boyd said sheepishly with a weary smile on his face.

"Beans it is then," McBride smiled and stirred the beans in the pot.

The men continued to joke about the corn dodgers for the rest of the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus waited outside of the boarding house for Ambrose. It wasn't long before the old mountain man appeared on the boardwalk, with a piece of jam covered toast in his hand, "Festus, what the heck are you going? Checking up on me, I bet," Ambrose grumbled as he chewed on the bread.

"I ain't checkin' up on you," Festus huffed. "In fact, Matthew had a really good idea about how you can fit in better around Dodge," the hill man looked Ferguson in the eyes.

"A suggestion from Dillon? That will be a hum-dinger," Ferguson scoffed.

Festus made a face, "Wall do ya want to fit in or not!" the hill man asked.

Ambrose rolled his eyes and then looked at Festus, "What is it," he said finishing the toast.

"Matthew said that maybe ifin' you got some new duds and a shave, people would take to you more," the deputy said.

Ambrose scratched his cheek through his thick beard, "Hum," he grunted. "Do you think it will work?" Ferguson asked.

Festus shrugged, "Thar ain't no harm in trying," he stated as his eyebrows rose upwards.

"Well, it sure has been a spell since I've seen my face," Ambrose said looking down to his crumb covered beard. He then looked up at Festus, "Does Jonas still own the general store?"

Festus nodded, "Next to the Long Branch," he smiled.

"Good. I'll get a shave, have a bath and see him about some new duds," Ferguson said as he arched his back and smiled. "I'm almost looking forward to it," he laughed.

Festus nodded and noticed the slight odour that was associated with body odour and leather clothing, "I think most of Dodge is too," he said under his breath. Ambrose didn't hear him – luckily.

"Where's the barber in town?" Ambrose asked gruffly.

"Up the street a bit," Festus motioned with this hand.

"I'll be back for my bath," the mountain man stated as he began his journey toward Clamper's Barber Shop.

"That'll keep Mister Clamper busy for a few hours," Festus snorted and shook his head. The hill man had a coy smile on his face as he realized he actually talked Ambrose into getting cleaned up. With his chest out and head high, Festus strolled back down front Street toward the Long Branch Saloon.

Doc had just crossed the alley and stepped up onto the boardwalk, also heading to the saloon. The physician took a double take at the sight heading in his direction. Doc paused out side of the saloon. He drew his hand across his moustache as he continued to watch Festus stroll down the boardwalk toward him. The hill man was humming a tune of some sort.

The doctor's eyes narrow as he looked at Festus who looked like he had just won some money, "What are you so happy about? You are strutting down the street like a cocky rooster!" the doctor stated.

Festus stopped dead in his tracks, "You always have a way of ruinin' my mood!" Festus squawked.

"What mood? You look insane!" Doc said.

Festus stepped closer to the physical, "There you go again!" he said while wagging his right index finger at the doctor. "It so happens, smarty britches, that because of me, Ambrose is gonna get himself all spit and polished!" the hill man stated as he took credit for Matt's suggestion.

Doc snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it!" he said again wiping his hand over his moustache as he turned to the doors of the Long Branch.

"You go on and have fun. I'll bring Ambrose over here to see you once he'd done," Festus stated.

Doc shot a look over to the deputy, "I hope that with this make over, his personality changes too. Kitty was madder than a wet hen with him the other day," the doctor stated.

"I know. I had words with him afterward and then Matthew had words with me," the deputy sighed.

Doc made a face, "Well, if you can preform this miracle, a little chastising will have paid off, in my opnion," the doctor smirked.

"Oh, go ahead and have yer laughs," Festus sputtered. "I'm going back to the jail house and have myself a cup of coffee, and don't look fer any invites," the deputy said as he pushed passed the doctor.

Doc's eyebrows lifted and then he snickered to himself before he pushed through the swing doors and into the Long Branch Saloon.

Kitty Russell looked bemused as she leaned onto the long wooden bar, "What was that all about?" she smiled.

Doc shook his head and stopped next to the saloon owner, "Oh, Festus was trying to tell me he convinced Ambrose Ferguson to clean up his act," the doctor amused himself.

"So?" Kitty asked. "He could use it," she said.

"Well I know that. But Ambrose Ferguson in anything but those buckskins and plaid shirts - that will be the day!" Doc scoffed and patted the top of the bar with the palm of his right hand.

Kitty shook her head, "You are incorrigible!" she said as she playfully swatted the doctor across the shoulder.

"I'm only saying!" Doc said in self defence.

"We'll just have to wait and see, then," Kitty winked although she wasn't certain that she ever wanted to see Ambrose Ferguson ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

After Ambrose got a shave and hair cut, he strolled down Front Street toward Jonas' general store. He paused at the swing doors of the Long Branch and poked his nose over the doors and looked around the room. There wasn't much happening, other than the doctor and Kitty chatting while sitting at a table at the back of the room. Ferguson pulled himself from the door and continued to the store.

Doc shook his head as he told Kitty about Festus' plan, "You can change the look of a man, but can you really change him?" the doctor asked rhetorically.

Kitty's right eyebrow lifted as she pondered the question. "Well, if anything, he'll at least smell better," she said in reference to Ambrose. Doc couldn't argue with that fact.

Ambrose stepped down into the general store and poked around at the clothing that was neatly folded on the table near the side wall. Wilbur Jonas looked up from the order form he was filling out for the customer he was dealing with, "I'll be with you in a few minutes," he said.

Ambrose shrugged. He didn't care how long Jonas was for he was admiring some of the blue denim trousers on the shelf. He picked up a pair and let the legs unfurl as he held them to his waist - perhaps he thought they were the correct size. The then moved over to where the shirts were hanging and a burgundy coloured one caught his eye. Ambrose held it up and looked at it, studying the front; he nodded and draped the garment over his arm as he moved over to the rack of hats.

Jonas had finished with the other customer's order and moved out from behind the service counter, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Ambrose turned and looked at the store owner, "I'd like to buy these," he thrust the jeans and shirt into Jonas' hands.

Jonas' eyes narrowed, "Do I know you?" he asked. The man's voice was vaguely familiar, but not his face.

"Maybe," Ambrose said.

Jonas placed the shirt and trousers onto the service counter and continued to watch the man as he studied the various types of hats that the store owner carried in his shop. "You seem familiar to me," Jonas finally spoke.

"I've been through Dodge on occasion," Ambrose said. "Your marshal shot me the last time I was here," he snorted.

Jonas' eyes narrowed in thought before his eyebrows shot upwards, "Ambrose Ferguson! I heard you were back in Dodge," Jonas' eyebrows slowly knitted together.

"Word travels fast here," Ferguson stated as he tossed a hat toward the store owner, "I'll take that too," he said as Jonas juggled the hat in his arms.

"And how are you going to pay for all of this?" Jonas asked with an edge of annoyance to his question. He placed his hand firmly on his hip as he continued to watch Ferguson paw through the merchandise, while still holding the hat in the other.

"Don't worry, Jonas. I have real money this time," Ferguson snapped back.

Jonas wasn't one hundred percent sure whether to believe the mountain man or not. He dropped the hat on the counter before he walked back behind the service counter and began to write down the items that Ambrose has selected, so far.

Next the mountain man walked across the floor to where Jonas kept the boots on the back wall, "I'd like to look at them," he pointed out a pair of black chisel toed boots.

Jonas place his pencil behind his right ear and walked to the boots, "These ones?" he asked. Ambrose nodded. With a slight sigh, Jonas pulled the boots off the shelf and handed them to Ferguson, who glared at the store owner, "I could take my business somewhere else," he stated firmly.

Jonas frowned at the comment, "You can have whatever you want, just as long as you pay for it this time," he stated.

"I told you I have money," Ambrose growled again.

"Those are a size ten," Jonas pointed out.

Ambrose held the sole of the new boot to the sole of this old one, "Looks about right," he said and handed them back to Jonas. "What do I owe?" the then asked.

Jonas added the boots to the pile on the service counter and finished tallying up the bill, "That will be twenty three dollars and fifty cents," Jonas said looking up at the mountain man. Ambrose pulled a pocket book out from under his shirt at the front and counted out thirty dollars, "Hang on to the rest. I might be back for more," the said as he thrust the money into Jonas' hand. Ambrose them scooped up the items and left the store.

Jonas didn't leave the spot he was standing – he looked down at the money in his hand and with a shrug he placed the amount that Ambrose Ferguson owed into the drawer and the remainder he slipped into an envelope adding Ferguson's name across the front.

Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride stepped down into the store, "Good day," Boyd smiled as he walked closer to the service counter.

"Good morning," Jonas smiled. "What can I help you with?" he said looking around the store.

"You might be able too," Jeremy said as he leaned onto the service counter.

Jonas smiled weakly as something about the two men caused an uneasy feeling to sweep over the store owner. "Yes," he said.

"Who was that fellow that just left here," Jeremy asked in a clear low voice. Avery was now next to his friend and staring at the store owner.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Jonas asked as his eyes darted back and forth between the two men.

"He might be. We've been looking for him for a spell," Avery added.

Jonas slowly pushed the envelope with Ambrose's name on it under the receipt book, "I don't know who he was," Jonas said nervously. "We get a lot of transient people through these parts," he smiled.

"You seem a might jumpy," Avery stated as he moved to the side of the service counter. "Are you sure you don't know who he was?" he asked as he continued to move closer to Wilbur Jonas.

Jonas backed away shaking his head no, "I don't know what you are talking about," he stammered while hoping someone, anyone would enter the store. Avery kept coming until Jonas backed himself into a shelf. The cowboy stood inches away from the store owner and slowly pulled a knife from the sheath at his belt. He looked down at the sharp tool before he lifted it to show the store owner, "Does this help your memory?" he said waving in front of Jonas' face.

Jonas gulped and said nothing. He slammed his eyes shut, "I told you what I know," he whispered.

Matt happened to be passing the store and saw the sun reflecting off the knife blade. The marshal pulled his gun and quickly stepped through the store door, "Drop it!" he ordered.

Avery McBride slowly backed away from the store owner and dropped his knife onto the floor. Jeremy Boyd turned and faced the marshal, "Just a little misunderstanding," he smiled.

Jonas released the breath he was holding, "They wanted to know who my last customer was," the store owner said abruptly.

"Who was it?" Matt asked.

"I can't say," Jonas stated.

"Why do you want to know?" Matt continued to hold his gun on Boyd.

"We think he's an old friend of ours and we need to see him to settle up some affairs," Boyd said calmly.

"Get out of here," Matt ordered. "If I see you in here or anywhere near Jonas again, I'll lock you away," the marshal growled. "And you can pick up your knife at the jail house later," he added.

Both men slowly stepped past the marshal and out onto the street, "I sware that was Ambrose," McBride growled. Boyd nodded, "Me too," he said as his eyes scanned the street for Ferguson.

Matt watched the men for a second and then quickly walked over to Jonas, "Are you all right?"

Jonas nodded yes, "I think they mean Ambrose Ferguson," he whispered. "He was the one who just left here, but they may not recognize him without his beard," Jonas stated.

Matt turned and looked out onto the street, "I knew trouble was going to follow Ferguson," he seethed.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt had finished talking to Wilbur Jonas about the two men in his store and he stood out on the boardwalk scanning the street for Ambrose Ferguson. Whatever the men were after, Ambrose must be in possession of or know the whereabouts of whatever it was. The marshal decided to try the Long Branch first and set off toward the saloon with a determined walk.

Matt pushed through the swing doors and saw Doc and Kitty at their table near the back of the room. He quickly looked around for Ambrose, however, he was nowhere in sigh; Matt then walked toward his friends.

"Uh, oh," Kitty said noting the look on Matt's face; she nudged Doc on the elbow with her own and pointed nonchalantly toward Matt.

Doc looked up and over his shoulder wondering what Kitty was looking at, and then he saw Matt's face, "I wonder what that is all about," the doctor said.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Kitty replied as Matt approached the table and stopped. "That's quite the look, cowboy," she stated with a hint of humour in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes.

Matt wasn't amused, "Have either of you seen Ambrose?" Matt asked abruptly.

Kitty and Doc shook their heads no, "Festus told me that he was going to get himself cleaned up," Doc added with a wave of his hand.

"What's wrong, Matt," Kitty then asked with concern.

Matt frowned, "Two men just roughed up Jonas who had just sold some things to Ferguson. They wanted to know who just left his store," Matt began to explain. "They must have seen Ambrose leave Jonas' but weren't certain that it was him, if he has clean himself up," he went on. "They were trying to get Jonas to tell them who it was, but he didn't," the marshal stated with a sigh.

Doc shifted and looked like he was getting ready to get up, "Is Jonas all right?" he asked.

Matt nodded yes, "He's a little shaken, but he's fine," Matt said. Doc relaxed slightly.

"That did the men want with Ambrose?" Doc then asked.

"I'm not sure, but from what Jonas said they had something to settle. There is bound to be trouble," Matt growled and turned to the door, "If you see Festus let him know. We need to find Ambrose before those two men do," he said before he left the saloon. His next stop was Ma Smalley's boarding house.

Matt entered the boarding house and spotted Ma in the doorway to the kitchen. She was busy turning out loaves of freshly baked bread. The marshal walked over to the kitchen door and rapped lightly on the door jamb.

Ma looked over her shoulder and once she realized that it was Matt she placed the pan down onto the counter top, "Marshal! And what can I do for you today?" she smiled and turned to face him.

Matt stepped forward and in a low voice asked, "Is Ambrose Ferguson in his room?"

Ma thought a moment, "He was going to have a bath and then returned to his room, why?" she asked.

"How many other people know him here?" Matt asked as he looked around the room of people.

"Hardly anyone," Ma offered. "Is there something wrong?" she whispered.

"There could be. If anyone, other than Festus or me comes looking for him, turn them away and get me at once," Matt stated. Ma nodded as she watched Matt walk down the hall to Ferguson's room.

Matt looked out to the main room to see if anyone was watching him. He was satisfied no one was so he lightly knocked on the wooden door to Ambrose's room, "Ambrose?" he asked through the door. He waited and leaned into the door wondering if anyone was in the room. He brought his hand up again and was ready to knock on the door when he heard someone cough from within the room. "Ambrose?" Matt asked again, trying not to raise suspicion from the people boarding at the house.

Ambrose finished buttoning up his shirt and tucked it into his waistband. He walked to the door, "Who is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Matt Dillon. I need to talk to you. Now," the marshal stated.

Ambrose pursed his lips and reluctantly opened the door, "What did I do now?" he asked the marshal.

Matt didn't recognize Ambrose as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked the old mountain man up and down from head to toe and almost forgot why he came to see him; the transformation was almost unbelievable.

Matt quickly remembered why he came to pay Ambrose a visit, "Jonas was roughed up by two men who were trying to figure out who the man he was just servicing. He didn't give them your name, but they said that they want to settle something with and old friend and they were certain that it was you," Matt stated. "I don't take lightly the fact that my town and my friends get hurt because of someone else's actions," he said looking Ambrose in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ferguson said and turned away from Matt. "I've told you I have come to live out the last of my life, in peace. I'm retired now and no longer a man of the woods," the old mountain man stated. "Why would I ruin that?" he said turning back to Matt.

"I doubt that you would," Matt grunted, "but I do know that two men are likely in Dodge looking for you and I want to know why," he said firmly.

Ambrose picked up his new hat. "Well, I'm sorry about Jonas," the mountain man said as he tried to get to the door but Matt stopped him by grabbing his upper arm, "Who are those men and what do they want?" the marshal asked.

"It isn't any of your business," Ferguson stated and tried to break free of Matt grip.

"Anything affecting my friends and my town _is_ my business," Matt growled.

Ambrose looked down at Matt's hand, "I'll tell you when I'm ready. In the meant time, I'd like to get something to drink," he said as he finally pulled free of Matt's hand.

"I can't protect you from some thing I don't know about," Matt stated.

"I know that. How do you think I've lived so long?" Ambrose asked. "Stop worrying about me," he smiled and left his room.

Matt stood speechless. Clearly he needed to take another approach to Ambrose Ferguson. He frowned at the thought of having the old mountain man watched around the clock. With a huff, Matt left Ferguson's room in search of Festus Haggen and Newly O'Brien.


	12. Chapter 12

Ambrose Ferguson stepped down off the porch of the boarding house. He cautiously scanned the street with this eyes looking for Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride – he could believe that they had the nerve to track him down in Dodge, "If you want to play it that way boys, we'll dance, alright," the old mountain man growled to himself.

Ambrose looked down at his new clothes and smiled. He then drew his hand across his cleanly shaven face; it was now time to show off his new look. The first place he had in mind, of course was the Long Branch Saloon.

Ferguson walked across Front Street while keeping an eye out for the two men. Thankfully he didn't see them. Ambrose reached the front door of the saloon and re adjusted his hat. Full of confidence, Ambrose pushed through the doors and stepped into the establishment.

Kitty and Doc looked up from their table, "it can't be," Kitty said in a low tone.

Doc's eyes narrowed as he studied the man, "I think it is," he said with a quick swipe of his right hand across his moustache.

Ambrose was cocky enough to even walk to the bar and order a drink. Sam paused for a moment looking at the mountain man, "You know, Ambrose, I'm not to serve you a drink without Festus," the barkeep said.

By now, Doc had walked over and stood next to Ferguson, "I'm here, Sam. I can watch him," he said.

"Sure, Doc," the barkeep nodded and began to pour Ambrose a drink.

"That's mighty neighbourly, Doc," Ambrose said. "But why?" he asked suspiciously.

Sam placed the drink down in front of Ambrose.

Doc ticked his head, "No reason, really," he said as eyed the mountain man. There was just something very secretive about him and perhaps with the arrival of the two men that roughed Jonas up, some of that might come to light. "How are those pills working," the doctor asked changing the subject.

Ferguson shrugged as he drank the beer. He then placed the mug down onto the bar, "I suppose they are working," he said. My shoulder doesn't bother me as much," he said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Doc said with a slight smile. "I'd be a terrible doctor if the medicine I hand out doesn't work properly," he scoffed.

Ambrose was just about to say something about Doc's surgical skills but decided not to or he might not get another drink.

Doc looked the mountain man over, "You clean up pretty well," he stated.

"I was getting tired of the old leather trousers. Festus said I would fit in better if I cleaned myself up," Ferguson said as he took another sip of beer.

Doc ran his fingers over the top of his right ear, "For once, Festus was right," he smirked.

Ambrose liked the hill man so he didn't comment on the doctor's statement, instead he continued on with his beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt located Festus at the jail house and filled him in on what happened to Jonas.

"I can't figure why anyone would want Ambrose, unless they are after his money," Festus stated.

Matt nodded, "I thought that too, but Ambrose wouldn't even acknowledge those men when I was talking to him. In fact he got defensive about it," matt said shaking his head. "I'm afraid if I can't get Ambrose to tell me what is going on between them, I won't be able to help him," Matt stated.

"Or the other way around," Festus said.

Matt agreed, "Yeah. I thought of that too," he said.

"Wall ifin' you like, I can jaw with ole Ambrose to see if can get him to tall me," the hill man said. "Us hill folks have away of getting one another to talk," he smiled.

"I don't doubt that," Matt smirked. "I you wouldn't mind, but be careful. I don't want Ambrose to get angry with you. You are the only connection we have and I don't want anyone to go through what we did, again," he added.

Festus understood the fragility of the situation, "I'll give er a try," he aid and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Festus," Matt said to the hill man as he left the jail house.

"Now I jist have to find him!" the deputy stated.

Matt thumbed over his shoulder, "Try the Long Branch. I saw him heading in that direction," the marshal stated.

Festus gave a quick nod and was off to find Ambrose Ferguson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride sat in the back corner of the Bull's Head Saloon. They were nursing a bottle of whiskey, "I swear on my mother's grave that was Ambrose," McBride growled.

"He sure changed since the last time I saw the old coot," Boyd snorted as he poured himself another glass of alcohol.

"I bet he's trying to hide from us," McBride laughed.

"He can try, but we'll find him," Boyd aid with a bone cold tone in his voice. "He's not gonna get away with what he did," he stated firmly.

"We're going to have to be careful. That marshal seems to be on the ball," McBride added. "We're going to have to prove to him that Ambrose is in the wrong," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Somehow we're going to have to convince him that it was Ambrose that stole our claim and not the other way around. If that old coot starts spreading word that we tried to take it from him, we're doomed," Boyd looked up at his friend.

Avery rubbed his upper right leg, "I think shooting two fellows and leaving them to die, is a pretty good reason to believe us," he smiled.

Jeremy nodded, "It is. But he's going to say the same about us. I still can't believe he lived after we shot him three times," he snorted.

"I guess then we'd better shut him up after we get the gold," McBride said in a hushed voice as he leaned forward, looking Jeremy in the eyes.

"It will be a case of his word against ours," Avery said in a hushed voice.

"And ours against his," Jeremy added before he picked up his drink and quaffed it back.

The mood at the table turned as both men had to make their case against Ambrose Ferguson as tight as a drum. Boyd and McBride continued on with their discussion and the bottle of whiskey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed, Festus did find Ambrose at the Long Branch and he'd never seen a more relieved look on Doc's face, "Festus!" the doctor smiled. "I have to go now," he said as he slid past the hill man and placed a dollar in his palm, "You and Ambrose can have a drink on me," he said patting Festus on the shoulder before he scurried off.

Kitty had watched the doctor labour with conversation for the last half hour and when she saw him make a run for it; she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Festus made a face at both Doc and Kitty.

"Never mind them, Festus. I'm glad Doc left. He was a bore to talk to," Ambrose stated.

Festus tried to smile, "Wall I guess you don't have much in common," he reasoned.

Ambrose's eyes shifted over to the hill man, "I know why you are here," he stated.

The comment caught Festus off guard, "You do?" he said as his eyebrows slowly rose up to his hatband.

"The marshal sent you, didn't he?" the mountain man asked as he finished off the beer.

"No really," Festus said. "But now that I'm here, can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Ambrose leaned onto the bar and looked at the deputy, "You can, but you won't get me to talk," he said. "My past is my past," he said.

Festus nodded, "Sure, Ambrose," the hill man said as he motioned to Sam for two beers. "Let's go sit over there," Festus pointed to a table near the stairs.

"Sure. I'm tired of standing, anyway," the mountain man said. Sam Noonan followed the two men over to the table and placed the beers down. The sage barkeep knew Festus was looking for more than beer and quick chat with the mountain man.


	13. Chapter 13

While taking his time sipping his beer, Ambrose's eyes didn't wander far from the deputy who sat next to him. He could tell by the fidgety way Festus played with this beer mug that the hill man had something on his mind. Every now and again Festus would look up at Ambrose with questions on his lips, but he couldn't bring himself to asking them, at least not yet.

Ambrose had finished his second beer, and Festus was only part way through his, "Are you going to have another one?" the mountain man asked. "You sure are taking you time with that one," he poked his right index finger at the mug in front of the deputy.

"I might," Festus said defensively. "Get yerself another," he added, "Doc's paying fer them," he said.

Ferguson motioned to Sam over at the bar for another beer, and Sam nodded.

Festus quickly changed the subject, "I see you got yer shave and new duds!" he smiled with approval of Ambrose's new look.

"I haven't seen my lower face in twenty years," Ferguson half chuckled.

"I shave every now and then," Festus said noting his own scruffy beard. "Just can't find the time, mostly," he offered as an excuse.

"A man lives his life the way he wants, I suppose," Ambrose said.

Sam stopped at the table and placed the beer in front of Ambrose, "Festus, are you having another beer?" he asked.

The deputy looked up at the barkeep; "Sure," he nodded and quickly downed the remaining beer in his glass. Sam took the empty mugs and walked back to the bar.

Ambrose leaned onto the table with his arms folded in front of him, "What is it, Festus?" he finally asked.

Festus squirmed awkwardly in his chair and looked down at this hands, "Wall," the began, "it has to do with them fellers that roughed up Mister Jonas over at the general store this morning," he said.

Ambrose said nothing, yet he remained watching the hill man.

Sam returned to the table and placed the beers down. Festus slid twenty cents across the table, which the barkeep picked up. Sam watched the two men, and he could tell that Festus was bursting at the seams with something. Slowly Sam walked back to the bar, picking up other empty glasses from other tables along the way.

Festus quickly took a long swig from his beer and then drew his ragged sleeve across his lips to wipe away the white froth, which was stuck to his moustache. His hazel eyes shifted over to the mountain man, "Matthew is worried that something is gonna happen between them fellers and you," he blurted out.

Ambrose nodded, "He told me that," Ferguson stated. "I also told your marshal friend that is was none of his business," he said firmly.

Festus nodded, "I can see that, but ifin there's shootin' and people getting roughed up, it becomes Matthew's and my business, dontcha see?" the deputy tried to reason with Ambrose.

"I can see that, but it still ain't anyone's business but mine. If those two mangy rats want to start something, they will be the ones that pay for it," Ferguson stated rather loudly, while thrusting his right thumb into his chest.

Sam and Kitty looked over to the table from the bar, "I wonder what that was about," Kitty said.

"I don't know, but Festus doesn't look comfortable," Sam noted.

"Maybe I should get Matt," Kitty said looking over to Sam.

The barkeep paused in thought, "I think Festus came here looking for Ambrose for some reason, so I wouldn't do that yet," he spoke calmly. "I'll keep my eyes on them," he reassured Kitty who nodded thanking her friend.

Festus was getting more and more frustrated; "If you came here to live peaceful like, you sure are making it hard on yerself!" he huffed.

Ambrose thought a moment about what the hill man said, "You're right, Festus," he said picking up his mug of beer and taking a long draw from it. "The problem is, those fellows are after my gold," he finally said.

"Wall, foot! Why didn't you tell Matthew that?" the deputy's eyebrows shot upwards.

"I can't," Ambrose stated.

"Why not?" Festus' facial expression changed and he got curious. The hill man's right eye scrunched up as he looked at the mountain man.

"There's a reason," Ferguson stated. "I'll get around to that some other time," he said drinking back his beer.

Festus stared at the man, "You better tell Matthew sooner than later," he warned with a wag of his right index finger.

Ambrose frowned at the hill man, "You don't tell me what to do," he snapped. "I said I'll get around to it when I feel like it. And that isn't right now," Ferguson stated.

"Wall it might be too late. Matthew and I'll probably find you somewhere with your boot toes pointing into the air!" Festus countered.

"It's your job to see that doesn't happen," Ambrose said as he stood up. "I've had enough of you for now," he growled as he left the table.

Festus made a face and stood up to follow the mountain man, "Ambrose, you'd better talk to Matthew, you hear me!" he said as he marched to the door of the saloon after Ambrose.

Both Kitty and Sam watched, "Now I wonder what _that_ was about," Sam said. Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know and I don't want to," she stated before continuing on with what she was working on. Sam ticked his head and smiled to himself.

Ambrose Ferguson stormed across the street to the boarding house.

Festus stood on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch, "Fine, have it yer way, you old scutter!" he muttered to himself as he watched Ambrose enter the boarding house. Out of frustration, Festus stomped his foot down onto the wooden platform. His actions caused a few people to stop and look, but once Festus glared at them they quickly went of their way.

The deputy thought for sure he would get Ambrose to tell him about the two men, but he was wrong. The only information he managed to get out of the old mountain man was that he thought that the two men followed him to Dodge to steal his gold, and that was the only thing that Festus was going to be able to tell Matt – at least it was something.

Matt was sitting at his desk, hunched over writing a report, when Festus burst through the door. The hill man was still sputtering, "Danged old fool," he grumbled.

Matt looked up from this desk, "I see you had success in talking with Ambrose," he said sarcastically.

"That can't be farther from the truth, Matthew," the deputy said as he plunked himself down on one of the chairs at the small wooden table.

"Oh?" Matt was curious.

Festus looked over to Matt, "The only thag that old goat would tell me is that he thinks them to rats what roughed up Jonas have come to Dodge to steal his gold," he stated while poking his finger firmly onto the table top.

Matt made a face, "To steal his gold?" That doesn't make sense. How do they know he's got gold?" he asked.

Festus shrugged, "I asked him and he wouldn't tell me anymore," he sighed.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "Well, maybe I should find these two men and ask them," he said as he stood up from his chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt wandered to several saloons thinking that he's find the two men. The seemed well enough off to mingle with a slightly higher class, but he was over surprised to find them at the Bull's Head Saloon and at the back of the room.

The marshal tried not to make himself noticed, and looked like he was just surveying the saloon as usual. Bull, the owner, shrugged him off and paid him no attention as the marshal looked around the room.

Avery McBride gently kicked Jeremy Boyd on the boot under the table, "Look over there," he whispered.

Boyd cautiously looked up and tried not to make eye contact with the U.S. marshal. He looked back down to his drink, "Is he coming this way?" he asked in a hushed voice.

McBride took a quick look out from under his hat, "Looks like it," he whispered.

"Just act like nothing is happening and we're all sorry for what happened this morning," Boyd said.

"He won't buy that," McBride stated.

"He's going to have too," Boyd warned.

Matt wove his way through the crowd, while keeping his eyes on the two men. Eyes were also on Matt as he finally stopped at the table, "I need to talk to you two," he stated as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Avery McBride slowly looked up, as did Jeremy Boyd, "What about?" McBride asked.

"I want to know why you came to Dodge," Matt said.

"To get some supplies, have a little fun," Boyd lifted his glass and wiggled it at the marshal, "and to look up an old friend," Boyd smiled.

"You didn't look like you were too friendly with this friend this morning when you accosted Jonas this morning in his store," Matt growled.

"Oh, that," Boyd chuckled. "That was all a misunderstanding. We thought we saw someone else," he shrugged.

"I happen to take things like personally," Matt said. "This is my town and the protection of the people in it is my business," he said firmly.

"I can understand that," McBride nodded. "We'll apologise to the store owner first thing tomorrow morning," he smiled.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Matt further asked.

"Now, marshal, I don't think we need to be telling you that," Boyd said as he shifted in his chair.

Matt paused, "I have reason to believe you are here to take someone's money," the marshal said in a low tone. "If I find that you are harassing anyone, you'll soon find yourselves behind the bars in my jail," he thumbed over his shoulder.

"Now why on earth would you think that?" McBride asked as his eyes shifted from Jeremy to the marshal.

"I heard it from my deputy," Matt answered.

"Well, I think your deputy might have his facts wrong," Boyd laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, huh," Matt nodded as he was not convinced at all.

Boyd tried another tactic, "Suppose we were here to get some money. And suppose it is ours to begin with?" he stated.

"Then I suppose that would be different, but unless you and this other person starts to talk, I have a feeling there's going to be trouble," Matt said.

"And you'd take offence to that, I bet," McBride said as he deliberately rubbed his leg.

Matt's eyes narrow and McBride's actions didn't go unnoticed, "You know I would," the marshal said in a low voice.

McBride nodded, "Don't fret yourself, marshal. We'll soon leave your precious town," he growled back.

Matt was about to leave, "What wrong with your leg?" he asked fishing for more of the puzzle.

"I was shot a few years back. So was Boyd, here," McBride stated. "Left to die, the two of us," he continued as he rocked his thumb back and forth between Jeremy and him.

"And the person that did this is the one you are looking for now, I bet," Matt said quickly placing some of the puzzle pieces together.

"The one and the same," Boyd looked up at Matt.

Matt had to get Ambrose to talk now. He wasn't clear who was telling the truth. The marshal said nothing and turned; leaving the saloon.

Boyd and McBride looked at each other and chuckled, "I think he believed us," McBride nudged Boyd on the elbow before he pour drinks for each of them and ordering a new bottle.

Matt stood out side of the Bull's Head and looked up the street to Front Street. Slowly, Matt walked along, thinking about the two men and their story. Matt reached Front Street and looked up toward the boarding house - there were lamps still lit and he wondered if Ambrose Ferguson was up, or even there. For all Matt knew, the old mountain man might be out drinking.

The marshal strolled up the street and entered Ma Smalley's establishment. As ususal, on the warm summer nights, the front door was open and a few patrons enjoyed the evening by sitting out on the porch. Ma was talking to a few of them when she saw Matt, "Marshal, I will soon have to hold a room for you," she giggled.

Matt tipped his hat and nodded, "It is beginning to feel that way," he smiled back.

"Is Ambrose in?" he asked quietly.

Ma shook head no, "He came in earlier, took a bite to eat and left," she said.

"You wouldn't know where he was headed, would you?" Matt asked.

Ma frowned, "I'm sorry marshal, but I'm of no help to you," she said with disappointment. "I don't usually ask where my boarders go," shw pointed out, "unless I'm asked," she added.

Matt frowned, "Thanks," he said as he tipped his hat again before he left. He had to find the old mountain man before the other men did. At least if he had all three of them in one room, he might be able to sort the growing mess out.

The marshal quickly thought to get Festus so that the two of them could track down Ambrose Ferguson. Matt didn't like the idea of two against one, especially since the one is considerably older than the two.

Matt was relived to find Festus at the jail house, playing solitaire at the little wooden table. The deputy looked up and didn't like the look in the marshal's eyes, "What's wrong, Matthew," he said as he stood.

"We need to find Ambrose," Matt stated.

"Those two men claim that he shot them for the money and they are here to get is back," Matt stated.

Festus shook his head, "That don't sound like Ambrose. He'd rather us his fists than his gun," the hill man said.

Matt agreed, "I think there is going to be trouble tonight," he said as he walked to the door. "If you find Ambrose, bring him back here and I don't care if he puts up a fight," Matt ordered as he left the jail house - Festus followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd left the Bull's Head Saloon shortly after the marshal. The two cowboys stood out in the darken street and looked around, "I bet that old coot had found himself a nice watering hole," Boyd said smacking his backhand against McBride's chest.

"Likely so, but we have to find him before the marshal does," Avery stated.

"I know! I've been to Dodge a few times and there are some places at the far end of town that would allow him to stay," Jeremy smiled. "The one that comes to mind is the Double Deuce Saloon...ti would be low enough for him," he added.

"Let's try it," McBride said as he followed Boyd along the dark alley, "I sure hope he's there. I'm looking forward to seeing the expression on his old face. To think he had the gold and we took it only for that old bastard to get it back," Avery mused.

"I still can't believe the didn't die. How many times did we shoot him and he kept coming!" Boyd half laughed.

"The man's got the strength of a grizzly, I reckon," McBride stated. "I wonder if he's changed any," he said.

"I hope we will soon find out," Boyd said as they continued through the back alleys toward the far end of town.

Matt and Festus worked their way along other streets and check in various other watering holes, but they drew blanks - Ambrose was so far nowhere to be found. Matt stopped, "Festus, you keep looking. I'm going back to get Newly and a few other men," the marshal stated.

"Sure thang, Matthew," the deputy nodded as he watched Matt disappear into the darkness. "That dang old mountain man had better show his ugly face anytime soon," Festus huffed as he made his way up the street.

Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd stood outside the Double Deuce and smiled, if anything they were bound to have a good night of drink and women, as the place was a hub of activity. One surely could loose themselves inside such a place.

McBride opened the door and stepped into the lavishly decorated room. Jeremy was right behind him, "Wow," he whispered. "I don't remember it looking like this!" he smiled.

"You did say it was a while ago. Looks like good business," McBride laughed. "Maybe once we get out money we can open a place like this," he said.

"I like that idea," Boyd smiled widely.

The two cowboys walked down the few plushly covered steps and stopped short of the main room which held the bar. The room to the left was more for gamblers and looked equally busy, "Looks like most of Dodge comes here," McBride laughed. "I wonder what Dillon has to say about that," he said as he eyes scanned the room.

Ambrose Ferguson had his back to the door, something he didn't do normally, but he knew that the men were looking for him and as long as he could stay "hidden" the better off he knew he would be.

"Let's try the other room," Boyd pushed McBride toward the gambling hall, "If he was going to spend money, this is where he'd do it," he said with caution as the two men worked their way into the casino portion of the Double Deuce. A stained glass window separated the two rooms.

Ambrose looked up at the figures moving slowly through the other room. "Honey, I hate to cut the night short, but I have to go," the mountain man smiled and place a few coins in this companion's hand. "Hopefully I will be back later in the week," he smiled and scooped his hat up from the chair next to him.

Olivia's eyes drifted over to the window, "Do you know them?" she asked.

"Once. And I'd rather not again," Ambrose stated.

Olivia nodded, "I won't say anything. You'd better hurry along," she urged her new friend.

Ambrose blew a kiss to his female friend and moved to the door.

Jeremy happened to see the motion on the other side of the window, "I recognize that walk," he growled as he pulled Avery aside and pointing to the door.

"It's him!" McBride sneered.

"Alright, we'll go calmly now," Boyd spoke softly. "Try not to gain attention," he suggested at his friend who was already to charge after Ferguson and pound him down until he got the gold.

Ambrose Ferguson took a quick look over his shoulder and he was almost one hundred percent that the men who were hounding him were McBride and Boyd, "Those damn fools had to come here to settle things," he growled as he left the Double Deuce Saloon - his immediate refuge were the shadows along the building.

Ambrose pushed himself tight against the wall as he watched Boyd and McBride leave the saloon. They stood watching and listening into the night, "He can't be far," Boyd stated.

"No, but he is also likely carrying a gun," McBride said as he looked deep into the night.

Ambrose pushed himself further into the darkness, while keeping his eyes on the door of the Double Deuce Saloon. He saw Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd step out onto the boardwalk. There scanned the street for the old mountain man, "He's out there somewhere," Boyd said as he quickly stepped down of the walk. McBride followed.

"I bet he's heading back into town," McBride said. Boyd nodded in agreement, "We'll find him," he said and quickly moved down the street.

Ferguson watched for a moment more as the tried to plot his easiest escape. He moved slowly along the building he was pressed against. He was so focused on what he was doing that he failed to see the metal bucket that was place outside of a doorway. His right foot caught the pail causing it to clatter. His heart jumped as he realized that he had just given away his whereabouts.

"Over there!" Boyd pointed. Both men dashed across the street and the chase was on. They saw Ambrose break from the shadows and run toward town. The younger men were much quicker on their feet, although Ambrose was doing his best to stay ahead of them.

It was Jeremy Boyd that first grabbed the old mountain man by the sleeve, pulling him to a stop. Ambrose fought to free his arm, but by now, Avery McBride was also on him, "You old coot!" McBride huffed as he grabbed Ambrose by the lapels of his vest and shook him.

"Let go of me," Ambrose said struggling to free himself. "Help!" Ferguson bellowed out into the night air.

Boyd had enough of Ambrose's bellyaching and punched him hard across the chin, snapping the mountain man's head sideways. Ambrose glared at the younger man and a furry built within him.

Festus was down the street and he thought he heard someone's cry for help, so he slowly made his way toward where he heard the noise come from. His eyes searched the dark alleys and shadowy areas around the buildings as he went along; his hand not far from his gun on his right hip.

Ambrose continued to struggle, and was making hard work for Boyd and McBride who had a tight hold of him. "We'll let you go as soon as you give us the gold," Boyd growled.

"You aren't taking my gold! You did it once before, and you aren't going to get it this time!" Ferguson struggled.

McBride balled up his fist and landed a hard blow to the Ambrose's abdomen, doubling the mountain man over. Ambrose groaned as he slowly righted himself, facing Boyd, "You can kill me, but you aren't going to get my gold," he said through his clenched teeth.

The words angered McBride even more as he shoved Ambrose hard into a post. The mountain man let out a God-awful yelp. Both Boyd and McBride let go of the old man and watched him slowly slide down the post and flop to the ground motionless, "I think you killed him!" Boyd stated as he looked down at the man at his feet.

"No I didn't! I just shoved him," McBride stated.

"What's going on over there?" Festus said from across the street.

Boyd grabbed McBride by the arm, "Let's get out of here," he said as the two men dashed off into the night.

Festus jogged across the street and found Ambrose lying on the ground, "Ambrose?" he said as he knelt down and gently rolled the old mountain man onto his back. Festus bent over and could hear the man's heard and him breathing, but aside from that the hill man didn't know what was wrong with Ambrose Ferguson – he called for help.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt, Festus, Newly and Sam carried Ambrose up to Doc's office. Festus explained to the doctor what he heard and saw, but that offered Doc little to go on, "It doesn't make sense, unless he suffered a heart attack or something," Doc said as he prepared to examine the unconscious mountain man.

Matt looked over to Festus, Newly and Sam, "It might be better if you leave," he said. "Newly. Festus. I want you to find those two men," he said. Both deputies nodded and followed the barkeep out of the doctor's office.

Doc pulled his stethoscope from his medical bag and draped it over his shoulders, around his neck as he began to unbutton Ambrose's shirt. Doc stopped and stared at the man's torso, "Matt. Look at this," he pointed at three previous wounds, "They look like bullet wounds to me," the doctor stated.

Matt frowned, "How long ago, do you think he got these?" he asked the doctor.

"Five or more years ago," he stated. "But it looks like he received medical treatment for them," he added.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought.

"Help me roll him onto his side," Doc said as he prepared to move the man. Matt walked around to the other side of the examination table and gently pulled Ambrose over to his side. The mountain man groaned.

Doc lifted the back of Ambrose's shirt and discovered two more wounds; "Two more here," Doc said looking up at Matt over his gold-rimmed glasses. "One of them is right up against his spine," the doctor said.

"Could that have caused his collapse just now?" Matt asked.

Doc nodded, "The bullet is still in there, I can feel it. If he moved the wrong way, he would be a massive amount of pain," the doctor stated and motioned to Matt to roll Ambrose down onto his back.

"I guess my next question will have to be to Ambrose about how and where he got shot," Matt said.

Doc ticked his head, "By the looks of those wounds, he's lucky to be alive," the doctor stated as he put the ends of the stethoscope into his ears and listened to the mountain man's heart and chest. Doc wasn't sure what to make out of the low rattle in Ambrose's lungs. The doctor removed his stethoscope and placed in on to his medical bag, "Well it isn't his heart," Doc said as he drew is right hand across this moustache. "Looks like they hit him a few times before Festus scared them off," Doc said pointing out the red area on Ambrose's abdomen.

Matt nodded, "He took one the chin, too I see," Matt said.

"I can't do anything for him until he comes to," Doc said as he closed Ambrose's shirt and pulled a white sheet up to under the man's chin.

The doctor walked over to his desk and then turned back to Matt, "He didn't want anyone to see those wounds," he said.

Matt nodded, "I remember what you told me earlier, but now his life is on the line. I need to know," he stated. "This is no longer a game," he growled. "I think it is best to move him down to the jail house where we can keep an eye on him," he stated.

Doc looked over to Ambrose, "Oh, I don't know, Matt. If that bullet is what caused him to pass out, moving him any more than we have to tonight might injure him further and I can't risk that," he said.

"I can't leave you up here by yourself. Those men mean business, and if they can get to him, they will. I don't need you hurt or worse," the marshal said.

Doc nodded, "I know," he sighed. "It's just too risky. He might loose the use of his legs," he pointed out.

Matt shook his head, "I know, Doc. But it's a risk we have to take," he insisted.

Doc wasn't happy with the plan but he could see Matt's point of view, "Have Festus and Newly move him down when you see them next. In the mean time I'll sit here with my gun and the door locked," the doctor stated.

Matt nodded, "Alright," said and left the doctor's office. He heard the door lock behind him as he made his way down to the street. The marshal's eyes scanned the empty street for either the deputies or the two men – either would satisfy him at the moment.

Festus rounded a corner and saw Matt down the street. The jingling of the hill man's spurs caught the marshal's attention, "Any sign of them?" he asked.

Festus stopped near Matt and shook is head, "Not a hide or hair, Matthew. It's almost as if they disappeared into thin air," he said.

"I don't like it," Matt stated as he looked up at the doctor's office, "We're going to move Ambrose over to the jail house," he said looking back at the hill man.

"Did he wake up yet?" Festus asked.

"No, but we have to move him for his own protection," the marshal said as he walked back up the stairs with Festus following. "We can't leave him here with Doc guarding him – it puts Doc in a bad situation," Matt said. Festus didn't disagree.

Matt rapped on the office door, "Doc? Festus and I are here to move Ambrose," he said through the door.

Doc unlocked the door and slowly opened it, "I'll follow you over and see that he gets settled in," the doctor said. Matt pulled his gun from his holster, "I'll feel better if you carried this," he said as he watched the doctor examine the long-barrelled six shooter he handed him – the doctor made a face.

Doc then looked up and watched Matt and Festus carefully hoist Ambrose off the examination table. The mountain man's feet dragged across the floor, as he was still unconscious. "Easy," Doc cautioned.

The two lawmen had Ambrose's arms stretched over their shoulders as they moved slowly down the wooden stair case.

Once at the bottom, Matt, Festus and Doc took a quick look around and once they felt that it was safe to walk to the jail house they did. Ambrose was slowly coming to and was trying to make sense of what was happening to him. Through his blurry eyes he saw the jail house getting closer, "I ain't goin' in there," he growled.

"It's for your own good, Ambrose," Festus said. "Someone was out to get you tonight, dontcha remember?" the hill man asked.

There was a faint memory of something happening, but at the moment, the mountain man's back was paining him too much for him to argue about the situation.

"Easy, now," Doc kept saying as he moved ahead and opened the door into the jail house.

Matt and Festus took Ambrose back into one of the holding cells and gently sat him down on the cot. Doc shoved Matt's gun into the marshal's holster before he helped to get Ambrose settled onto the bed.

"They wanted my gold," Ambrose looked up to Festus.

"We'll get it all sorted out," the hill man said. "In the mean time, you have to stay here where you are protected," he winked at the old mountain man.

Ambrose wavered in and out of consciousness before he finally drifted off again.

Matt hooked his thumbs over his gun belt, "Doc, if you could come back in the morning," he looked at the doctor. Doc nodded and walked to the front door, "If there's any change over night, make sure you call on me," he said before he left.

Matt nodded and looked over to Festus, "Go with Doc and make sure he locks his door," he said. "Then I want you to get some sleep. I want those men found tomorrow," he stated.

"You betcha," the hill man said as he scurried out the door to join up with the town doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride watched the commotion from up the street, "Looks like they moved ol' Ambrose to the jail," McBride stated as a matter of fact.

"I can see that," Boyd growled. "Somehow we have to get him out of there," he said looking back over his shoulder to McBride.

"Yeah, I know. We should have dragged that old bastard into the alley," McBride sneered.

"I'd of taken care of that deputy with one solid whack to the head," Boyd gloated.

"Hind sight is twenty-twenty, isn't it?" McBride cuffed his friend.

"Well, I haven't heard you come up with any stellar ideas lately," Boyd scoffed.

"I'm working on one right now," McBride smiled. "We're going to smoke them out," he smiled.

"Them who?" Boyd asked in a hushed voice.

"Them!" McBride pointed to the jail. "That marshal and Ambrose," he smiled.

"Hey, I gotcha!" Boyd nodded.

Both men seemed pretty big with all the alcohol they had consumed. "I'll find something to throw through the window," McBride smiled.

"I'm liking this idea more and more!" Boyd laughed. "Once you fill the jail with smoke, I'll whack the marshal and you grab Ambrose. We'll take him somewhere to have a nice little chat," Jeremy chuckled.

"Just keep an eye out for that mangy deputy. He seems pretty nosey," McBride stated.

"Oh, I will," Boyd sneered.

Matt had Ambrose finally settled in and ensured that he wasn't being arrested for anything, which was the mountain man's main concern, even over the assault that he was victim to.

The marshal pulled the wooden door closed and breathed a slight sigh of relief. He was still confused about what was going on, but he planned to solve that problem in the morning, once he rounded up the two men. The marshal figured that sooner or later they would show up at a saloon or brothel.

In the mean time, Matt decided he needed to get some rest and walk to the lamp and lowered the flame before he walked to this cot and sat down on the edge – he debated about pulling his boots off, but decided that it seems to be too much of an effort for just a few hours sleep. Instead, Matt flopped back on to the cot, covering his eyes with the crook of his left arm.

Jeremy Boyd and Avery McBride crept around the corner of the red brick jail house. McBride stood on his toes to get and look through the window, "The marshals on the cot over there,' he whispered.

"We'd better make this quick," Boyd warned. Once he come running out here we need to knock him out and get Ambrose," he said.

McBride nodded and lit the oil soaked rag. Black smoke lifted from it as whacked the glass and shoved it through the window. The cloth didn't land where he intended, instead it landed at the corner of Matt's desk and the door jamb into the holding cells. Flames quickly licked up the wall and at the dry wood long the door.

"Let's get out of here!" Boyd said as he hastily turned and ran. McBride was frozen in shock and watched the fire within the building. He could see the marshal stirring. McBride finally dashed off into the night.

Matt sat up quickly on the bed as he cleared his head. "Fire!" he bellowed as he stood pulling the blanket off the cot to beat the flames down. Matt fought the fire and finally had to kick through the door into the holding cells.

Ambrose was pushed back against the bars, "There's no way out!" he panicked.

Matt hit the flames with the blanket and pulled the iron bar door open, "Come on!" Matt ordered.

"I can't move my legs!" Ambrose stated.

Matt looked behind him and the window for a safe escape was narrowing by the second.

Smoke billowed out the window and several holes that had burnt through the roof.

Festus rolled onto his back having been awoken by the smell of smoke. He could see the flickering of orange light on the inside wall of the livery stable. Quickly the hill man threw his blanket off and got to his feet. Festus ran to the door and his mouth dropped open. His first reaction was to run to the jail house to open the door, but the veranda roof was now burning.

Festus ran to the triangular fire bell and began to clang it, "FIRE!" FIRE AT THE JAIL!" he bellowed out over and over again. Lamps lit up in windows along the street and grew brighter as people listened to Festus' cries for help. Quickly people came out onto the street and organized a fire brigade.

Doc looked out his widow and couldn't believe his eyes. Red and orange sparks lifted into the cool night air. He saw Festus and a few other men with buckets as they attempted to put the fire out with the water in the trough. Quickly the doctor pulled on his trousers and boots. He grabbed his white shirt and pulled it on as he left his office.

Kitty stood on the boardwalk below the doctor's office. He mouth hung open and her face was pale. Doc placed his arm around the saloon owner as they both watched the hand operated water pump and men fight the inferno.

Matt hoisted Ambrose to his feet and dragged him out through the flames into the main room. He was hoping to get out the front door, but that was dashed when the veranda roof collapsed – his second thought was the door near his desk, but it too was impassable.

"Keep the water coming!" Festus ordered. He had organized a line of men from the water pump to the horse drawn water pump, where the men were working feverishly.

Matt thought he heard Festus but he couldn't be sure with the sound of the fire crackling the wood and parts of the ceiling crashing to the floor.

"Save yourself, marshal," Ambrose said.

"We are getting out of this together," Matt growled and moved to the back of the jail house. A large section of the roof caved in, startling both men.

The collapse caused a large billow of smoke and cinders to lift into the night. The orange of the flames was reflected on the black smoke.

Flames hissed at the men who continued to douse the fire.

It was well into the night when the last flame was finally put out. Everyone who fought the fire was exhausted. The people that watched on were filled with emotions as they waited to find out where Matt and Ambrose where.

Festus used a lantern as he carefully made his way into the structure which had a strong stench of burnt wood. He held the lantern out in front of him, just above his head. Festus stopped, realizing that he wasn't able to see anything and that there were still hot spots that he couldn't get to. The hill man turned and carefully moved out of the smouldering structure.

Doc and Kitty stood out on the street and watched the deputy. Lumps formed in both of their throats as they saw Festus shaking his head in despair. Slowly the hill man walked toward his beleaguered friends, "It's still too hot and too dark to really see anything," he said mournfully. "I'll look again in the morning," he whispered and looked at Kitty and Doc. The hill man's shoulders sagged as he saw the overwhelming sadness in their eyes. Slowly the deputy turned back and looked at the shell of the jail house. It was an eerie silhouette framed by the misty smoke the drifted upwards.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc closed the door to the back room and slowly drew his right hand over his moustache. He was tired as was Festus who waited patiently near the doctor's desk, "How is she?" he asked of Kitty.

Doc looked up at the deputy and blinked with a slight tick to his head, "See's asleep now. I gave her some pills," the doctor said. His voice was fill with sorrow.

Festus nodded, "I'll take another look through the jail at first light," he stated.

Doc looked up at the deputy, "Your eyes look irritated. Let me have a look," he said as he pulled the chair out and patted the back indicating to Festus to sit down.

The hill man was too tired and too sore to argue, so he lowered himself done onto the chair. Without another word, Doc retrieved a basin, some water and clean cloths and carefully cleaned the soot from Festus' face and eyes. Both men were at a lost for words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avery McBride shook uncontrollably, "I didn't mean it to catch fire," he said. "I just wanted that oily rag to smoke," he stammered as he wrapped his arms around himself and huddled tight against the wall of their room at the Double Deuce.

Jeremy Boyd stared out the window, "If they find out it was us, we'll hang for sure," he swallowed and looked back at his friend. "There's no way that marshal and Ferguson got out of that alive," he stated.

McBride looked up at Boyd, "We'll have to come up with a alibi," he stated.

Boyd nodded, "I'm thinking about one," he said as he looked down at the half empty bottle in his hand.

"The second worst part is we'll never find that gold," McBride stomped his heel onto the floor.

Slowly Boyd turned around and snorted, "Rather ironic, isn't it?"

Avery looked up, "Huh?"

"We finally find the old coot, and almost have it, and then accidentally kill him and the marshal and never find the gold," he said as he took a swallow of whiskey. Boyd walked passed his friend and placed the bottle in his hand before he flopped onto the bed.

McBride looked at the whiskey inside and decided that he didn't want any more. He set the bottle aside and stared into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt coughed into his sleeve. The smoke in his lungs burned as did his singed shoulder and arm. But he faired better than Ambrose Ferguson. The marshal had found an old lantern with fuel left inside and he was able to light it. He purposely kept the flame low.

The marshal knelt down and looked at the mountain man's right leg, "It's broken," he said looking at the old man.

"I know it is. I can feel it!" Ambrose half laughed and coughed.

"I have to get Doc," Matt said as he began to stand.

Ambrose grabbed him by the sleeve, "Not yet," he whispered.

Matt frowned at the man, "You need Doc," he said.

"I know I do. But if you get Doc now, they well find us," he stated.

"Ambrose, you aren't making any sense," Matt said.

"Let them think we're dead. You can then go into Dodge and they won't suspect it," he smiled slightly.

Matt shook his head, "Kitty will have already taken this hard, as will have Doc and Festus," Matt sighed.

"They have to believe we're dead. It's the only way you are going to catch them now," Ambrose said, and then coughed. His cough was different than Matt's it was deeper and thicker.

Matt nodded, "I'll think about it. Either way, I have to get Festus on my side," the marshal stated.

"He's a good man," Ambrose said through a wave of pain in his leg.

Matt nodded, "He is," he said as he stood. Matt pulled his gun belt off and handed it to Ambrose, "I'll be back in a few hours. And if I can, I see that Doc gets over here without detection," he said.

"I told you I just want to retire in peace. You find those two rats and see they are in jail, and then I'll b happy," the mountain man stated.

Matt knelt back down, "It's not going to be as easy as that. You are going to have to tell me exactly how you ended up being shot five times and how you managed to get this gold back," he said.

Ambrose sighed, "You saw the bullet holes, didn't you?"

Matt nodded.

"Marshal, you have to believe me. It is my gold," Ambrose said through a coughing spell.

"I'd like to, Ambrose, but your past has me doubting it," Matt stated.

Ambrose jostled himself up to his elbows, "I can understand your point of view, but if you check in my right boot," Ambrose pointed, "you'll find something that those two don't have," he heaved and fell back, panting in pain.

Matt was cautious, but he took the chance and gently pulled the mountain man's boot off. He found a folded piece of paper.

"No need to read it now, Matt. It's the Colorado territorial claim to my gold," he said. "I registered it with the authorities back ten years ago. It was a good haul. And then they came along. The needed food and I let them eat. Then they jumped me. I fought, but they fought harder and left me for dead," Ambrose stated.

"What are their names?" Matt asked.

"Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd." the mountain man turned his head and looked at Matt. "Don't turn your back on them," he stated before coughing some more and losing consciousness.

Matt stood and looked down at Ambrose and he came to the conclusion he wasn't so bad after all. In fact Matt admired his thinking, and now it was time to notify Festus.

With a choked breath, Matt left the abandoned warehouse and moved through the back lanes in order to get to Front Street to find his deputy. The smell of the fire was heady in the air.

Matt crept up the street, trying to remain out of sight. He inched his way along the store fronts until he reached the staircase that lead up to the doctor's office. Matt looked up and could see figures moving inside the lit room. Quietly he climbed the stairs and with a quick looked around the street, the marshal opened the door and stepped through, closing the door quickly behind him.

Both Doc and Festus stood speechless at the sight of the marshal. "Matthew?" Festus squeaked out.

Matt placed his right index finger over his lips, "I don't want anyone else to know I'm still alive," he stated.

Doc frowned, "What about Ambrose?"

"He's alive too, but needs you, Doc. When we got through the back door, a beam clipped him on the leg. We both think it's broken," the marshal said.

"You look like you need my help too," Doc said pointing to Matt's singed shoulder and arm.

"It can wait, Doc," Matt said. "How's Kitty?" he asked.

"She's asleep. I gave her some pills," the doctor said. "She's taking this very hard," he added as he shoved his hands deeply into his trouser pockets.

Matt nodded, "Thanks, Doc," he tried to smile. "Once I get my hands on Boyd and McBride, we can let everyone else know what happened," he stated.

"We did our best, Matthew," Festus said apologetically about the fire.

"I know you did," he placed his hand on the deputy's shoulder. "Now we have to find those two men," he said. "They have a lot of explaining to do," Matt growled.

Doc looked up at the marshal, "Were they the ones that shot Ambrose?" he asked.

Matt drew in a deep breath and nodded, "As far as I can tell, Ambrose is telling the truth. They jumped his claim and left him for dead," the marshal stated.

Doc pulled his right hand out of his pocket and swiped it across his moustache, "They shot him in the back, you know," he said.

"I know. They will pay for what they've done," Matt said as he moved to the door. "Ambrose is over at the old Murphy carriage shop," he looked at the doctor.

"I'll get my bag and head over there now," Doc said as he walked to the coat rack and pulled his coat on.

Matt and Festus left before the doctor. "Matthew, do you suppose those bushwhackers are stoved up somewhere like the Double Deuce?" the deputy asked.

Matt stopped on the stairs and turned back looking at his deputy, "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Seems to be the only place that would take the likes of them at this time of night," the hill man reasoned.

Matt looked up the street, "I guess there's only one way to find out," he said as he walked down to the boardwalk. "Get your rifle," he said to Festus. "I left my gun with Ambrose," the marshal added.

Festus nodded and jogged down to the livery stable where he had a small room at the back.

Doc had now joined Matt on the boardwalk, "Be careful," the doctor warned. "It appears these two don't play by any rules," he pointed out.

"If you see them Doc, stay out of their way. I don't want them to get their hands on you or Ambrose," Matt said in a cold tone.

Doc ticked his head and began to cross the street, "This has turned in a right good mess," he muttered as he walked toward Murphy's carriage shop. Matt couldn't have agreed with the doctor more.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc approached the old abandoned carriage shop and could see some light through the grimy windows, "Ambrose? It's me. Doc," he whispered loud enough to alert Ferguson as he moved to the door. The doctor over heard Matt tell Festus that he had given the old mountain man his gun. Doc waited until he heard Ambrose speak.

"It's my leg, Doc," Ambrose said through a coughing fit.

Doc carefully opened the door and stepped into the office area of the shop, "Sounds like more than your leg. How much smoke did you inhale?" he said as he knelt down next to Ambrose. His clothes reeked of smoke.

"I didn't think we were going to make it out of the building alive," Ferguson coughed again.

"From where we were standing, I didn't think you were either," Doc said as he pulled his stethoscope from his medical bag and placed it on the old man's chest. "You are rattling," he said looking Ambrose in the eyes.

Ambrose place his large hand over the doctor's wrist and gently moved it away, "Just tend to my leg," he said.

Doc wasn't sure what to make of the mountain man's gesture, but he complied and shifted down toward his leg. Doc was gentle with his examination, but the pain shot right up through Ferguson, "Careful, Doc," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Well, there's good news and bad," Doc looked at the old man.

"What?" Ambrose grunted.

"Your leg is most certainly broken," Doc started.

"What's good about that?" Ambrose growled.

"You have feeling back in your legs," the doctor replied.

"Small miracles, I suppose," the mountain man sighed.

Doc studied the man, "Ambrose. If you want to live the rest of your days here in Dodge, you have to tell me what is wrong with you. You seem convinced that your time is limited to a few years," Doc stated. "And as a doctor, who has sworn to an oath, I am obligated to offer the best care I can to people." Doc said.

Ambrose coughed heavily, "If I tell you, I don't want you to tell anyone," he said looking up at the doctor.

"I keep my patient's information completely confidential," Doc said as he blinked at the old man with care in his eyes.

Ambrose swallowed, "When the doctor removed those bullets that Boyd and McBride fired at me, he told me I had something called cancer," the mountain man sighed. "At that time he said I had about five years to live," he said.

"You've live longer than that," Doc stated. "Have you had any other doctor's look at you since?" he asked with concern.

Ambrose shook his head no, "I didn't see the point in it," he said. "You heard the rattling. It's been like that for several months," he said. "That other doctor said he saw something that looked like something he just learned about in a book," the mountain man stated.

Doc paused and then changed the subject as he saw Ambrose getting more uncomfortable about what the other doctor had told him. "If you don't mind my opinion, I'd say you have a good lung infection, likely from lying out in the cold woods at night," Doc stated. "Did this other doctor tell you that this would happen?" Doc questioned.

Ambrose shook his head no, "He never mentioned a word about it," the mountain man stated.

"I want to examine you up in my office when this is all over," Doc said as he placed the stethoscope back into this medical bag. "I can't do much for your leg here, either," he said. "And I'm not convinced you have cancer," he added.

"Can you give me something for the pain in my leg?" Ambrose asked.

Doc smiled. "That I can do," he said as he pulled a spoon and a small bottle of laudanum out of his medical bag and poured some into the spoon. Carefully he lifted Ambrose's head and let him sip from the spoon. The mountain man shivered, "They haven't improved the taste of that," he sputtered and then relaxed.

"We'll get you out of here soon," Doc assured Ferguson.

"Just make me comfortable for now. Please," Ambrose whispered as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Doc nodded and pulled his coat off to cover Ambrose so that he didn't get any further chills. Doc then searched around the carriage shop for something that he could place under the mountain man's head -a rolled up sack would do the job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus walked along the shadows as they approached the two story saloon at the far end of town. There was still plenty of activity coming from within, but due to its location, there was little Matt could do to enforce the bylaws of operation. For the most part the saloon wasn't a problem and the owners kept to themselves – they ran a fairly clean operation.

"Matthew, if you want me to go in lookin', I'll do that," Festus said. "I've had my fill tonight of those two," he growled.

Matt pursed his lips, "All right. Ask the clerk if they are there first and find out if they've been out tonight," Matt said.

Festus nodded and proceeded to the saloon. The bar was nearly empty, although a few drunken patrons hung around. Some of them turned to watch the deputy enter the saloon, "Come fer a night camp, afffter the fire?" one of the men slurred then belched; causing his friends to laugh and pat him on the back as if it was a form of victory. Festus knew the law wasn't particularly welcomed on the far side of the tracks.

The hill man walked over to the service counter, "How long have you been here tonight?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"Too long," he replied.

"Did two fellers leave here earlier and come back again?" Festus asked as he motioned with his hand.

"Lots of people come and go here. I don't keep track of their business," the clerk growled.

Festus leaned forward and took the man by the lapel of his vest, "Wall you had better remember quite quick, cause two of them burnt down the jail with the marshal and another feller in it." His eyes narrowed at the clerk, "If you don't point them out, you too will be in a heap of trouble, starting with hiding guilty men," he sneered at the clerk.

"Now, now, now!" Jason Blackwell said as he walked over to the service counter, "What's this all about?" he growled. Festus let go of the clerk.

"I'm lookin' fer two men that burnt down the jail tonight," Festus stated. "Ifin' you are hiding them, you too will be in trouble, and I'm sure you don't want that, now do you Blackwell?" the deputy stated.

Jason Blackwell twisted his lips in thought, "No, I surely don't," he said looking over to his clerk before he walked away. Festus' eyes came back to the man, "You heard the man," he sneered.

The clerk's eyes drifted up the stairs. "Room twelve," he whispered. Festus' eyes turned and looked up the stairs, "Room twelve," he repeated. Now was the time to tell Matt.


	20. Chapter 20

Avery McBride stood and walked past the window of their room. A shadowy figure caught his attention causing him to pause and try to get and better look. He wasn't sure what he was really looking at and blinked hard to clear his eyes. He looked down at the bottle on the floor and then back out to the street. He then rubbed his eyes with his knuckles as he refocused on the figure.

McBride leaned closer to the window pane and watched as another figure joined the other one. The way the one turned, he was certain that it was a badge. "Jeremy. Get up!" Avery whispered.

"Huh?" Boyd moaned from the bed.

"I said get up. I think that mangy deputy is down there. And it looks like he's got someone with him," McBride stated.

"You're drunk," Boyd said.

"I might be, but I'm telling you, that deputy is down there!" McBride pointed out the window.

There was something in McBride's voice that finally stirred Boyd, "Let me have a look," he grumbled as he roll off the edge of the bed. Boyd staggered to the window, half asleep and half drunk. He looked at McBride and snorted, "Where?" he asked and looked out the window.

"Right there. I think I even saw his badge," McBride pointed again.

Boyd pressed his nose to the window and starred down into the darkness, "Huh," he grunted. "Maybe they're here to pay us a visit," he said looking over to his friend.

"Well, I'm not going to be here," McBride said as he gathered his hat and gun belt. "You'd be wise to leave too," he said. Boyd nodded, "Well I am not going to be the one to greet them at the door," he said as he followed McBride to the door.

"Wait," McBride held his hand out. "Maybe we should try going out the window, once they move," he said. "I still hear voices down in the saloon," he stated.

Boyd quickly moved to the window and lifted the sash. He peered further into the night; "It looks like they have moved!" he whispered and carefully climbed out onto the cat walk that led to the fire escape stairs at the end of the building.

McBride stepped through the window and leaned over the railing to see if he could spot the deputy. "I think I just saw him go into the saloon," he said as he nudged Boyd to move.

"Close the window," Boyd pointed.

McBride nodded and slid the sash closed then followed Boyd quietly along the walkway. Both men hastily climbed down the stairs and disappeared into and alley.

Matt decided that with Boyd and McBride's capture a sure thing, he'd make his presence know, despite the rumour of his death in the fire. Some of the men in the bar were happy to see him, others not so much.

The clerk watched the law men walk up the stairs to room twelve. Matt held the rifle out and Festus was ready with his gun. Matt rapped loudly on the door, "Open up. You are under arrest," he ordered. No sound came from the room.

"Maybe they're drunk," Festus offered.

Matt was not humoured by the deputy's comment – he pounded harder on the door- still there was nothing. Matt grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The men had not locked their door. Both Matt and Festus pounced into the room with their firearms ready. "They aren't here," Matt growled as he quickly looked around. "Damn," he cursed loudly.

"I didn't see them leave," Festus said.

"Neither did I," Matt stated as he left the room and walked quickly down the stairs with Festus on his heels. All eyes in the saloon were on the two lawmen as they made their way through the saloon looking for Boyd and McBride.

Matt stopped and looked around, "We'd better get back to Doc and Ambrose," he stated. "I don't like this," he sneered and stepped past Festus. The lack of sleep and his injured shoulder and arm were not making him more miserable by the moment. Festus' mood wasn't much better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was slowly giving into day and the sky was slowly growing brighter. The smell of smoke was heavy throughout Dodge and people who hadn't been on the street watching the fire where now stopping at the shell of the jail house pointing and talking. Word quickly spread that Matt and Ambrose perished in the flames.

People who were close to Matt stood in shock as they watched men pick through the smouldering rubble looking for bodies. Wilbur Jonas stood holding his bowler hat in his hands as he clutched it to his chest. "I never would have thought he'd go like that," the store owner stated.

Sam Noonan stood near Jonas, "It's hard to believe," he sighed. "Unbelievable," he said with a heavy heart.

"How's Miss Kitty," Jonas looked over to the barkeeper.

"Doc left this note on his desk that he was called out of town on an emergency but that he had given her something to help her sleep," Sam said as he held up the piece of paper.

Jonas shook his head, "The poor thing," he said and slowly turned away.

Sam looked down again to the note and a lump formed in his throat, he too turned and walked away.

Louie Pheeters stood in the middle of the street with tears pouring down his weathered cheeks, "Oh, marshal," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus reached the carriage shop and were relieved that Boyd and McBride where nowhere near the building. The marshal gently rapped his knuckle on the door, "Doc?"

Doc stirred and listened.

"Doc, it's me, Matt," the marshal said in a loud whisper. "Open the door," he ordered.

Doc struggled to his feet. He hadn't slept on a floor since his time in Libby, "I'm coming," the doctor grumbled as he ambled across the floor, glancing down at Ambrose as he went by. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and ticked his head, What a night," he mumbled.

Festus kept a watchful eye, "I sure wish I knew where those two bushwhackers were at," he growled.

"We'll find them," Matt said. "I'll have you form a posse and we'll comb this town until we do," he added.

Doc unlocked the door and let Matt and Festus in. Matt looked down to Ambrose, "How is he?" he asked then looked up at the tired doctor.

"He'd be better if he wasn't on the floor in an abandon carriage shop. It's a good thing he lost consciousness a while ago. I ran out of laudanum a while ago," Doc quipped.

Matt understood, "Unfortunately, you'll both have to stay here a little longer," he told the doctor.

"You didn't catch them?" Doc asked as his eyebrows knit together.

Matt shook his head no, "I thought for sure we had them. Either someone tipped them off, or they were watching for us," he grumbled.

"Well, I can't stay here much longer. I need to check in on Kitty, and Ambrose needs that leg set. This environment isn't good for him either," Doc protested. "For me either," he grumbled as he arched his aching back.

"I'm sorry Doc, but it has to be this way. I'll have Festus to tell Newly to look in on Kitty, and get you some more medicine. Do you need anything else?" Matt asked.

Doc looked down at Ambrose, "A couple of blankets and if it isn't too much of a bother, some food," Doc snapped as he looked back at Matt.

Matt nodded and took Festus aside, "You go and find Newly. You can tell him what happened, but don't tell anyone else. If people ask about the food and supplies from Doc's office, tell them he can't get them himself," Matt said.

"I left a note on my desk to say I had a medical emergency to attend to," Doc interjected.

Matt looked over to the doctor, "Good," he said. He looked back at the hill man, "Be careful and watch out for Boyd and McBride," Matt warned.

"Oh, I will," Festus growled as the hill man left the carriage shop.

"What are you going to do?" Doc asked Matt.

"Look for two bushwhackers," Matt stated as he too left.

Doc stood looking at the open door and he ticked his head, "I sure hope this works out," he said as he closed the door and locked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt worked his way carefully along the back alleys, winding through one small lane after another until he reached the back door of the Long Branch Saloon. He hoped that Kitty was still up in Doc's office and that Sam was running the establishment.

The marshal checked the door and it was locked. He cursed under his breath and quickly looked around. There wasn't anyone else in the alley so he took the chance and knocked on the door.

Sam heard the rapping and placed the glass down he was cleaning. He hadn't opened the saloon yet; he was just getting it ready for the day's business. The barkeep walked to the back door, "Who's there?" the asked through the door.

"Sam. It's me," Matt said in a hushed voice. "Open the door," he said.

Sam's eyebrows knitted together – it sounded like Matt Dillon, but everyone said he perished in the fire. The barkeep pulled back the latch and opened the door. His mouth hung open.

"I need to talk to you," Matt stated.

"But, you…" Sam sputtered.

Matt shook his head, "No I didn't die and neither did Ambrose," Matt said sternly as he slid by the barkeep and into the hallway that led out to the main floor of the saloon.

"Why are you in the back alley?" Sam asked.

"Because I want people to still think I'm dead. Especially those two men who are after Ambrose," Matt stated.

"Did they start the fire?" Sam asked.

"I'm certain they did. Festus and I almost had them a few hours ago, but they got by us somehow. That's where you come in," Matt said looking Sam in the eyes. "I want you to form a posse and comb the streets," the marshal said.

"Shouldn't Festus be the one to form the posse?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter who, just get some men together. Jonas can point them out," matt said.

"You want me to ask Jonas to be on the posse?" Sam asked.

Matt nodded, "He's the only other one that knows what these men look like. Festus is helping Doc. I'll be looking for the men too," Matt said.

"Okay," Sam said as he pulled his apron off. "I'll put a sign in the door that the Long Branch is closed for a while," the barkeep said.

"And don't tell anyone that you've seen me. I told Festus I was going to arrange to get a posse, so he won't be surprised. In fact I'm sure he'll be grateful," Matt said and the placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Thanks, Sam," he smiled weakly and left through the door he came in through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Newly were in Doc's office, "I sure wish we could bring Ambrose here," Newly said as he gather the things he thought Doc would need.

"Ifin we catch them two, we can bring ole Ambrose here. Matthew's afraid that they'll get their hands on him if we move him sooner," Festus explained.

"I know," Newly said as he rolled the items up in the blankets. "All of Dodge is in a state of shock and it isn't right or fair!" he said. "I mean look at Miss Kitty," Newly said ticking his head toward the closed door.

Festus sighed, "I know, but this is how Matthew wants to do it," the hill man said.

"Well, I don't agree with it," Newly replied.

"Matthew even said he was going to form a posse," Festus added.

Newly stopped what he was doing and looked at Festus, "And how's he going to do that and remain out of sight at the same time?" he asked.

Festus thought for a second, "I didn't think to ask when he said it," the hill man's eyebrows rose up to his hat.

Newly frowned and was about to say something when as if on cue, Sam and Jonas stepped through the doctor's office door, "Festus!" Sam said.

"Sam. Jonas," the deputy acknowledged the two men. "What can I do fer you?" he asked.

"I'm forming a posse. Wilbur knows what those men look like," Sam blurted out. He held the saloon's shotgun in his hands. It then dawn on the hill man where Sam most likely got the idea of forming the posse with Jonas, "That's a good idea, Sam," he winked with a slight smile.

Festus looked over to Newly who had a strange look on his face, "I'll join you," the young deputy said as he picked up the rolled up blankets and shoved the gently into Festus' chest.

"I was hoping you would," Jonas said nervously. "I'm not going to carry any gun," the store owner looked pale at the thought.

"Three of us should be enough," Newly said.

"Once I deliver these, I'll be lookin' fer them rats too," Festus added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd remained in the little shed behind the Double Deuce Saloon; they managed to pry the door open to gain entrance. "Where do you think ole Ambrose was staying?" Boyd asked.

"I think I saw him go into that boarding house closer to town," McBride said.

"Do you suppose the gold is there?" Boyd shifted his eyes to his friend.

"More than likely," McBride snorted. "But how do we get it?" he said.

"If we split up, we won't be as noticeable," Boyd commented.

"True," McBride looked over to Jeremy, "and if one of us claims to be kin folk coming to get his things…" he smiled.

Boyd almost laughed out loud, "You look more like him than I do," he said while playfully slapping this friend across the shoulder.

"I soon will if I don't get this beard off of my face," McBride said scratching the stubble. "There's just one problem with this idea," Avery said.

"What's that?" Boyd asked.

"How do we know they are really dead? I haven't heard anyone talking about their bodies," McBride stated. "If I just show up on the doorstep and ask for Ambrose's things, someone is bound to get suspicious," he stated.

"You have a good point," Boyd said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm getting hungry," he added.

"I have another idea," McBride stated.

"What?"

"Seeing how we weren't in our room last night, we could claim to have gotten drunk in an alley and have no knowledge of the fire!" McBride smiled.

Boyd made a face as he thought about it. "It could work, but we'd have to damn convincing," he stated.

"I think we can do that," McBride smiled. "They can't arrest us for something we didn't do!" he said as he stood up from the crate he was sitting on.

"Say as little as possible. That marshal saw what happened in the store. He will be watching for us," Boyd stated.

"If he is alive," McBride said as he opened the shed door.

Both men stepped out into the young morning and slowly made their way back into Dodge. The strolled along looking like they didn't have a care in the world.

Sam, Jonas and Newly were walking up the far side of the street, "Look! Jonas pointed. "It's them!" he grabbed Newly by the arm.

"Stay here," Newly said to the store owner. "Sam," he motioned for the armed barkeep to follow him.

"Here we go," Boyd said under his breath when he spotted the deputy and the other man approach.

"Hold it right there!" Newly ordered as he pulled his gun from his holster. "You're under arrest," he stated.

"What for?" Avery McBride asked.

"For burning down the jail house," Newly added.

"For what?" Jeremy Boyd asked as he looked over to his friend.

"You heard me," Newly said. "Now drop your guns," he ordered.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. They played it for all it was worth, "I still don't know what you are talking about," Boyd said as he dropped his gun belt at his feet.

"Move," Newly ordered the men. Sam picked up the gun belts and followed the deputy down the street.

"I think you are making a big mistake," McBride said shaking his head.

"You made the mistake," Newly O'Brien stated.


	22. Chapter 22

Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd were tied together and held in the ice house, "This isn't working out the way we planned," Boyd growled.

"It will. They don't have any evidence to link up to the fire," McBride said.

"Ambrose," Boyd said. "He'll be the link," the cowboy growled.

"They still can't prove anything," McBride stated. "Just because we were looking for Ferguson, there's no reason for them to think we would burn the jail down," he huffed.

"How long are they going to leave us in here?" Boyd asked.

"Until that mangy deputy deals with us, I guess," Avery spoke.

"I haven't seen his ugly face all morning," Jeremy stated.

"You know they never did say anything about the marshal and Ferguson," Boyd said. "What if they are alive?' he asked.

"What if?"

"That means we still have a chance at Ambrose and the gold," Boyd said with a leering smile.

"That would surely be nice," McBride nodded.

Boyd shivered from the cold, "Whatever happens, I hope it's soon. I'm getting cold," he grumbled.

McBride shot a look over his shoulder to his friend. He wasn't going to admit it, but he too was getting chilly from sitting in the ice house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly located Festus at the livery stable and informed the hill man that the little posse found and arrested McBride and Boyd, "And they didn't put up a fuss?" Festus asked.

Newly shook his head, "They just kept saying they didn't know what we were talking about and couldn't understand why they were being arrested," the young deputy explained.

"That don't make no sense at all!" Festus stated. "I'll track down Matthew and he'll know what to do," the hill man said.

"Can we at least move Doc and Ambrose over to Doc's office?" Newly asked.

"I'll ask Doc to see that he says, and I bet you a whole basket of bacon that he say yes!" the hill man said with a wink and a smile.

Newly couldn't help but smile at the deputy as the watched the hill man march out of the stable in search of Matt and to talk to Doc.

Matt had returned to the Double Deuce and carefully looked around at the ground. He noticed some shuffled foot steps in the dirt near the emergency escape. The marshal carefully followed them to the shack. Matt brought the rifle up and held it chest high as he used his toe to open the door and stepped through with the gun ready. Again there was no one inside and again he cursed.

Matt exited and saw Festus bustling up the street. The marshal's attention was first drawn to the quick jangling of the large Texas spurs the hill man wore, "Festus?"

"Matthew! I sure am glad to find you!" Festus huffed.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked thinking that something happened to Doc or Ambrose or both.

"Nothing! We got those two bushwhacker tied up in the ice house!" Festus smiled as he thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the town ice house.

"What?" matt asked, not believing his ears.

"Newly, Sam and Jonas brought them in. Newly said they were jist walkin' down the street a sassy as could be. They didn't put up a fight and jist kept telling Newly they didn't know anything about the fire," Festus stated.

"I don't like it. Something is wrong," Matt said. "Have you moved Doc and Ambrose yet?"

Festus shook his head no.

"Good. I have a feeling those two are up to something. If they were innocent they would have given themselves up last night in their room," Matt said.

"They claim they spent the night in an alley drunker than skunks," Festus said.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "I just followed foot steps from the emergency escape to that shed over there. I will bet my badge on it that they belong to Boyd and McBride," Matt growled.

"How are you going to prove that?" Festus asked. "They could have been made yesterday,' he said.

"Whoever was in that shed, forced it open. And they left those stairs," Matt pointed to the back stairs of the saloon.

Festus twisted his lips, "How are you gonna prove they set the fire?" he then asked.

Matt drew a deep breath, "I don't know yet, but now that we have them, I hope one of them slips up and says something," the marshal said.

Wall id you want to talk to them, Newly and Sam tied them to the post in the ice house," Festus said.

Matt scratched his chin, "I'll call on Kitty first," Matt said as he began to walk toward Front Street. "And Festus, let Doc know. I also want to keep their whereabouts a secret still," he said.

Festus nodded, "Ole Doc won't be happy," he shook his head.

"I know. Just let him know that it will be just a while longer," Matt said as Festus began to turn down an alley. "And Festus, make sure he gets what supplies he needs," the marshal added.

Again Festus nodded. He could already hear Doc barking at him, but he was used to it. He knew the doctor was under pressure and he didn't like the situation - and he also knew that Doc would sacrifice his own soul to save someone. The hill man concluded that regardless how you handled the doctor you were either wrong, really wrong, or in his good books - it was almost too complex for Festus to figure out as he wove his way back to the carriage shop.

Matt was cranky. He hadn't slept in over twenty hours and he reeked of smoke. His arm was now really beginning to hurt, but he had to see Kitty and reassure her that he was alive and well - mostly.

The sight of the marshal walking down the street caused more than a few heads to turn. The rumour had spread quickly that he died in the fire. The odd person wanted to ask him a question about the incident, but the look on the marshal's face kept them at bay.

Matt reached the stairs that lead up to the doctor's office. Jonas stood watching with his mouth hanging open, "Marshal?" he looked at the man - his clothes were burnt and cover with soot.

"I'll be back to get some new clothes," Matt said to the store owner before he climbed the stairs to the doctor's office.

Jonas nodded and still couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he had just seen a ghost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus knocked on the door to the old carriage shop, "Doc?" his voice was tired, as was he.

Doc stood up from the crate he found to sit on and unlocked the door. "Please tell you found them," he said to the deputy.

Festus stepped into the room and closed the door, "We did," he stated.

"Good. Now we can get out of here," Doc said as he began to gather his things.

"Not yet," Festus said with his hands out.

Doc slowly turned and glared at the hill man, "Not now?" he sputtered.

Festus nodded, "Matthew wants you to stay put few a little while longer," he stated.

Doc stepped forward, "Ambrose needs a warm dry bed. Not one that is cold, damp and mildewy!" the doctor pointed out.

"Wall in know that, Doc. But Matthew things those yahoos are up to something and he doesn't want to risk you two," he said.

Doc's shoulders sagged. "I can't keep Ambrose here that much longer without proper treatment," the doctor stated. "He shouldn't be in here," he said. "I need to get back to my office!" the doctor said as he grew a little irate.

Festus looked down at the old mountain man and then back to Doc, "I'll tell Matthew," he said in a caring voice.

Doc nodded as he followed Festus to the door, "I should also look at Matt's arm," the doctor said.

"I'll tell him that too," the hill man hung his head low and began to leave when Doc took his arm, "Festus. This isn't our fault," the doctor blinked. "We're all tired and we need to solve this soon," he looked into the deputy's hazel eyes.

"We're trying to, Doc," he said and pulled himself away from the doctor's hand.

Doc stood in the doorway and watched the hill man disappear around a corner, "Damn!" the doctor sputtered.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt opened the door into the doctor's office. Newly was just about to give Kitty some more pills as per Doc's note. The young deputy's jaw dropped open, but he didn't say anything; he knew why the marshal was in the office. Newly paused and then moved out of the room. Kitty didn't know what the young deputy was doing and she was too depressed to argue.

Matt walked further into the office, "I'll leave now," Newly smiled.

Matt smiled weakly as well as he walked to the door to the back room, "Newly, are you going to give me those pills or not," Kitty asked from the side of the bed. She was looking down at the floor, not at the figure in the doorway.

"Pills for what?' Matt asked.

Kitty's eyes widened and she slowly looked up. "Matt?" she stammered.

"I'm sorry Kitty. It had to be this way," Matt quickly moved into the bedroom, fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the now sobbing Kitty Russell.

"Oh, Matt! I thought you were dead," Kitty cried as she took Matt ash cover face in her hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. Matt's hands coursed Kitty's neck, shoulders and back, his fingers remember her curves as he kissed her again.

"You look so tired," Kitty said as she held Matt's face allowing her to study it.

"I am. I would love to just crawl onto that bed," Matt smiled.

"I'd love it too," Kitty said as Matt used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that continue

d to flow down Kitty's ruddy cheeks.

Matt smiled, "Later," he winked and kissed Kitty again. "First I have to prove that those two were the ones that burnt down the jail," Matt said as he stood up.

"Did Ambrose get out?" Kitty asked and almost sounded concern for the old mountain man.

Matt nodded yes. "Hie leg is broke and Doc's with him," the marshal said.

"Where are they?" Kitty asked as she leaned forward enough to see out into the other room.

"I have them hidden. Until I can prove that those two men are guilty, I don't want them to know Ambrose is alive and that puts Doc in a pretty tight spot too," Matt said.

"Oh, Matt this just seems to be getting worse," Kitty said as she stood up from the bed. "I wish there was some thing I could do," she sighed.

"Don't tell anyone about Doc and Ambrose," Matt said and he walked to the main office door. "I was reluctant to show myself just yet," the marshal said, "but I have to find evidence or get those two to confess, and either way it's going to be hard," Matt stated.

Kitty nodded, "I won't say a word. I just hope Doc is all right," Kitty said as she followed Matt to the door.

Matt paused, "And Ambrose," he said looking back at Kitty. "If Doc can't get him up here soon to look after him properly, he could be in for the fight of his life," Matt stated. "And then those two won't just be charged with burning down the jail, I'll make sure they are charged with murder and attempted murder," Matt growled.

Kitty could see the anger welling up in Matt's eyes. She nodded in understanding as she watched Matt leave the doctor's office. An immediate sense of sorrow swept over the saloon owner. She knew Matt had is hands full, and she also, for the first time in her life felt sorry for Ambrose Ferguson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was kneeling next to the the mountain man when his eyes slowly opened and he had another coughing fit, "Easy," Doc said in a soothing tone, patting Ambrose gently on the shoulder.

Ambrose's eye scanned around the room, "I'm guessing they haven't been caught yet," he grumbled with some dissatisfaction.

Doc ticked his head, "Well the truth of it is, they have been. But Matt and Festus haven't got enough evidence to really convict them of anything. Matt's certain that if he lets them go, they would be right after you," Doc stated.

"Wise man," Ambrose sighed and blinked his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Doc asked as he replaced the cold damp cloth across the old man's forehead.

Ambrose slowly shook his head no, "Other than a real bed. I came to Dodge to have a real bed, and I end up on a dusty floor," he said before another cough shook him.

"I think you better have some of this," Doc said as he pulled a small bottle of cough medicine out of his medical bag, "I thing this will sooth that cough of yours," he said as he spooned some into Ambrose's mouth. The mountain man made a face, "Where do you get that stuff?' he squirmed.

Doc smiled, "I know it doesn't taste good, but it does the trick," he stated.

"It isn't the cough that carries you off, it's the coffin they carry you off in," Ambrose half laughed.

"Well if you don't mind, you can hold off on that for a few more years," Doc grunted as he drew you hand quickly across his moustache. Ambrose smiled weakly, "Sure, Doc," he said before his eyes slid closed again.

Doc picked up the mountain man's wrist and felt for a pulse. The doctor ticked his head, "It's strong," he smiled and gently placed the hand back down onto the floor and cover it with the blanket. "You are one tough bird, Ambrose," Doc couldn't help but smile at the man. He then looked around at the old carriage shop and wondered what was happening and how long they were going to have to be there. Doc's eyes dropped back down to Ambrose, "I'll give them the rest of today, and then I'll demand that you get moved over to my office," he said as a promise. Doc then sighed and sat back; there wasn't anything else for him to do, but wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood out side of the burnt out jail house. He'd already walked around the hull several times looking for clues and only thing that seemed likely was a set of boot prints to the left of the building; they seems to come and then go in the same direction.

The marshal wasn't sure if they matched to ones at the Double Deuce, partly because of a lot of other foot prints were all around and water poured into the fire had destroyed most of them. Matt's eyes narrowed as he glared into the burnt out structure. It didn't make sense to him that the two men were trying to kill Ambrose, especially if they were really after his gold. Perhaps, Matt thought they we only looking for a diversion, and what a costly diversion it was.

Slowly Matt pulled himself way from the building and walked toward the ice house. He was hoping that Boyd and McBride had enough of sitting in the cold and that they would be more willing to confess to the fire.

Festus and Newly were already at the ice house and they were chatting about one thing or another when Matt arrived.

"Matthew? How's Miss Kitty?" the hill man asked.

Matt smiled, "She's fine, Festus," he said.

Festus nodded and was happy with the brief answer.

"Have they said anything yet?" Matt asked as he looked at the locked door.

Newly shook his head no, "They continue to plea innocent and have no knowledge of the fire," the young deputy stated.

"I found some boot tracks around the jail house. I want their boots for comparison to those and the ones at the Double Deuce Saloon," Matt growled.

"We'll get them, Matthew," Festus said as he began to unlock the large paddle lock on the door.

"Hey, someone's coming," Avery McBride nudged Jeremy Boyd. Both men looked up at the door and squinted into the bright light. "I wonder what they want now," Boyd said as he shivered.

"Hopefully to get us the hell out of here," McBride mumbled as he heard the jingle of the spurs as Festus and Newly walked down the steep stairs to the lower part of the ice house.

"Well hello, deputies," Boyd smiled.

"Don't be smart," Festus growled.

"Can we get out of here?" McBride asked.

"Once you hand over your boots so we can compare them to some tracks," Newly stated.

"Sure," Boyd said. "But we've been all over the place so I don't know what you need them for," he smiled as he watched Festus pull his boots off. Newly pulled McBride's off.

"Don't be long, our feet are going to get cold," McBride said as he looked down at his worn socks.

"It won't take long to find out you where at the jail house," Festus snapped.

Both men looked at each other; Boyd swallowed, "Sure," he said as they watched the deputies leave the ice house and lock the door. "If they match those tracks we're doomed," he sputtered.

"No we aren't. It will only prove we were there. It won't prove we started the fire," McBride whispered and smiled wickedly. "And that is what they are going to have to do," he laughed. Boyd sighed with relief and joined McBride in the laugh as the door was closed locked again.


	24. Chapter 24

Festus knelt down next to the tracks that were near the jail house ruins and compared the soles of each boot and print. The deputy looked up to Matt, "Matthew, these here match, but I don't know how yer gonna be able to prove that they are the ones that started the fire," the hill man said as he slowly stood up looking at the marshal.

Matt made a face, "I know. At least this proves that they were here," the marshal stated. "Maybe once I begin to question them, one of them will slip up and say something," Matt reasoned.

"I suppose that's all we have to go on," Festus sounded disappointed.

"I'm going to send a telegram off to head office about the jail, and one off to Judge Brooker about Boyd and McBride to see what he has to say," Matt stated. "I think I might also send one to the claims department in Colorado to see if there were any other claims made by Ambrose and these two," the marshal said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Matthew?" Festus asked.

Matt thought a moment, "Get some men to help Doc move Ambrose over to his office and organize some guards. Then let those two out," Matt said pointing at the boots in the hill man's hands. "I can't hold them on speculation," he grumbled.

"I don't see why not," Festus grunted.

"It'd be different if I had a jail to keep them in. They can't stay forever in the ice house," Matt huffed.

Festus didn't like the idea of Boyd and McBride wandering the streets of Dodge and Matt could see it in the hill man's eyes, "Keep an eye on them. The first time they look like they are up to something, rein them in," he added.

Festus nodded and watched Matt walk up the street to the telegraph office. The hill man looked down at the worn leather boots he held in his hands and tossed them aside for the time being. Letting McBride and Boyd out of the ice house was the last thing on his mind. The deputy turned and walked in the direction of the old carriage shop to tell Doc the good news - well as good as it got at the moment.

The deputy knocked on the locked door of the old carriage shop, "Doc?" he spoke through the door.

Doc walked over and unlocked the door and looked at Festus, "What? I suppose you've come to say we're here for the rest of the week, or month or year!" Doc snapped.

"As a matter of fact, Matthew has asked me to get some fellers together to help you move ole Ambrose over to yer office, you ole grumphead," Festus snipped back at the doctor.

Festus could tell by the way Doc was looking at him that he wanted desperately to say some smart comment back, but all the doctor could muster was, "Well, it's about time," he said as he screwed his finger into his ear and turned back into the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Festus stated.

"You'd better bring the stretcher from my office. We have to try and stabilize his leg while we move him," Doc said pointing toward the unconscious mountain man.

Festus nodded and swiftly left the building to gather a small team to help move Ambrose Ferguson.

Matt waited at the telegraph station for word from any of the telegrams he sent. He leaned on the post out from of the building and could see the jail house ruins from where he stood. The smell of chard wood was still in the air. The marshal shook his head as he vividly remembered how close he and Ambrose came to dying in the blaze.

Barney called Matt back into the office, "One of you responses, marshal," he handed Matt the slip of paper. Matt nodded as he took the message and read it then frowned as word from head office stated that Dodge was responsible for rebuilding the jail, "That's a fine howdy do," Matt grunted.

"Bad news?" Barney asked.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse," Matt stated and folded the piece if paper up and tucked it into his shirt pocket. The telegraph key started again and Barney quickly deciphered the tapping of the key. Matt waited patiently for the telegraph operator to finish. Barney handed the paper to Matt.

Matt read the message and his eyes narrowed, "That were no other claims made in that area. Ambrose must be telling the truth," he said to himself. Matt looked over to Barney, "The next one will be from Judge Brooker. It's confidential, understand?" he said as he walked to the door.

"Of course, marshal," Barney said as he watched the marshal leave, "As if I would blabber it all over town," he huffed.

Matt wandered across the street in time to see Doc leading the small group of men who were carrying the stretcher with Ambrose. "Easy now," Doc barked as they began to climb the stairs.

Matt stopped next to Kitty who watched on with sadness in her eyes, "How are you doing?" Matt asked her.

Kitty looked over to the marshal, "For the first time I actually feel sorry for Ambrose," she said.

Matt nodded, "Looks like he's telling the truth about that claim too," he said. "Those other men jumped him and left him for dead," he said in a hushed voice.

"How are you going to stop them?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. I need some solid evidence against them and they are playing their cards really close to their chest," Matt said. "I'm nervous about Doc being up there with him," he continued. "McBride and Boyd seem determined to get their hands on Ambrose's gold and all costs," he sighed. "And until Ambrose is well enough to lay proper charges against them..." Matt's voice trailed off.

"You have guards for Doc, don't you?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I had Festus arrange that," Matt stated. "If I had proper jail cells, I'd keep them locked up until I can solve this mess," he continued.

Kitty frowned, "Isn't there anywhere else you could lock them up?" she asked.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "I've tried to think of somewhere too, but can't," he said. "And head office said it's up to Dodge to rebuild the jail and that could take weeks," he stated.

"Well if it we up to me, I'd make damn sure they were at least shackled together," Kitty said angrily.

"All the shackles were in the jail," Matt sighed.

"What if they leave town?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I don't think they will do that. I'm going to guess they won't leave until they get what they came here for," Matt said.

"That is really putting Doc and Ambrose in jeopardy!" she exclaimed.

Matt nodded, "I know. That's why I want that building guarded around the clock," Matt stated. "I'm going over to see if there's anything I can do," Matt said as he began to walk toward the doctor's office; most of the men who had assisted were now leaving.

Kitty hesitated but then decided to follow Matt. She thought that Doc might need her help.


	25. Chapter 25

Festus was just stepping to the door when Matt and Kitty entered the doctor's office. Doc was busy gathering tables, basins and whatever else he felt he needed to save Ambrose Ferguson's life.

Even Kitty gasped as she looked at the pale man stretched out on the examination table.

Matt took several steps into the room, "How is he Doc?" he asked.

Doc took a quick look over his shoulder, "Not good Matt. It's touch and go now," he said with bitterness in his tone.

Kitty moved over next to Matt, "Is there anything I can do to help, Doc?" she asked in a soft voice.

Doc paused and looked from Matt to Ambrose and then to Kitty, "You want to help?" he said in as slightly confused way.

Kitty nodded, "You look like you need it," she offered.

Doc studied Kitty's face for a moment, "I sure could," he added. "I need hot water and a lot of cotton strips," Doc said.

Kitty nodded and quickly went to the little wood stove and started a fire within.

Doc's eyebrows knotted together slightly as he looked at Matt. Matt stood looking down at Ambrose, "People can change, Doc," was all the marshal could offer.

Doc's left eyebrow arched slightly and he continued preparing to set Ambrose's broken leg.

Matt stepped to the door, "Call if you need me," he said as he watched Kitty diligently working on the fire and boiling water.

"Thanks, Matt," Doc said over his shoulder and then quickly refocused on Ambrose's leg.

Matt pulled the door closed behind him and walked down the stairs. The marshal's eyes caught the sight of Festus with Boyd and McBride's boots as he was headed up the street to let the two men out of the ice house. Matt quickly walked up Front Street to catch up with the deputy.

Festus cursed all the way as he smacked the boots together, "I'd like to be banging your heads together instead," the hill man grumbled. "In fact ifin I had my way you'd spend the rest of yer natural born days in that ice house," he then spoke aloud out of pure anger.

"Festus?" Matt called for the deputy.

"Oh, hiya Matthew," the hill man looked slightly embarrassed.

"Did you form a guard for Doc's office?" Matt asked.

"I did. Newly and Burke are on the first shift. Sam and Roy are on next and me and Ed O'Connor are on next. And we'll continue to rotate as needed," Festus stated.

Matt nodded, "Good. Thanks Festus," the marshal tied to smile but a yawn sneaked out instead.

"Matthew, you look like you need a week's sleep! You jist go and lay down in my room at the stable and I'll take care of thangs," the hill man stated.

Matt nodded, "You know Festus, that sounds like the most reasonable thing you've said in a long while," he half laughed. "I'm not doing anyone any good being this tired," the marshal sighed.

"No you ain't," Festus concurred. "I'd a said something earlier, but you had that look in yer eyes," Festus stated.

"I'm sure I did," Matt added. "If Barney from the telegraph office is looking for me, just take the message and give it to me when I get up in an hour or two," Matt asked.

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus smiled and ticked his head.

"And make sure that Boyd and McBride know that they are still under surveillance," Matt added. "I know they are guilty, but I need to prove it," he stated.

"I'll be keeping my peepers on them. Don't you fret about that," Festus said as his eyes narrowed.

There was something in Festus' tone that didn't sit well with Matt, "Remember you are wearing a badge and sworn under oath," he said.

Festus looked down at his badge and then up again at Matt, "Sometimes that's a shame," he said and turned away to unlock the ice house and release Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd.

Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd shivered as the tried to adjust their sitting positions on the bale of hay that was their seat in the ice house, "They can't make us stay in here that much longer," Boyd spoke through his chattering teeth.

"I don't know what's taking so long," McBride shuttered. "Either they know we did it or don't," he muttered.

Both men looked up at the door and saw Festus standing there with their boots. Avery looked over his shoulder, "Well here we go," he said in a hushed voice.

"Alright you two rats. The marshal is letting you go, but you can mark my word, we ain't through with you jist yet," Festus said as he threw their boots down to their feet and began to untie them.

"I still don't know what you are talking about, deputies," Boyd smiled.

Festus looked up into the man's dark eye, "My foot you don't. We'll see that you get what's coming," Festus growled.

"You said the marshal is letting us go?" McBride asked. "That means he got out of the fire, then," he smiled.

"It does," Festus finished with the ropes and stood back.

"What about that other fellow we heard was in the jail," McBride pried.

Festus refused to answer, "Get yer boots on and get out of here," he barked. "And I'll be keepin' my eyeballs on you," he said pointing his index finger at both men as they scrambled to pull their boots on and get to their feet.

"I don't know why we're being treated like this!" Boyd snarled. "I might even lodge a complaint," he grunted as he climbed the stairs to the street above.

"You jist go right ahead. There's a few other's ahead of you in that line up," Festus growled as he followed the men to the door.

Avery McBride stopped at the threshold, "Would one of them be Ambrose Ferguson?" he smiled. The look on Festus' face was enough to let McBride know that the old mountain man was also alive. Avery said nothing more and turned stepping out into the brightness of the day. He shielded his eyes with his hand, "Do we get our guns back?" he asked.

"You can pick them up at the freight office," Festus pointed up the street. "And remember, we're watching you," he said as his left eye scrunched up.

"Sure, deputy," Boyd nodded. "Come on Avery, let's get our guns and something to eat," he motioned and began to walk away.

McBride was still studying the deputy, "We'll be on our best behaviour," he smiled before he joined his friend who was well across the street.

"Ferguson is still alive!" McBride boasted. "We can still get that gold, once we find him," he said playfully cuffing Boyd across the shoulder.

"I know. But we're really going to have to be careful now," he said in hushed voice.

"We can do this," McBride smiled. "I can almost taste it!" he laughed.

Both men stopped in front of Del Monicos and turned to look at the deputy, "He might be a problem," Boyd said.

"I think he's laying about the marshal too. He would have been the one to release us," McBride reason.

"Let's eat and think this through," Boyd said calmly as he turned toward the restaurant door.

Festus glared at the two men, "I don't trust those two as far as I can bounce an anvil in a swamp," he grumbled and turned away.


	26. Chapter 26

Doc gently tugged on Ambrose's lower leg until his could feel the femur pop back into place. The mountain man's upper leg looked normal in position, except for the swelling and bruising.

Kitty continued to replace the damp cloth on Ambrose's head as she watched the doctor work feverishly over Ambrose's leg. He too began to apply cool damp clothes over the limb, "The only thing I can do it to splint his leg at this point," Doc said looking up at Kitty.

"Once he comes to, I'll ask him if he wants a plaster cast of just continue with the splints," the doctor said as he re-examined his work.

"He sounds awful," Kitty said of Ambrose's breathing.

Doc nodded, "I think he might have a dose of pneumonia," he said with a quick tick of his head. "Lying on that floor for the past few days in a musty room hasn't helped him any either," Doc pointed out.

"I hope Matt and Festus find what evidence they need to lock those two men away before anything else happens," Kitty said sternly.

Doc couldn't help but agree, "This ole boy has been through a lot with those two," Doc stated. "So I hope so too," he said.

Kitty looked at the doctor with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Matt said they jumped him for his claim."

Doc nodded, "That's not all they did to him," he said as he ran his hand over his bristly moustache. "He's lucky to be alive at all," he stated.

Kitty looked down at Ambrose Ferguson and somehow felt a little differently toward the man. She remembered back all those years ago how drunk he was and flaunting his fortune and how he took to her. But she also remembered what Matt said earlier - people change, and whether that was for good or for bad, they do. In Ambrose's case, Kitty thought for the better.

"Doc, if you need me, I'll be over at the Long Branch," Kitty smiled slightly. "Make sure you lock the door," she stated as she moved to the door of the doctor's office.

Doc pursed his lips and blinked at the redheaded saloon owner, "Thanks for your help Kitty," he said and walked Kitty to the door.

"I'll bring a tray of food up for you and Ambrose later," Kitty said.

Doc looked over his shoulder to the examination table, "I don't think Ambrose is going to be up to any food for a few days," he said as he looked back at Kitty. "In fact, until all this is worked out, even my appetite has been a little off!" the doctor grumbled. Doc ticked his head, "They aren't tipping their hats at all. Unless one of them slips up, this may go on for some time," Doc stated.

"By then the jail will have been rebuilt and Matt can hold them on suspicion," Kitty stated. "This has been a horrible few days," she added.

"You don't need to remind me," Doc said as he arched his aching back. "One more night in that carriage shop and I might not be able to walk!" he groaned.

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" Kitty asked.

"I think the best thing we can do is to just steer clear of them. If I know Matt he'll give them enough rope and they'll hang themselves," the doctor stated.

Ambrose moaned and stirred on the examination table, "Where am I," he said as he tried to force his eyes open.

"You're in my office," Doc said as he leaned over the mountain man. "I set your leg," he said.

"Doesn't feel any better," Ambrose grumbled.

"No it doesn't and it will be that way for a few more days to come. I want you to stay off it too when I release you," Doc added with a bit of a wink.

"I don't want to be in here," Ambrose looked over to the doctor. "I want my room at the boarding house. I want to be left alone," he said matter-of-factly.

Doc shook his head, "Not just yet. Once Matt figures out how to arrest McBride and Boyd, you and me are staying right here," the doctor said. Doc could see the disapproval in the old man's eyes. He smiled and laid a caring hand on his shoulder, "I promise as soon as this is sorted out, we'll get you back to your room at the boarding house.

"Boyd and McBride aren't gonna get my gold," Ferguson growled. "They tried that before," he sputtered.

"I know that and so does Matt. He's working as hard as he can to find away to arrested them," Doc said as he straightened his back. "I just wish it was sooner than later," the added.

"Have Matt crack them over the head," the mountain man growled. "He knows as well as I do they burnt down the jail. They were trying to get to me!" Ambrose jabbed his thumb into his chest. His raised voice caused him to erupt into a coughing fit.

Doc quickly moved to his medical cabinet and removed a bottle of cough syrup, pouring some into a spoon and gently held it to Ambrose's lips for him to take. It helped a bit, but Doc was still concerned about the man's over all health. "Once your leg is a little bit better, I want to give you a full exam," the doctor stated.

"If I should last that long," Ambrose huffed.

Kitty frowned, "I'm sure a little cough won't be the end of you," she quipped.

Ambrose rolled his head over to look at Kitty who was standing at the door, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he half laughed.

Kitty smiled weakly. She felt badly for Ambrose, but not enough to break out laughing over his comment. "I'll be at the Long Brach, Doc. Let me know if either of you are hungry and I'll arrange something for you," she said as she reached for the door knob.

"Again, thanks for your help," the doctor said.

Kitty smiled and looked over to Ambrose, "Feel better," the said in a tone unfamiliar to the mountain man. She opened the door and left the office.

Ambrose looked over to Doc, "Miss Kitty almost sounded sincere there," he said in a low tone.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "She is," he nodded as he looked over his shoulder to Ambrose.

"Huh," he grunted before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Doc ticked his head and returned to his desk for a little shut eye.

Kitty walked down the stairs and paused as she looked at Nathan Burke. He looked cagier than usual, "Burke, what are you doing?" she asked as she looked at the rifle he had shouldered as if on parade.

"I'm keeping a look out," Burke said with a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

Kitty's eyebrows rose upwards, "Oh," she said as she looked around the street, "Maybe you should relax a little," she offered. "You almost look like a cigar store indian," she smiled knowing full well it would fluster the shipping clerk.

Burke's mouth dropped open, "Miss Kitty! Festus said these men are dangerous!" he barked.

"Yes they are, but you don't have to look like you are out to get them," Kitty stated and looked down at the way he held his gun. "We are, after all in town," she winked and walked way toward the Long Branch.

Burke's eyes narrowed as Wilbur Jonas walked on, "Care for a cigar?" he smiled impishly and offered a cigar. Burke grunted and quickly pulled the gun from his shoulder and draped over his forearm. He huffed at Jonas who seemed pretty proud of himself as he walked back into the store.

Burke straightened his back and the looked across the street; there stood Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd. Burke's hands tightened on the stalk of the rifle. His eyes darted around hoping to find Matt or Festus, but neither law man was in sight.

Boyd and McBride slowly crossed Front Street and veered toward the Long Branch, both with a leering smiles on their faces.


	27. Chapter 27

Kitty eyed Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd as they entered the saloon. Sam moved closer to his boss, and while keeping his dark brown eyes on the two men he said, "That's them."

"I gathered as much," Kitty stated. "Matt told me they look mean and untrustworthy," she growled. "Keep an eye on them," she said sternly. "I'm going to see if Doc needs something to eat," she said as she stepped around the barkeep.

Kitty walked to the front door of the saloon and glanced back over her shoulder and a chill ran up her spine. She didn't like the men as they were watching her. Kitty made a disgusted face and turned, leaving the Long Branch. It had gotten darker with night coming on; there was a cool breeze in the air which still carried the smoke from the jail house down the street. Kitty couldn't believe how the day seemed to have slipped by.

Jonas was busy removing produce and putting it back in the store for the night as Kitty approached, "Where's Burke?" she asked the store keep. She scanned the street with her eyes.

Jonas turned and looked at her and sighed, "He had to go to the loo," he said with an annoyed look on his face. "He asked me to keep and eye out until he got back, or he got Festus," he stated, holding a basket of apples.

Kitty was almost going to say that she didn't believe a word Jonas has said thinking he was joking with her, but then again they were talking about Nathan Burke. "How long has he been gone?" Kitty asked with a flat tone.

Jonas shrugged, "Five or so minutes," he said. "You don't expect those two back here, do you?" the store keeper asked nervously.

"They're right next door," Kitty pointed toward the saloon.

Jonas' jaw dropped open slightly, "I better warn Doc," he sputtered.

"I'm going up there now. I'll tell him," Kitty smiled. "You just keep a watch out, okay?" she winked at the older man.

"Certainly," Jonas nodded.

Kitty smiled and looked around before she climbed the stairs up to the doctor's office. She didn't see Boyd or McBride, or Nathan Burke for that matter. She shook her head in disappointment and picked up the front of her skirt and began to climb the stairs.

Jonas watched the saloon owner as she reached the top and opened the door. He too began to search the street for Burke. The shipping clerk was nowhere to be seen. Jonas went back to work.

Doc looked up from the chair at his desk, "Oh, hello, Kitty," he said as he removed his glasses.

"How's Ambrose?" Kitty asked.

Doc looked over to the sleeping man, "I think he'll be fine in a few weeks," he said ticking his head. "One I get that cough under control," he added.

The doctor placed the book down that he was reading and stood up, walking over to his patient. Doc had a troubled look on his face and Kitty noticed it, "What is it Doc?"

Doc ticked his head, "I need to know who the doctor was that he had seen to remove those bullets. I'd like to contact him about Ambrose's health. I think he has misdiagnosed something," the physician stated with a quick swipe of his right hand across his moustache.

Kitty looked more perplexed, "In a good way or a bad way?" she asked trying not to pry.

"I won't know until Ambrose comes to and I can give him a thorough examination," Doc stated.

Kitty was conflicted with her emotions. "Doc, I hope he makes it out of this alive," she looked down at the mountain man.

"So do I," the doctor sighed.

"Doc, I came up here to see if you wanted anything to eat," Kitty stated.

Doc thought about it, "What's on at Del Monicos?" he asked.

Kitty smiled, "I'll find out," she said as she moved to the door. Ambrose stirred and began to squirm on the examination table. Doc held his shoulders, "Kitty, stop him from moving his legs," the doctor ordered. Kitty quickly grabbed hold of Ambrose's ankles and slowly he relaxed.

"I'd better give him some laudanum," the doctor stated. "Wait here for a moment," he said, "And continue to hold his legs," he sputtered as he want to the medical cabinet and seared for the bottle he was looking for.

Down stairs, Jonas was just about to blow out the last of the oil lamps in his store, when Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd stepped through the door. The store owner froze and then he mustered up the courage, "I'm just closing. I'll have the store open again tomorrow morning at seven thirty," he stated.

"That's good to know," Boyd stated as he and McBride moved further into the store.

Jonas cautiously backed away, "Take what you want," he stammered.

"What we want it to learn you to keep your mouth shut," McBride lashed out, grabbing Jonas by the shoulder and pulling his tight to his own chest. "It was your big mouth that got us in trouble with the law in this town. We just came here to relax such. Next thing we know, the law is trying to blame us for a fire we didn't start," Avery pulled tighter on Jonas' shoulder and lapel.

"The marshal and the deputy say you are after Ambrose Ferguson's gold. There's a lot of bad words going around town about you two," Jonas had the nerve to speak.

"Is that a fact?" Boyd said as he stepped closer to Jonas.

Sweat beads were forming on the store owner's brow. It didn't matter what he would say, he knew the men meant business. "I think you are a pair of hoodlums," Jonas blurted out.

Avery McBride's eyes narrowed, "Is that a fact?"

Jonas swallowed but said nothing.

Boyd balled up his right hand and hit Jonas with a hard jab to his ribs. Jonas bellowed and doubled over, holding his side. McBride pulled the store owner upright and smashed his right hand hard across Jonas' jaw, causing him to reel backwards into the pot belly stove near the centre of the store. Jonas slumped down to the floor where Boyd kicked him twice more in the ribs. Jonas lay motionless at the wood stove and a rivulet of blood formed at the corner of his mouth.

"That should shut him up," McBride smiled.

"Let's go up to the doc's office to see Ambrose. I bet he'll be willing to talk now," Boyd smiled.

"We'll see to it," McBride said and moved to the store front. He blew out the remaining lamp and checked to see if anyone heard the ruckus. There wasn't anything unusual about the street for that time of night. Both men left the store and Boyd pulled the door behind him, however, now far enough to close it tightly. The moved along the side of the building and took a quick survey of the street. The man who was on guard at the doctor's office was nowhere in sight.

McBride nudged Boyd, "Quietly," he whispered as the two men began to climb the stairs. They pulled their guns, not knowing what they were going to encounter behind the closed door at the top of the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Kitty was still standing and holding Ambrose's legs as the mountain man continued to stir on the examination table, "Hurry up Doc," she urged the doctor who was beginning to pour the labdanum onto the spoon. Doc froze as the watched the door open into his office and Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd stepped into the room,

Kitty gasped and shifted her eyes from the men to Doc to Ambrose and back again.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" McBride chuckled, holding his gun on Kitty while Boyd focussed on the doctor.

"Get out of here," Doc ordered as he slowly placed the bottle and spoon onto his desk. He hoped that the two men hadn't noticed his old Colt Navy revolver he had dragged out and placed there just in caser of a situation like this.

"We'll leave once we get what we've come for," McBride said as he moved closer to the examination table. Kitty inched away and now stood between Doc and Boyd. She was unaware that Doc had his gun laying on his desk, ready. Doc cursed under his breath.

Avery McBride stood next to Ambrose who was coming in and out of consciousness, "Just tell me there the gold is, Ferguson. Then we'll be on our way," he smiled viscously as he thrust his gun back into his holster. He then roughly grabbed Ambrose by the lapels of his vest and jerked him up off the table, "Tell me now!" McBride seethed.

Boyd watched on with a simple smile on his face and gun still in his hand.

Doc cautiously picked up his revolver and then gently moved Kitty aside. The motion caught Boyd's attention and he lurched forward, snapping the gun out of Doc's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus trudged along the street with Matt at his side, "I tell you Matthew, Burke is a real pickle when it comes to thangs like this!" the hill man grunted.

Both law men stopped in front of the general store, "I thought Burke told you that Jonas was keeping an eye out," Matt said.

"That's what he said," Festus looked at the darkened store and frowned. Just then the breeze caught the unlocked door and it creaked open, slightly.

Matt and Festus exchanged looks and quickly walked to the open door and looking into the store. It was too dark to see anything, but Matt called out, "Jonas?" he said.

There wasn't a sound.

"Something is wrong," Festus whispered and pulled his gun. Matt moved passed the hill man and struck a match lighting the lamp he knew was near the door. Matt lifted the oil lamp and moved further into the store, "Matthew!" Festus pointed toward the wood stove where Jonas lay in a heap.

Matt rushed over and placed the lamp into the unlit stove, crouched down and gently rolled Jonas on to his back, while Festus watched on. Matt leaned forward and listened to Jonas breathe, "Well, he's alive," the marshal looked up at Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeremy Boyd glared at Doc and then tossed the doctor's gun to the floor. He then rushed the doctor shoving him hard into the wall next to his desk. The force was such, it knocked the breath right out of the doctor who quickly sank to the floor gasping for air.

Kitty moved swiftly to Doc's aid and tried to calm him as he continued to grow red in the face and gasped for air to get into his lungs. Doc's hands shook as he tried to untie his shoe string neck tie. Kitty gently pulled the doctor's hands away and untied the tie and unbuttoned several of his shirt buttons hoping that it would help. Kitty ran he hand across Doc's back and scowled at the two men. Doc was slowly beginning to respond and relax.

Matt and Festus heard the noise from above, "That came from Doc's office," Matt said as he scrambled to his feet and out the door. Festus quickly pulled off his spurs and dashed to catch up with the marshal who was already at the top of the stairs. Matt paused and waited until Festus made his way up the stairs. The doctor's office door was ajar, so Matt carefully pushed it open to find, Kitty kneeling next to Doc; Jeremy Boyd standing over the two while Avery McBride tried to shake the answer he wanted out of Ambrose Ferguson. "Hold it right there!" Matt demanded in a harsh tone.

Boyd turned and moved his gun toward the marshal, but Matt had already pulled the hammer back on his revolver and fired a single shot hitting the young man in the upper chest. Boyd tumbled backward over Doc's feet and landed hard at the far side of the room while clutching his chest and groaning.

Avery slowly let go of Ambrose and went to raise his hands in the air to surrender when Ambrose took a hold of his right arm. "Coal oil," was all Ambrose said and he remained holding McBride's forearm.

Avery struggled again to free his arm from the mountain man's grip. "Say that again, Ambrose," Matt said as he moved slightly further into the room.

Festus scurried passed the marshal in aid of his friend, the doctor, "Doc?" he said looking at the physician who had finally caught his breath.

"I'm all right," Doc squeaked out as he watched what was happening at the centre of his office.

"Coil oil. Ain't that how you light a rag on fire?" Ambrose asked Matt.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "You are under arrest for two counts of attempted murder and burning down the jail just to start with," he said pointing his gun at McBride and looking around the room.

McBride scoffed, "You don't have any proof," he sneered at Matt.

Jeremy Boyd choked and then laughed, "That's really funny," he muttered. "I get killed and you get arrested because you got coal oil on you," he gasped again. "Ain't that a kicker?" he groaned as Doc finally made his way over to the dying man.

Avery McBride scoffed at his friend, "You can't believe him," he snorted.

"Maybe not, but I think I have enough on you to sentence you to a good long time behind bars," Matt growled.

Festus was quick to his feet and pulled Avery's gun from his belt, "The other one is dying, Matthew," he said with a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Doc?" Matt questioned the hill man's diagnosis.

Doc looked up from Jeremy Boyd, "Festus is right, Matt. I can't help this one," he stated with a sad tick of his head.

Matt frowned, "You better check on Jonas," he stated. "It looks like these two worked him over pretty good."

"Damn," Doc hissed. He glared at McBride. "Staying behind bars will be too good for you," he snapped as he picked up his medical bag and headed to the door. "Damn you!" he cursed again at McBride before he left his office. Kitty quickly followed the doctor.

"Let's get this one locked up somewhere," Matt growled.

"Not in the ice house again!" McBride protested.

"Yeah, I think so," Matt snapped. "Now move!"


	29. Chapter 29

Matt and Festus guided Avery McBride down the stairs, following Doc and Kitty. The law men paused before they took McBride to the ice house where he was to be locked up. "Let me know how Jonas is," Matt said as he watched Doc and Kitty enter the general store. Doc didn't respond and Matt knew the old doctor had just about enough for one day.

"Get a move on," Matt nudged McBride with the barrel of his six-shooter. The marshal's eyes scanned the rather large crowd that had formed on Front Street. "You people can move on too. There's nothing more to see," Matt grunted to the group as everyone gawked on wondering what was happening. Slowly the crowd dispersed as they watched the marshal and his deputy haul McBride off to the makeshift jail in the ice house.

Doc quickly knelt down next to Wilbur Jonas, "Jonas?" he said as he gently nudged the store owner. The man didn't move. Doc frowned and opened his medical bag and with a quick search through it he pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts. Doc removed the cork and passed the little bottle under Jonas' nose; Jonas coughed and sputtered with his eyes opening quickly. The doctor recapped the bottle, "Welcome back," he smiled down at the store owner.

"What happened?" Jonas asked as he tried to sit, but feeling weak and still light headed, he decided staying on the floor was best for him.

Doc ran his hand across his moustache, "I was hoping you could tell me," he said to the prone man at his knees.

Jonas blinked his eyes as he tried to remember, "Those men!" he exclaimed. "They came in here and told me to keep my mouth shut," Jonas growled as he slowly pushed himself up onto his right elbow rubbing his jaw with his left hand.

"Did they hit you hard?" Doc asked as he pulled the store owner's hand away from his jaw to have a look at the darkening bruise.

Jonas had to think about that happened before he blacked out, "They hit me enough," he stated as he sat up holding his side. 

"Come on," Doc said as he stood and offered Jonas a hand up. "I want you to sit on this chair," the doctor said.

Kitty took Jonas' other arm and with Doc's help they guided him to the chair.

"Kitty, I'd like for you to go up and give Ambrose two table spoons of laudanum. I left it on the desk," Doc said looking over his glasses to the saloon owner.

"Sure, Doc," Kitty smiled. She knew Doc wanted her to leave for Jonas' sake because he wanted to examine the store owner's ribs, without his shirt in the way. Kitty patted Jonas on the shoulder and walked to the door. Once she would out on the street she pulled the door closed behind her.

Matt and Festus were just coming back from the ice house, "How's Jonas?" the marshal asked.

"He's alert and Doc's just looking him over," Kitty said as she moved to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Doc wants me to give Ambrose something for his pain," Kitty responded.

Matt nodded, "I'll go with you," he smiled weakly. Festus continued to walk down the street toward the livery stable.

Kitty eyed Matt, "I wish you'd let Doc look at your arm," Kitty sighed as she began to climb the stairs. Matt looked down at his arm, "Yeah, I suppose I should," he said having almost forgotten about his own injury while dealing with everything else.

Inside the doctor's office was quiet. Jeremy Boyd lay in a heap near the other door; his dead eyes stared upwards and his mouth was open and his lips curled in hate. His hands reminded clutched to his chest. Matt walked over to the dead man and covered him with a blanket he had pulled off the chest of drawers, "I'll let Percy know about him," he said looking over to Kitty who had poured some laudanum onto the spoon.

Ambrose studied the redhead as she moved toward him, "I'm surprised that you'd give me that," he said, his voice course from coughing.

"Doc asked me to, and furthermore, I would have anyway," Kitty said bluntly. "I feel you've been through enough," she said as she helped Ambrose lift his head in order to sip the liquid. Ambrose made a face as he swallowed it back. "Good thing that stuff knocks you out, the taste would kill you otherwise," he said with a hint of humour. Kitty couldn't help but smile, "Get some rest," she said as she adjusted the blanket up to his chin. Groggily Ambrose nodded; his eyes darting around the room before he finally closed them and drifted off.

Kitty looked over to Matt who was watching, "I guess you are right Matt. People can change," she smiled slightly.

Matt nodded slightly, feeling that Kitty was more receptive towards Ambrose, yet he said nothing. "I'll get Percy. You stay here and see Doc," Kitty almost ordered. Matt's eyebrows lifted and a boyish grin creased his lips.

Kitty walked to the office door and opened it just in time for the doctor. The physician looked at the two, "What?' he grumbled as he entered his office, placing his medical bag down onto his desk.

"I'm going to call on Percy," Kitty began, "would you be so kind to get that big cowboy off his feet for a few minutes so that you could look at his arm," her eyes shifted between the two men.

Doc looked over to Matt, "She's got you this time," he said with a slight tick of his head. "We'd better do what she asks," he said as he began to gather gauze and other items to clean and wrap Matt's arm. Matt sighed and slowly sat down onto the chair next to the doctor's desk.

Kitty was satisfied and left Doc to treat Matt.

Matt looked over to the doctor, "How's Jonas?" he asked.

Doc continued to gather what he needed, "Oh, he's fine. He has some good bruises, but I don't think they meant to do anymore that teach him a lesson," Doc said as he placed the items onto his desk.

"What lesson?" Matt asked.

"They blamed Jonas for pointing them out and making it look like they were guiltier than they claimed," Doc stated.

"Well they are!" Matt snorted.

"Well, I know that. Most of Dodge knows that by now, but they were just trying to make it seem they weren't," the doctor explained.

"By beating a man up?" Matt clearly looked puzzled.

Doc paused, "It does sound silly, but to them it made sense at the time," he scoffed and then tore Matt's singed shirt sleeve from his shoulder, "You know how some people like to find ways to make it look like it was someone else's fault and not their own," he continued on. . "What are you going to do now?" Doc casually asked.

Matt nodded, "Judge Brooker will be here on Wednesday," Matt said as he watched Doc pour some liquid onto some gauze. The marshal braced himself knowing full well the next movement Doc would make would cause him to jump – he'd been through it time and time again.

Doc dabbed the gauze over Matt's shoulder, and yes, the marshal wriggle under the doctor's attention. "Jail isn't good enough for the likes of him," Doc stated as he continued to clean Matt's shoulder and arm.

"Well, it isn't up to me to say. I have to provide the pieces and Brooker puts them together. I'm hoping that you will let the judge talk to Ambrose, however," Matt's light blue eyes lifted to the doctor's.

Doc pursed his lips, "He should be in better shape by then," he offered. "Once I get some men to move him to the back room," he motioned with a tick of his head.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said before he winced again. The marshal knew that McBride was guilty but now he had to prove that he was the mastermind behind everything in order to get the heaviest conviction possible – death by hanging. It seemed only fitting for a man who willingly left another man in the wilderness to die.


	30. Chapter 30

Judge Brooker sat with Matt, Doc and Kitty at the back table in the Long Branch Saloon. There wasn't much of a crowd for the time of day, which suited the small group just fine. "Well as I see it Matt, there is enough evidence to lock Avery McBride away for the rest of his natural life," the judge stated.

"Doesn't seem like enough for a man who left another for dead after steeling his claim," Doc grunted and ticked his head in disgust.

"Doc, it's up to Ambrose to make the next move," Matt reminded the doctor.

"I know," Doc grumbled. "I just hope he makes the right one," the doctor said looking over to Matt and the judge.

"You sound a little hesitant," Brooker looked over to Doc.

"It isn't me. It's Ambrose," Doc stated.

Brooker had a strange look on his face, "I'm not following you, Doc," the judge said as he leaned forward resting his forearms on the table in front of him.

Doc pursed his lips, "When I was talking to Ambrose about this, he wasn't sure whether he wanted McBride charged with his attempt at murdering him all those years ago. He seems to feel that it was too far back to make much difference," Doc explained.

"If you'd like I could have a word with him," Brooker said.

"Well, I think you should hear his story if anything else," Doc said.

"I think Avery McBride is a terrible man," Kitty stated. "And I thought Ambrose was bad," she sighed.

Brooker made a face but decided not to pursue the saloon owner's comment any further. "Well by even what you've told me he will be facing the attempted murder of Ferguson and Matt," he said looking over to the marshal who was sitting next to him.

"He claims he didn't intend on setting the jail house on fire. He just wanted to smoke us out," Matt stated.

"But you have to look at the end results, Matt. That fire almost cost you and Ambrose your lives," Brooker said. Matt couldn't refute that fact, "True," he said. "In all honesty I haven't really stopped to think about it that much," Matt frowned. "It all seemed to happen so fast."

"These facts make Mister McBride a very unsavoury fellow who appears to not show any remorse for his actions as long has he got what he was after," Brooker said.

"Jonas wants him charged with assault," Doc added as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the door of the saloon.

"And rightfully so," Brooker said. "That's one hell of a bruise on his chin," he said.

"It matches his ribs," Doc said with a tinge of anger to his tone.

Brooker sat quietly for a moment, thinking.

"Oh," Judge Brooker exclaimed as he fished around in his coat pocket to the telegram he had received earlier. "I looked into that doctor you inquired about, Doc," Brooker said.

"Yes," Doc sat forward.

"It seems he is no longer practising. He had been found guilty on numerous fraudulent cases of practising medicine without license and in some cases causing paralyses or worse death to some of his patients," Brooker stated as he handed the piece of paper across the table to Doc.

Doc looked down at the message, "By the way this reads, Ambrose is lucky to be alive at all!" he looked up at Matt, Kitty and Brooker.

Brooker nodded, "We don't know what happened to him once he left Black Hawk," the judge stated.

"It sounds like he got lynched!" Kitty said.

Brooker cast a look over to Kitty, "Maybe but we don't know. He may have assumed another name and moved to another state," he said.

"Well, this is very interesting," Doc smiled.

"Why are you so happy about it, Doc?" Kitty asked.

"I think this might make someone's day, and it might also change his mind about something," Doc said as he stood up from the table. "I'll see you around, judge," Doc said as he left the saloon.

"Sometimes he makes me wonder," Kitty smiled as she watched Doc exit the door and turn left toward his office.

"Sometimes?" Matt asked with his eyebrows lifting to his hat.

Doc walked across the alley and stepped up onto the boardwalk near the base of his stairs. He looked down and re-read the telegraph; a slight smile curled his lips as he began to climb the stairs to his office.

The doctor opened the door and walked into the room. He was sure what he had to tell Ambrose would turn the old mountain man's thinking around in time for the trial of Avery McBride. Doc walked to the back room and found Ambrose napping, "Ambrose?" he whispered as he moved the wooden chair over to the side of the bed and sat down.

Ferguson stirred, "Doc?" he rolled his head sideways and blinked to clear his eyes.

"I have some very interesting news for you," Doc smiled.

"McBride killed himself and we don't have to go to the trial," Ambrose said.

"No. Not that," Doc smiled. "I know it would save a lot of time, but that isn't it," he continued.

"Then what?" the mountain man asked.

"I had judge Brooker looking into that doctor you told me that worked on you after you were shot," Doc stated.

"He was a going concern," Ambrose smiled.

"I can imagine. Anyone trying to keep one step ahead of a malpractice law suit must be," Doc mused.

"A what?" Ambrose asked.

"He wasn't really a doctor. I'm surprised you lived through what he did!" Doc stated.

"He patched up my wounds," Ambrose said in defence.

"Yes, and it also explains why they look they way they do. And as for him telling you that you have cancer is bogus too," Doc said. "He likely just read about it in a journal and when he saw the way your flesh looked after all those days in the woods, he determined that is what you had," he handed Ambrose the telegram.

Ambrose reached out and too the slip of paper, "So I'm not going to die soon?"

Doc shook his head, "Nope," he smiled.

"I have something to look forward to?" the mountain man looked up from the message to see Doc nodding yes.

Ambrose pursed his lips, "It's not every day that you get told that you have the rest of your life to live," he said with almost a tear in his eye. "I thought that I was going to die, and figured that if McBride didn't hang he'd have that weight on his conscience," he looked at the telegram again. "But now I'm going to live and I don't want that bastard to be around," he growled. "I want him to pay for what he's done to me, and everyone," he said looking over to Doc with a sharp clear look.

"I'll get Matt and judge Brooker to stop by and you can tall them yourself," Doc said as patted Ambrose on the forearm before he stood and placed the chair back where he go it from.

"Doc?" Ambrose watched the doctor, "I want to go to the trial," he stated.

Doc nodded, "I'll see what I can do to arrange that," he said as he left the back room.

Ambrose's eyes narrowed as he held the telegram tightly in his right hand, "Avery McBride. You have been found guilty of all charges and will hang until dead," he said under his breath. "I've waited many years to hear those words," the mountain man sneered.


	31. Chapter 31

Doc casually leaned against the door jamb as he watched Matt and judge Brooker talk to Ambrose. He could sense a change in the mountain man; he got his spunk back, which had been long missing. Doc assumed that the weight of knowing you only have so long to live wore him down considerably.

"Well, that pretty much sounds like Mister McBride will be hung, unless he's got some heavy defence," Brooker looked over to Matt. The marshal nodded, "His lawyer has met with him and he seems to think that he will get off most of the charges," he grunted.

"Well, it's now up to a jury of his peers," Brooker said as he stood up from the chair.

"I want to be at that trial," Ambrose stated.

"We'll see that you are. You are, after all a key witness," Brooker stated. Ambrose seemed pleased with that and nodded.

"It's best that he gets some rest now," Doc said and moved away from the door to allow Brooker and Matt to leave the room.

"It doesn't look good for Avery," Doc stated as he drew his hand across his moustache.

"Not the way Ambrose tells it," Matt said as he tucked his thumbs into his waist band.

"I'll set the trial for Monday. That will give you time to select a jury and give Avery as much time as possible to meet with his lawyer. I want this done right," Brooker stated as he placed his top hat onto his head and walked to the door. Matt followed the judge and then stopped, "I'll see you later," he said over his shoulder to the doctor.

Doc nodded as he watched the two men leave. An odd feeling swept over the doctor – he was a man who swore an oath to save lives and yet he was about to see one die in the name of justice. It was a feeling Doc had felt many times before.

Matt stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I'll start finding a jury," the marshal said.

"Good," Brooker nodded, "I'll be over at the hotel if you need me," he stated.

Matt watched the judge walk across the road before he turned his attention to the construction down the street for the new jail house. He determined that the brick structure was sound enough to be rebuilt and he had Festus on the case. Matt took his time and walked over to the site.

The hill man was issuing orders left and right as he had the men working hard to complete the jail.

Matt stopped next to Festus, "How's it going?" he asked as he watched men hoisting beams up for the roof.

"She'll be done soon, Matthew," the deputy smiled. "We're going as fast as we can," he pointed out.

Matt nodded in approval, "Good."

"Has the trial been set?" Festus asked.

"It has. I need to form a jury for Monday," Matt stated.

"Monday!" Festus baulked.

Matt pursed his lips, "I know it seems like a long way away, but judge Brooker wants to make sure that Avery gets a fair amount of time with his lawyer and that gives me time to form a jury," he stated.

"He doesn't need no time fer a lawyer. He's guilty," Festus growled.

"Yes. And will likely hang," Matt added.

Festus made a face. He knew that kind of thing upset many folks in Dodge, "Wall jist let me know what I can do," the deputy said before he walked off and continued to organize the rebuilding of the jail house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker entered the makeshift courtroom at the little church. The crowd stood waiting for him to take his seat. Once Brooker settled in, the bailiff called out, "Please take your seats," and everyone sat. There was an odd silence among the people who packed the gallery. The jurors sat nervously as they waited for the lawyer for the state to call their first witness. Eyes in the room shifted as the court organized itself.

Lawyer Hartwick called for Ambrose Ferguson. He knew the mountain man wasn't able to walk to the witness stand, so he moved over to where Ambrose sat with his leg propped up on another chair. From there, he took the oath and sat back awaiting the questions. He could feel Avery McBride's eye boring holes through him, this time figurative, not literally.

Hartwick looked Ambrose over, "Are you sure you are up for this?" he asked in concern. Doc sat across from Ferguson, near the prisoner's seat; it was the only one he could find in the crowded room. Even Kitty and Matt were separated. Doc waited to hear Ambrose speak and he hoped that the mountain man told the story that he was told. Doc could see Festus fussing with his position near the door.

After a pause, the mountain man spoke, "I most certainly am," Ferguson stated.

Avery McBride shifted in his chair, "This is madness! No one should listen to that old fool!" he grumbled loud enough for judge Brooker to hear, "This is not a time for your outbursts," the judge warned with his gavel pointing at the man whose hands were tied. Avery's eyebrows knitted together.

"Please go on, Mister Ferguson," Hartwick encouraged Ambrose to tell his story. The room fell silent. Even Kitty Russell was in awe at what the old mountain man was saying.

After about twenty minutes, Ambrose paused. "I'd like for you to point out in this courtroom the man you say shot you three times and left you for dead," Hartwick said knowing that the late Jeremy Boyd had also shot the mountain man. Ambrose scratched his cheek and slowly lifted his hand and pointed across the room, "He's right over there," he sneered.

All eyes in the courtroom were on Avery McBride. McBride quickly stood up, "He's a God damn liar!" he screamed out before his lawyer hauled him back down to his chair.

Judge Brooker ordered the courtroom to settle down after Avery's outburst. He also advised McBride to remain silent until he was spoken to. Avery's eyes were black with hate. He was seething with raw anger and began to calculate how he was going to avoid the rope that seemed the direction the court was leaning; all the questions and answers so far we not in his favour, whatsoever.

McBride watched as Matt Dillon took the stand next, but he didn't hear a word the marshal said as he looked down at his tied hands. He frantically tugged on the ropes – there were no shackles, they were lost in the fire.

All eyes were on Matt as he testified about he stopped in at the store just as the two men, Avery McBride and Jeremy Boyd were about to assault Wilbur Jonas who had just served Ambrose Ferguson.

Judge Brooker stated that Jonas would have his say and asked the lawyer to move his questioning along to the night of the fire.

McBride continued to struggle with the ropes; sweat beads formed on his forehead as he fought his restraints until he finally hand enough leeway to pull one of his hands free.

The marshal's testimony was still on going and the room was enthralled of his account of how he managed to get Ambrose and himself to safety through the fire. He stated that Ambrose's leg was broken by falling beads, and he also suffered injuries.

McBride's lawyer, Carl Symons, stood, "I have questions for the marshal," he said from where he was seated near Avery. McBride's eyes darted around the room when he spotted the town doctor sitting near by. Avery bit his lower lip and calculated his next move.

Symons moved toward the witness stand and stopped in front of Matt. McBride thought that his lawyer's move was perfect as he leaped from his chair, grabbing a startled Doc, wrapping his arms tightly around the physician's neck.

Doc had both of his hands on McBride's forearm as he struggled to free himself, but McBride was far younger and much taller than the doctor. "Don't anyone move, or this old pill pusher is going to get hurt!" McBride snarled as he moved backward toward the door. He kept moving Doc in front of himself if he felt threatened by anyone. The whole room was standing and watching.


	32. Chapter 32

Festus stood blocking the door, "You ain't goin' nowhere," the hill man said in a low calculated tone as he held his gun at Avery and moved into the doorway blocking his path.

Avery swung Doc around to face the deputy, "You better move out of the way deputy or this old man's days could be shortened by a few right here and now," McBride warned and tightened his hold causing Doc to grimace as he continued to struggle to free himself; Doc's face was growing red as he continued to try and loosen McBride's grip on his throat.

"Take the deputy's gun," McBride ordered Doc.

Doc shook his head no, but when McBride tightened his hold again on the doctor, Doc slowly reached out for the gun. Doc was gasping for air and we feeling weak.

Festus could see the fear in Doc's eyes and slowly handed the gun to Doc, grip first. Doc's right hand shook as he reached out for the gun. "Take it!" McBride barked into the doctor's ear, causing him to jolt. Doc slowly wrapped his hand around the walnut grip and pulled the gun from the hill man's hand. Festus noticed the look on the doctor's face changed from fear to sorrow and a lump swelled in the hill man's throat.

"Shoot him," McBride sneered.

Doc shook his head no, "I won't do that," he gurgled.

Matt and Newly had made their way closer to Doc and McBride, "Let him go," Matt ordered.

McBride again dragged Doc in front of him as he faced the marshal, "Back off marshal. I'm getting out of here," he snarled. Doc was clearly in distress as he grew redder in the face.

"Matt do something. Doc doesn't look good!" Kitty urged as she kept her eyes on Doc.

"I can't as long as he is using Doc as a shield," Matt growled while keeping his eyes on McBride and his hand on his gun.

Avery pulled Doc further toward the door, "I said shoot him. If you don't I will and you know damn well I'll kill him," McBride warned.

Doc swallowed and looked down at the gun; tears formed in his eyes from what he was about to do and the fact he was beginning to lose consciousness. Slowly he rolled the hammer back and aimed at Festus' leg before he fired a single shot.

Festus dove, but not quick enough as the projectile ripped through his right thigh, causing him to reel backwards into the crowd with a yelp. Women inside the church screamed at the sound of the gun and Festus' shriek of pain and sight; Matt tried to calm everyone. "Quiet! Everyone sit down," Matt ordered as he tried to get closer to Avery and Doc.

With that, Avery McBride pulled the gun from Doc's hand and then dragged the doctor out onto the street and forcing him along a few more feet until he entered an alley.

Matt ordered Newly to look at Festus who grappled with his leg and swore wildly. Kitty knelt down next to the deputy and wondered how she could help Newly who was tearing the hill man's trousers open to look at the wound. "It's bad enough," Newly said. "Although it went right though the flesh," he said looking up at Kitty.

Matt quickly stepped passed them and out onto the street. He had his gun drawn and was certain that by now Avery McBride had the gun and not Doc. Matt carefully walked along the length of the building and poked his head around the side. There wasn't anyone in sight, which was rather distressing to the marshal as he had hoped to find the doctor.

Avery McBride shoved Doc hard into a wall in the alley that turned off the other one, "This is it for you Doc," he said glaring at the doctor. Avery lifted the gun and aimed it at Doc.

Doc could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "Oh, for God sakes, get it over with!" he yelled at McBride.

McBride smiled as his eyes narrowed before he fired a single shot. At first he began to walk away, before he began to run feeling freedom was now on his side.

Matt froze in his tracks as he tried to calculate where the gun report came from. He carefully moved along the alley and turned. His jaw dropped open as he saw the doctor slumped down onto the ground, "Doc?"

Doc slowly looked up at Matt; he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Doc, are you all right?" Matt asked as he quickly knelt down and untied the doctor's shoestring tie. Doc gulped and nodded. "I heard a gun shot," Matt continued.

Doc nodded and moved slightly sideways showing where they bullet had passed through his coat sleeve and grazed his upper left arm, deeply, "He could have killed me if he wanted too," Doc stated. Matt took a quick look at the doctor's arm and then patted him on the knee, "Have Newly look at that," he forced a smiled as he wrapped his bandana around the doctor's bleeding arm. Doc nodded at Matt's orders.

Matt stood, "Which way did he go?" he then growled as he mood swung.

"That way," Doc pointed with his right hand. "Be careful Matt. He's bound to escape at all costs," Doc warned.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," Matt said as he pulled Doc up to his feet. "Get some help. I'll see you soon, Doc," the marshal said as he walked off in the direction the doctor pointed.

Doc was still trying to calm himself as he slowly walked back up the alley that McBride dragged him into. By now, Sam Noonan and several other Dodge citizens had formed a search party and stopped in the mouth of the alley when they saw the doctor slowly walking toward them.

Sam stepped forward, "Doc?"

Doc stopped and looked up at the men, before his knees buckled under his weight and he dropped, rolling onto his back with a grunt.

Sam and others rushed forward and stared down at the doctor. Kitty parted the men and saw Doc; she gasped, "Doc?" she sputtered and quickly knelt down next to her dearest friend.

Doc looked up at Kitty, "Kitty. I need a drink," he whispered as a mix of emotions washed across his face as he lay on the ground.

Kitty almost laughed at the doctor and his dishevelled state, "Oh, Doc! You look like you could use one," she smiled as gently brushed some of his unruly locks from his forehead. "Sam, Mr. Jonas, help Doc up and bring him over to the Long Branch," she said as she got to her feet. Both men move passed the saloon owner and help the doctor to his feet. They followed Kitty across the street toward the saloon.

Matt inched his way along the alley and stopped when he heard what sounded like someone saddling a horse. Matt drew a deep breath and peeked around the corner of the building; sure enough, a frantic Avery McBride was trying to buckle the cinch and the horse was protesting.

"Hold it right there," Matt ordered with his gun drawn and levelled at McBride.

McBride froze momentarily, but he played coy and made sure that the horse was between him and the marshal, "I'm not going with you marshal. I'm not going to hang," he barked as he checked the gun in his hand. It still held five bullets.

"I'll make sure they go easier on you," Matt said as he stepped slightly closer.

"No way marshal. All that stuff you and the other's have said, I see noting but a rope in my future and I ain't gonna hang!" Avery blurted out.

Matt moved a little closer, "Give it up Avery. If you don't every lawman from here to the coast will know about you," Matt tried to reason.

"At least I'd still have a chance," McBride barked. "Now get lost," he said as he peeked over the horse and fired a shot at Matt.

Matt dove for cover as Avery jumped up onto the saddled horse. The marshal fired a shot, but McBride kept riding. "Damn!" Matt said as he got to his feet and watched the rider and horse disappear.


	33. Chapter 33

Matt hurried back to Front Street in time to see Newly assisting Festus down the street towards Doc's office. The deputy was protesting his treatment and repeatedly argued about the need to have anything more than a bandage wrapped around his wounded leg. Newly reminded the deputy that if the wound wasn't properly cleaned, that infection would set in and things could get worse. Festus grumbled.

The marshal joined the two men, "How is your leg?" he asked Festus.

"It'll be jist fine," he scowled at Newly.

Matt made a face and was about to order the deputy to get his leg looked after, but Newly spoke first, "Where's Avery?"

"He took a shot at me, and made a break for it. I'm not sure that I hit him, but I need to form a posse quickly," Matt stated.

"I'll get the horses," Festus said, as he pried himself loose of Newly's grip.

"Festus! Your leg!" Newly stated.

"You can look at it after I get back," the hill man said as he limped down the street.

"He shouldn't be riding with his leg like that," Newly said to Matt.

Matt nodded in agreement, "I know, but he knows what he's doing and right now I can use both of you," the marshal said as he headed over to the Long Branch to get more help. Newly's shoulders drooped, he was fearful for Festus' well being now.

Matt stepped up to the door and look over them, into the saloon. It was a pathetic sight; Doc sat with who was Kitty trying to bandage his arm, Jonas' jaw was black and blue and the store owner kept touching it lightly as if the next time it wouldn't hurt, while Ambrose Ferguson sat near by watching with his leg propped up on a chair and sipping on a drink.

Doc had removed his coat, and Kitty had ripped his shirt sleeve off at the shoulder so that she could tend to the doctor's arm, "Stop fussing, Doc," Kitty grumbled and kept moving Doc's free hand away from the bandage, "It's too tight!" Doc squawked. "Well, I still say you should have some stitches," Kitty countered. Doc mumbled something under his breath.

Matt sighed before he entered the establishment. Slowly he pushed through the doors and all eyes were on him.

"Doc you get him?" Doc asked of Avery McBride.

Matt shook his head no, "I am forming a posse. I'm not sure if I shot him or not, but he won't be far," the marshal stated.

"I'll get my horse," Sam said as he walked to the door.

"Festus is already getting them," Matt stated.

A few other men stepped forward, "Count us in too marshal," one of the men said.

"Thanks," Matt nodded and walked to the door. Sam and the other men followed the marshal.

"Sure hope you get him this time," Ambrose said as he lifted his glass to his lips. His eyes were black with hate toward McBride.

Matt paused at the door and turned, "So do I," he said as he looked over to the table where Doc and Jonas were seated. Enough was enough.

Matt stepped out onto the boardwalk just as Festus arrived with the horses. He was already up in Ruth's saddle. He looked over to see judge Brooker walking toward the saloon. Matt and Sam took the reins for their horses.

"What will you do, Matt?" Brooker asked.

"Bring him in, dead or alive. It's up to him now," the marshal stated as he swung himself up onto his tall buckskin horse. Brooker understood and there wasn't much else the judge could, "Try and bring him in alive," he said.

"He's got four bullets left," Matt stated. "He'll either fight until the end or give up. The later half I doubt," Matt said as he nudged his horse with his spurs.

Festus rubbed his thigh and nudged Ruth to follow Matt. Sam, Newly and the other men also followed along. Judge Brooker stood watching the posse until they turned down a street and out of sight. Brooker pursed his lips in thought and looked up to the Long Branch Saloon sign. The judge turned to the saloon and walked to the doors. As he entered the establishment he went over the events in the court room and his brief meeting with the two lawyers after the fact; things looked extremely grim for Avery McBride.

Most everyone in the Long Branch looked up at the judge as he entered the saloon. The little group at the back table held his attention. Doc looked down at his arm. Jonas studied the doctor, "It hurts, doesn't it?" he said across the table.

"That's an understatement," Doc said looking over to the store owner. "How's you jaw?" he asked.

"I still think some of my teeth are loose," Jonas stated as he stuck his right index finger into his mouth and felt along his gums.

Doc shook his head no, "I think your gums are swollen," he offered.

Judge Brooker stopped at the table, "Doc. What happened?" he asked with his voice filled with concern, having not heard what happened to Doc after he'd last seen him dragged out of the courthouse.

"That idiot dragged me into an alley and shot me. I told you had a short wick for a temper," Doc grunted. "He could have killed me, but instead he winged me," Doc said looking down again at his stinging arm.

"Will you be all right?" Brooker asked.

"He will be if he does like I ask and have Newly look at it. I think it's worse than he wants to admit too," Kitty interrupted as she filled the empty glasses on the table. Doc made a face at the saloon owner, almost as if she were his mother telling him what to do.

Brooker made a face, "Well, I'm glad you weren't more seriously injured," the judge said.

"Would you like a drink, Judge Brooker?" Kitty finally asked.

Brooker nodded, "That would be nice," he smiled and sat down on a chair near Ambrose. The mountain man eyed the judge, "If Dillon brings him back alive, will he hang?" he asked out right.

Brooker frowned and disliked being put on the spot, "Once we finish the trial," he stated. "I know what you are all thinking, but he still is entitled to a fair and complete trial," the judge said.

"Then I hope Dillon gets him," he mountain man growled. "I've never met such a lowly bottom feeder in my life," the continued.

"I can understand your feelings, Mister Ferguson, but under the law, he is still entitled to a trial," Brooker said before he sipped from the glass of whiskey Kitty had just handed him.

"I find it laughable," Jonas stated. "Look what he's done to us," he motioned with his right hand for the judge to look at the men around the table. Brooker nodded, "I know," he said with sorrow in his tone. "I know," he repeated and drank his whiskey.


	34. Chapter 34

Matt could tell by the way Festus kept shifting in his saddle that he was uncomfortable and that his leg was bothering him, but he could also tell that the hill man was deep in thought and study to track Avery McBride.

The hill man pulled his mule to a stop and leaned to the left as far as he could without getting of the mule, "Matthew," he pointed to a dark spot on some leaves, near the ground.

Matt and Newly dismounted and walked toward the bush; Matt touched the spot and then rubbed his thumb and finger together, "Blood," he stated as his eyes scanned the area. "It looks like I must have hit him after all," he then said as he walked back to his horse.

"Looks like he's headed for the hills," Festus stated while straightening himself up onto his saddle. He then gave Ruth a quick jab with his spurs and the posse heading in the direction that Festus was leading them. Matt rode next to the hill man and scanned the field for signs of Avery McBride.

McBride was near the top of one of the hills and he paused; looking back. He tried to stay along the tree line and out of sight, and so far, he noticed that the posse was taking their time tracking him, but he knew he there wasn't much time before they were upon him.

McBride nudged the horse forward as he slumped forward over his saddle horn. Avery could feel the blood wicking up through the back of his shirt, and he tried to hold what he could in the front, but the blood kept coming and ran through his fingers, and down onto the saddle. He desperately clutched the gun in his free hand as well as the reins, "Move, horse," he mumbled; the horse moved slightly.

Matt thought he saw some movement up on the hill, "Over there," he pointed.

The rest of the men in the posse jockey for positions to see where Matt was pointing, "We can try an surround him," Newly suggested.

Matt nodded, "Alright, you take Thompson and Smith with you. Don't fire unless you have to," Matt cautioned. "And make sure you keep your eyes open for us. I don't want us shooting at each other," Matt said.

"Good point," Newly smiled and motion to the two men to follow him along the valley toward the far hills in order to get around to the other side.

Matt looked over to Festus, "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

Festus nodded, "I'll be a heap better once we catch this yahoo and get back to Dodge," the hill man said as he gently rubbed his leg.

"You know Doc is going to take it out on you for riding with your leg like that," Matt pointed to the deputy's injured leg.

"There ain't nothign' new about that," Festus sighed as he gently spurred Ruth. Matt hid his smile as the three men carefully made their way across the field toward Avery McBride.

"Come on horse," McBride urged. He was too weak to spur the animal who was more interested in eating the long green grass. Avery looked over his shoulder and saw the riders slowly approaching. He pulled his hand away from his abdomen long enough to clutch the saddle horn to steady himself while he pointed the gun toward the riders. Avery squinted his left eye and aimed at the men on horseback, but his arm bobbed around. "Damn you!" he barked and fired a shot toward the men, missing them by a mile.

Matt ordered Sam and Festus to spread out. He could see Avery now and watched as he weakened in the saddle, "He still has several shots left, so be careful," Matt stated. Both Festus and Sam acknowledged the marshal's comment and proceeded with caution.

Avery McBride 's brow was now covered in sweat as he realized if his horse didn't move, he was soon to be recaptured. With all of his remaining strength, McBride spurred the horse, causing it to lurch forward, and causing him to pitch backwards, having lost his grip, McBride rolled backward over the horse's rump, and landing hard on the ground. He gasped for air that was slowly leaving his body.

Matt saw what had happened and nudged Buck to hasten his trot up the hill, all be carefully as he wasn't sure whether McBride was playing opossum with him; Matt pulled his gun and slowed his horse as he got closer.

Avery was flat on his back and the gun he held so tightly was still gripped in his hand. McBride swallowed as he heard riders approaching from several different directions. McBride lifted the gun and with all his might yelled out, "You aren't taking in marshal," and a single shot rang out. Every man on the posse stopped and listened.

Matt again nudged Buck forward and carefully approached his last know sighting of Avery McBride. The marshal pulled his big buckskin to a stop and slowly stepped down from his horse. With his gun drawn, he inched forward through the long grass until he found the body of Avery McBride; he'd taken his own life. Matt frowned and pushed his gun back into his holster as the other men approached. They too stopped and paused over the sight.

"Let's get him back to Dodge," Matt said as he looked over to the small group of men. There wasn't another word as Newly and the two men hoisted McBride's limp body up over the saddled horse. They soon mounted their rides and headed back to Dodge.

It was late in the day when the small posse had returned to Dodge. Matt had asked Sam to take Avery's body over to Percy Crumps - he wanted Doc to do an autopsy on the dead man. The barkeep obliged.

Matt and the rest of the posse pulled their horses to a stop in front of the Long Branch. It was Louie Pheeters who announced their arrival. "Looks like McBride is dead," Louie pointed up the street from the doors.

"He is," Matt stated as he stepped passed Pheeters, followed by the other men and a limping Festus Haggen.

"You all look like you could use a drink," Kitty stated as she pulled glasses out from under the bar and began to pour whiskey into them.

Matt sighed, "Thanks Kitty," he said as he walked over to the table where Brooker, Doc, Jonas and Ambrose sat. Kitty poured drinks for the other men before she walked over to the table with a full bottle and offered refills.

Doc blinked as he studied Matt's face, "What happened Matt?" the sage doctor asked.

Matt drew a deep breath, "He shot himself. He's dead," the marshal stated.

Judge Brooker leaned forward, "Was that what killed him?" he asked.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know. My bullet hit him," he said.

"Doc, once you have your arm looked at and deputy Haggen's leg is cared for, I'd like for you to look at the body," Brooker said.

"I figured as much," Matt said. "I had Sam take him over to Percy Crumps," the marshals said.

"What a sad thing," Kitty said. "He must have been os desperate."

Louie Pheeters stood near by, "Maybe he was just too scared to face the truth," he said to no one in particular.

Doc stood up from the table and motioned for Festus and Newly to follow, "That is a sobering thought," he said as he left the saloon with the other two men. The room was silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four weeks had passed since the trial of Avery McBride - Festus' limp was still noticeable, Jonas' jaw was more yellow then black and Doc was finally out of the sling that Newly made him wear while the sutures healed the wound on his arm. Ambrose Ferguson was now getting around with a cane and much to Doc's disapproval the mountain man had removed the cumbersome splint.

The mountain man limped over to the Long Branch and pushed through the doors. His white beard was slowly growing back, although he seemed to be at least keeping it trimmed, "Ambrose," Sam smiled.

"Good afternoon Sam," Ferguson smiled as he saw the table at the back of the saloon was occupied by the marshal, Festus, Kitty and the doctor. He limped over to the table, "Hello, Miss Kitty. Marshal. Doc. Festus," he nodded.

"Care to join us?" Kitty asked.

Ambrose smiled and shook his head no, "Thank you Miss Kitty. Maybe some other time," he stated.

"Some other time?" Festus asked.

"Yes, Festus. Some other time," the mountain man repeated.

"It sounds like you have plans," Doc said with a quip.

"I do," Ambrose smiled. "I'm moving on, you might say," he chuckled.

"Moving on to where? Winter is only a few months away," Matt said.

"I know that Matt. I have bought myself a house north of Dodge. I plan to settle there and who knows what might happen next now that I'm not going to die any time soon," he glanced over to the doctor who nodded.

"Other than that lead slug in your back and that leg, I'd say you are the healthiest man in Dodge," Doc said casting an eye around the table. Festus made a face, as did Matt.

"Well, I wish you luck," Kitty smiled slightly.

"I'll be back," Ambrose smiled. "I'll need supplies and such," he chuckled and was about to turn when he remembered something. The mountain man limped over to Kitty and handed her a small pouch, "Buy the men a drink now and then...and yourself too," he smiled.

Kitty's mouth dropped open slightly as everyone watched Ambrose Ferguson leave the saloon. Of course everyone at the table was interested in what he gave Kitty. The saloon owner looked down at the pouch and up at the men. Slowly she looked down and opened the small fabric sack. There inside were several sizeable gold nuggets, "Well, I'll be," she laughed.

"What's in there? Festus' curiosity got the best of him.

Kitty had to share and set the nuggets out on the table, "Looks like you wont have to buy drinks for a while," she smiled at her friends. Matt, Doc and Festus engaged in an animated conversation over Ambrose's kindness, however, Kitty remained looking at the nuggets and then the saloon door, "Sometimes people do change, she smiled.


End file.
